Life Beneath the Sakura Tree
by GSandM
Summary: Sakuno’s grandmother has died and she is living with the Sanada’s. Coming to Rikkaidai was her first mistake, getting involved with the regulars was her second. SanaSaku, SanaYuki, YukiKiri, KiriSaku, PlatinumPair. On Haitus.
1. Petal One

_♥__Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, _私立立海大附属中学校! _Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them. _

_

* * *

_

Hi, sorry to break it to you, but GSandM is **not **the only one writing this fic. We are two different people, joining together to make this one fic. I'm Sakura, or GSandM. And I'm Hanabi (Sakura's cousin), and I won't bother making an account. This story will be in **three different perspectives**. Sanada's, Yukimura's and Sakuno's. And it will pretty much go in that order. First view, Sanada, second Yukimura, third Sakuno, etc. etc. GSandM will write Sanada's view, Hanabi will write Yukimura's and we will both be writing Sakuno's. Please** review** and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you.

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Romance, Drama

**Starring:** The Rikkaidai Regulars, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Pairings:** Kirihara x Yukimura x Sanada x Sakuno, with Platinum Pair on the side

**Summary: **Sakuno's grandma has died and she is living with the Sanada's. Coming to Rikkai was her first mistake, getting involved with the regulars was her second. SakuxSanaxYukixKiri, PlantiumPair.

**Warning (s):** No spoilers. Be happy.

* * *

**Life Beneath the Sakura Tree**

**Petal One**

**Begin.**

Yukimura Seiichi was out of the hospital. Actually, he was allowed freedom last week after the doctor's ran the lasts of the tests. I unquestionably was the first one to visit and hear the news, of course. I had always enjoyed Yukimura's company. That was something I could never deny. The rest of team noticed this, but said nothing.

After all, they always thought that we would get together someday anyway.

Niou and Yagyuu had started going out, too, so no one seemed to care about any homosexual relationships on the team. There was no uncomfortable ness either. Provided that the doubles pair played only _tennis _on the court.

All that was about to change though. Not that I knew of it.

It was a week after Yukimura had been let out of the hospital and was allowed back on to the courts. All of us regulars threw a 'Welcome Back Party', with my approval. The seemingly frail buchou was happy, not_ shocked_ exactly, because of the over-the-top-hints Kirihara kept slipping accidentally when they visited him in the hospital. We tried to cover it up, but it didn't work so well. I'm pretty sure Yukimura acted shocked anyway, on our behalf.

The party, held at the my house, ended just a little past evening hours as the other regulars started to head home. That was when I offered to walk Yukimura home. At first, he politely denied.

"It's alright, Genichirou. My house isn't too far." He chuckled as he waved off the offer.

"It's dark out." I was actually really stubborn when it came to our buchou.

"If it's not too much trouble, then." Yukimura responded all but unkindly.

"Hn."

We walked in silence most of the trip. It wasn't an awkward silence, more of a comfortable one, in which none of us talked, just sort of stared ahead. I wasn't a conversationalist, if such a thing existed. I didn't really talk unless spoken to first. Yukimura knew this, so usually he provided most of the conversation with me answering shortly every now and then.

But now he was quiet. It kind of scared me, really. About 10 minutes later we reached his house and he offered me to come in and have something to drink. It was my turn to turn down his offer.

"Ah, well, I'll see you in school tomorrow, Genichirou."

"Yes. I'll be there." I tugged at my cap, to hide my face incase it was showing any feelings, somewhat self-conscious. That was one of the many ways being around Yukimura Seiichi made me feel.

That was the last thing I said before I walked off into the night, only to be engulfed by the growing darkness, on my way home.

**校**

The rays of the sun seeped through the window of my room. It was still winter, but a nearly ending winter. Snow was melting and fresh dew covered the dark jade grass, giving it an almost glowing appearance.

Slowly I smiled to myself, but only inwardly, so on the outside I looked like couldn't care less for the surprisingly nice weather. Getting ready and heading downstairs, I heard the voice of my mother on the phone. Now, this wasn't irregular. Actually, it was very common. My mother was always on the phone, talking to relatives, a friend, you name it.

Whatever happed in my life would imminently be broadcasted across the neighborhood.

I remember this one time when I was nearly six, I had a serious case of the measles. A relative called later on, and my mother had told her, who had told others until the news was spread, as I thought, across the entire country.

"Yes... oh that is so sad." I heard mother saying.

Curious, I stood in the hallway where my mother was talking the living room. Now, usually I wasn't one to eavesdrop on another one's conversation... but sometimes temptation gets the best of you.

"No! No! It's no trouble at all!" She continued. "Yes. Yes. Today? Of course, that will be fine. I hope she gets better soon. Bye." She hung up with a sad look on her face, which made my stomach knot up.

I wondered what had happened.

Instead I just sort of slowly started walking into the kitchen. My mother had greeted me and I had greeted her back in return. Now, I admit that I was curious as to what had happened, but I wasn't like my prying teammates, save Yukimura, always trying to find out exactly what happened.

If my mother wanted to tell me what was going on, she would on her own account. At least that's how I felt.

"Oh Genichirou..." She looked at me with serious eyes.

In turn, I just looked at her, waiting patiently for her to continue.

"An accident has happened. A young girl, 12 I believe she is... her grandmother just died recently." She looked like she was tearing up on the inside. But someone had died and of course, even if you hadn't known them, you still feel remorse.

I solemnly nodded, telling her verbally I was listening.

"And she has no other family or relatives to go to..." She didn't have to finish. I knew where this was heading. "I'm sure you've met her and her grandmother on occasion before, that school you faced in the finals... Seigaku was it? Yes, she was their coach."

Seigaku? Yes. Of course I knew that school. The school that had stolen the championship from us. The one with an exceptionally good freshman ace. Echizen or something, I think... But the coach?

I ran through my memory, remembering an older woman. Ah, yes. Ryuuzaki Sumire. And her granddaughter? "Yes, mother I remember. Ryuuzaki Sumire and her granddaughter." I said, not exactly admitting I had forgotten the girl's name.

"Yes and seeing as she has nowhere to go, Genichirou, I thought that..." She looked at me, seeking out some sort of approval. I loved my mother. She always knew everything about me. How I had hated changes, but it wasn't my fault exactly, it was how I was brought up.

"I don't mind her living here."

Relief swept through my mother and it made me happy. I didn't show it, obviously.

"Good. Well, she's waiting at the station for me to pick her up, but I though it would be better if you went. You know, seeing as you'll be living together now, to get to know each other first. Your brother has moved out so now you're the only two kids who'll be living here."

I hated when she called me a kid. It made me feel like a toddler.

"What about—"

"School?" She smiled as I nodded. She always knew what I was going to say before I actually said it. "Don't worry about that, I've already called."

With a slight nod, I exited the house and headed to the train station. I racked my mind, desperately trying to conjure up a mental image of the girl.

Tugging down on my baseball cap, I ignored my curiosity and headed out into the blinding heat of the winter sunlight.

**Sanada, Genichirou**

**真田弦一郎**

I walked into the Rikkaidai school grounds for what seemed to be the first time in ages. I inhaled the familiar fragrance and smiled. It was good to be back in school. My smile didn't alter as I walked into the familiar tennis courts that seemed to not change in the slightest.

"Seiichi!"

I whirled myself around in a 360 degree angle, hoping that it was Genichirou that was calling me. I hoped that I didn't look too disappointed as I turned to face Renji, our data-man. I laughed at the thought of me being so gullible. _Of course Genichirou would never call you by your first name. _I thought to myself, sadly.

"Hmm? And where's Genichirou?" Renji asked, somewhat surprised that the fukubuchou was not by my side.

"Ah, that I'm not so sure of." I answered honestly. In all truth I didn't know where Genichirou was. Secretly, although it was probably not a secret to Renji, I was hoping that Genichirou would be the first one to greet me on my first day back.

"Well, I'm sure he just got held up in some sort family business." Renji told me. "There's only a 1.6 percent he slept in and 0.004 percent he forgot."

That wasn't a comforting thought. For Genichirou to forget me completely. But still, I knew it was less than a percent; scratch that, less than 0.5 of a percent. But there was still a chance. Renji must of noticed the wince I miserably tried to hide and told me that he was actually sure that there was no way Genichirou had forgotten, and that he had just said it.

Sometimes, Renji was too kind for his own good.

The morning didn't progress much better, as there was only 7 minutes until the bell was going to ring and still no sign of the stern fukubuchou. The other regulars had come to say 'welcome back' as well as many other people, girls mainly, to the point where I was sure I wouldn't be able to remember all their names or faces.

It seemed that no one wanted to talk about Genichirou's whereabouts, and I thought that it was because my disappointment was radiating off of me and that anyone within 20 meters would realize.

"But really, where is Sanada-fukubuchou?" Akaya piped up slowly, as if even he was regarding my feelings. "He's not going to miss practice _too _is he?" Even though I had just returned didn't mean to delay our tennis practices.

"Nah, fukubuchou is made of brick. There's no way something will hold him up from practice, or school." Haru had added into the conversation, and it seemed that Hiroshi had agreed also, but silently.

Bunta nodded eagerly, "Yeah, there's absolutely no way fukubuchou would miss Mura-buchou's first day back!"

They were all proven wrong when the first bell had rung.

**校**

As the teacher even welcomed me back, I took my seat near the back window. The teacher started talking about God knows what as I zoned out and stared absentmindedly outside the window. The sakura trees weren't in bloom yet because it wasn't spring, but the hypnotic-like braches still made me stare.

How much of my life had I been in the hospital? How many things have I missed? Endlessly, questions had been zooming through my head all morning. I looked back at the empty seat beside me. Genichirou's seat.

Those three words he had told me yesterday had not left my head. _I'll be there. _Sighing, I tried my best to focus on the teacher's lesson, but that didn't get very far. Renji kept throwing concerned glances in my direction, but I did my best to not notice. Being Renji, I'm sure he knew that already.

When the teacher called on me to read the next part, I was taken aback. Given usual circumstances, the class would snicker, but they didn't. Instead the teacher just looked worried and asked if I needed to go to the nurse's office. I shook my head no, apologized, and asked for the page number. Instead, the teacher said that it was all right and called on another boy to read out the passage.

I was glad the other regular's weren't in this class. If they were, I was sure I wouldn't be able to stand their concerned glances.

Class ended faster than I hoped it would, and even though by this point I was sure Genichirou was not going to show up, a part of me held on to a small shard of hope. Hoping, praying, wishing, even, that he would come and apologize for being late.

Sadly, that was only my pathetic fantasy.

Lunch in the cafeteria was as normal as any other lunch minus the fact of the missing fukubuchou. We sat at the same table, in the same seats and I was relieved to find that everything remained unchanged. Although, there was still an empty void screaming to be filled. Filled with the presence of one, Sanada Genichirou.

I mentally slapped myself for thinking so much of the strict third year that it was at the point someone would consider 'unhealthy'. _Okay, _I thought. _I'll think of tennis. Yes. A nice calm game of tennis_... And I did, only to have it turn out to be a game with _Genichirou_. Again, I mentally slapped myself.

"Mura-buchou, are you all right?" Bunta questioned me, as he blew another bubble.

I laughed, somewhat nervously. "I'm fine." I just hoped my voice sounded convincing.

"Seiichi, you've been spacing out 53 percent more than you usual would." Renji offered up.

"Wow, that's more than half!" Akaya added.

Haru smirked. "Probably 'cus Mura-buchou was thinkin' of fukubuchou."

I twitched. If only Masuharu knew how close to the truth he was. But instead, I kindly excused myself with the excuse that I was not hungry anymore and headed outside on to the school grounds. It was days like these I wished I hadn't left the hospital. At least then I would know Genichirou would come to visit me.

Walking around, I sat under an unblossemed sakura tree and sighed. "Genichirou where_ are_ you?" I looked up into the sky, as if it could give me an answer. Unfortunately it didn't and I turned my gaze down to my shoes. I hadn't even noticed that I had forgotten my jacket.

_Hah. Forgotten_. I laughed bitterly.

Slowly I closed my eyes. _I'll be there._

Genichirou.

You liar.

**Yukimura, Seiichi**

**幸村精市**

Everything happened so fast it was like a spinning blur. I had come home from school yesterday, Ryoma-kun had been patiently teaching Tomo-chan and me tennis, to knock on the door and receive no answer.

I was very sure that Obaa-chan was home, unless I had forgotten that she had a meeting with the Seigaku regulars. But since Ryoma-kun had been practicing with Tomo-chan and me, I was certain that the regulars did not have a meeting. Asides that, it was getting rather dark outside.

I nervously shifted from one foot to another, waiting for a few minutes to pass so I could knock again. And I did so, only to have my racket clumsily slip out of my hand, hitting the ground. I tried to pick it up, only to trip over my own two feet. That was one thing I hated about myself. My lack of coordination and balance.

"Mou... Obaa-chan, open up." I quietly whined as I brushed off the dirt from my skirt and knees, standing up meekly. My nearly silent plea was not heard, and I went to the nearest window to peek through, only to be greeted by a single light illuminating from the kitchen.

"Obaa-chan!" I said, a little louder.

By this time, I was knocking really loud. I was sure the neighbors where going to be complaining to Obaa-chan tomorrow. If only I had known that there couldn't be a tomorrow. My heart suddenly sank. What if Obaa-chan had another stroke like she did at the training camp? The thought cut through me like stained glass. I could feel the tears running down my cheeks slowly, leaving visible tracks.

"Obaa-chan! Obaa-chan! Open the door, pl-please... Ob-Obaa-chan..." My words came out as put-together blurbs, as if I was a baby crying for candy. Or a cat crying over spilt milk. I fumbled through my bag quickly, to see if I had taken a key.

_Dumb, dumb Sakuno! _I noiselessly scolded myself for forgetting my spare key Obaa-chan made me keep incase of emergencies. I opened the door in a rush, not closing it behind me, not even taking off my shoes, as I ran into the kitchen, hoping to be greeted by the scolding voice of my Obaa-chan, asking why I was out so late, or saying that she would punish Ryoma-kun tomorrow for keeping me out so late.

If only I had known that there couldn't _be_ a tomorrow.

There I saw my dear, precious grandmother. On the floor, lying motionlessly. The tears came quicker as I ran to the phone and dialed the 3 numbers I thought I would never need to dial.

An ambulance came quickly, taking my Obaa-chan away in a stretcher, and myself in the back of the car. The paramedics worked on her, inserting several needles. I wanted to dearly look away, but my eyes wouldn't tear off the sight of my Obaa-chan.

I brought my knees to my chest, hugging them tightly until my knuckles paled. Burying my head into my knees was the only way I could tear my eyes away from the frightening sight. I cried and cried, like I never did before. The paramedics tried to calm me down, telling me all sorts of reassuring lies. So many thoughts ran through my head. Will Obaa-chan be all right? Will I be forced to leave Seigaku? What about Ryoma-kun? The other sempai-tachi?

Reaching the hospital seemed like an impossible task. And when we did, a couple doctors hurried off with Obaa-chan, to God knows where. I was instructed to go to the waiting room. Digging my semi-opened school bag, I fished around for a quarter. Why I decided to call Ryoma-kun first, I didn't know.

"Hello?" A man's voice answered. What I thought to be Ryoma-kun's dad.

"E-eto..." I sniffled. "Is.. Ry-Ryoma-kun h-home?" I tried to hold back any tears that threaded to leak out without permission.

"Ehhh?! And what's this?! Ryoma has a girlfriend!? Ryooomaaa your girlfriend is call—" He was cut off by Ryoma-kun, I think.

"Shut up, baka Oyaji. I'm not like you." Ryoma-kun's voice was reassuring. It was comforting how I could feel like this just by hearing him. For a fraction of a second, I had forgotten my situation. But that was only for a fraction of a second.

"Ryuuzaki? What do you want?" He sounded annoyed.

"O-Obaa-chan... sh-she... collapsed again." I cried for a couple seconds. The other end of the receiver was dead silent, but I'm sure I was just being a bother to burden this all on Ryoma-kun. He let me cry for the couple seconds I needed before continuing. "We're both in the hospital now." I said after regaining my composure. "I-I don't think... she'll make it. Ry-Ryoma-kun?"

"Yeah..." He seemed to be thinking.

"Am... Am I being a bother?" I wiped off a stray tear with my sleeve. "I'm so sorry, Ryoma-kun."

"No. I'll call the others and tell them." He replied coldly.

I hung up the pay phone and forced myself to check the waiting room. It was pretty much empty. I sat patiently, my crying was subsiding, as a doctor came out and kneeled next to me, now we were of the same height.

He gently asked, "Ryuuzaki-chan. Do you have any relatives? Parents, or friends you can live with?" Hesitantly, I shook my head no. He put his hand on his chin, creasing it like he was deeply in thought. "No relatives at all, Ryuuzaki-chan?"

I stiffened. "Y-yes..." _Is Obaa-chan...!? _"None in the country. Or close. My parents died such a long time ago... Obaa-chan took me in." I told him. For the first time in the 12 years of my life, I found courage deep within myself and asked, 'Is Obaa-chan..."

"I'm sorry."

**校**

After searching my files, the doctor found someone by the same of Sanada-san, a woman I faintly remembered from my childhood. I was really young back then, but I was sure she had two sons, if not three. The doctor had phoned her up, with me protesting in the background that I would be too much of a burden.

I had cried the last of my tears and was relieved to hear that Obaa-chan's funeral would not be held right away, but in a week from now. The regulars, all of them, had hurried to the hospital only to see me already sitting in a chair in the waiting room. I must have looked like an absolute mess.

"Sakuno! Are you alright?!" Tomo-chan asked me, grabbing me by the shoulders.

"Y-yes... I'm fine, really Tomo-chan.'

"We're all sorry about the news." Was all the stone-like Tezuka-buchou said.

I nodded meekly. I wasn't about to cry in front of Ryoma-kun. I knew for fact that it would be impossible for me to return to school in Seigaku. Both mentally and physically. I didn't want Ryoma-kun to remember the weak, shy, clumsy Sakuno. I wanted him to remember... to remember... just... me. Ryuuzaki Sakuno. Not as the 'Clumsy-Girl-Who-Got-me-Lost-on-the-First-Day-Back-to-Japan', but as Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

That night, I spent in the hospital before the doctor informed me that I was to meet Sanada-san in front of the train station, a few blocks from here. I didn't tell him I was directionally challenged. That was the old Sakuno. The old Dependant-on-her-Obaa-chan Sakuno.

I tugged on my shirtsleeves nervously.

I was lost.

Some habits were hard to rid of.

**Ryuuzaki, Sakuno**

**竜崎桜乃**

To be continued.

* * *

(1) Sanada's View: He refers to his teammates by last name. 

(2) Yukimura's View: He speaks politely, a little deeper than Sanada we think. He refers to his teammates by first names, showing his closeness with the team.

(3) Sakuno's View: She's polite and refers to everyone with honorifics. She stutters a lot, sorry for that. Both her and Yukimura talk more about their feelings than Sanada.

Well, there's chapter one. We hope you like it. Please **review**, we know that Sakuno's viewpoint was a little on the angst, tragedy side but please bear with us for now. Thank you and reviewers will be showered with sakura petals!

**—S&H—**

**Signing Out.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


	2. Petal Two

_♥Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 私立立海大附属中学校! Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them._ _

* * *

_

Hey there, we're here with Petal Two of this story. A big thanks to all those who reviewed. They are greatly appreciated. The two of us are pretty much polar opposites, so we write viewpoints that we can relate to, but the one thing we can agree on is that we both get bored of writing the same story. But, writing this story from **3 different perspectives** feels like, to us, different stories being intertwined together. Anyways, thank your reviews. May you be showered with sakura petals. GSandM will write Sanada's view, Hanabi will write Yukimura's and we will both be writing Sakuno's. Please** review** and constructive criticism is welcomed. Thank you.

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Romance, Drama

**Starring:** The Rikkaidai Regulars, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Pairings:** Kirihara x Yukimura x Sanada x Sakuno, with Platinum Pair on the side

**Summary: **Sakuno's grandma has died and she is living with the Sanada's. Coming to Rikkai was her first mistake, getting involved with the regulars was her second.

**Warning (s):** Spoilers regarding the winners of the Kantou Regional Tournament.

* * *

A/N: We're sorry if we confused anyone with the pairings label but this is how it is broken down: Sakuno likes Sanada, who likes both her and Yukimura in return. Yukimura likes Sanada, and Kirihara likes Sakuno and Yukimura. (Kirihara develops feelings for Sakuno, for **uranaishii**) It will work out in the end. And well, yeah that's about it. If you need anything else cleared up, feel free to ask us. Thank you.

**Life Beneath the Sakura Tree**

**Petal Two**

**Begin.**

I cursed my luck as I walked around the train station, searching for a girl, I noticed, that I had no idea how she looked. I mentally scolded myself for not asking how she looked beforehand. I didn't think I needed it.

No.

Actually, I did not want to admit that I had forgotten her looks and name. I don't forget things. As I would of liked to think before now. Walking for what seemed like forever, I stopped and decided that_ she_ should come to_ me_.

I took a seat at a bench, right in front of our meeting place. Unfortunately I was wearing my Rikkai Daigaku uniform and was receiving death glares as the elder citizens walked pass. _Ryuuzaki... _I thought.

I decided to think of all things I knew about this girl. She lived, until now, with only her grandmother, that's for sure. She was not on the girl's tennis team in Seigaku; at least she wasn't a regular, because I would of at least heard of her. _Is she even any good in tennis? _I caught myself wondering.

I shook the thought away as quickly as it came.

Sanada Genichirou does not think of girls.

Stretching, after a while, I realized that this was going nowhere. Ryuuzaki was either very late. Or very lost. I went to look for her, only because I didn't want to disappoint my mother and because I was not going to sit around all day in the park waiting for some girl. I should of been at school, welcoming Yukimura back, but instead, here I was on a Monday morning, waiting.

Tugging my baseball cap a little lower, I noticed a small figure in the distance. Immediately, her hair stuck out. Braided in two, and almost longer than she was tall. She had a single suitcase in hand looking around with a distressed look on her face. I could have sworn I had remembered hair that long... but where? Ah, yes. The Senbetsu Training Camp.

She was one of the helpers there, I'm sure.

I walked towards her, and almost automatically she straightened herself and looked up at me with huge amber glowing eyes. She seemed dazed and started to stutter apologies, for who knows what. She must of thought of me as some sort of kidnapper because she told me she was waiting for someone who should be here any minute. She was wearing her Seigaku School uniform, and in the eyes of anyone she would have been considered a 'Skipper' or 'Bad Kid', even. I wasn't better off at this point.

"Are you Ryuuzaki?" I asked bluntly.

Or demanded.

Suddenly flushed, she looked up at me again. "E-eto! How do you know my name?" She asked, gripping her suitcase tighter, as to use it as a weapon if necessary. I just gave her a somewhat quailed look, but asides that I remained emotionless.

"I'm Sanada Genichirou." I told her, as a matter-of-factly. "Let's go." I growled.

"Y-Yes! I'm so sorry! I-I thought when the doctor told me, that I would be waiting for Sanada-san, I-I thought I'd be waiting for a woman and... and I got lost on my way, and I hope I didn't keep you waiting too long Sanada-san! Ah—oh no! I'm rambling again! I'm sorry!" She squeaked and then abruptly shut up.

She must of felt ashamed and embarrassed because she kept her eyes glued to her shoes, coherently mumbling indirect apologies. She kept peeking at me every now and then, as if I hadn't noticed. She must have been studying my face. And in response, I glared at her and then tugged my cap further down. That caused her to look away, not bothering to look back even once.

Ryuuzaki pulled the puffy pink scarf she was wearing tightly round her neck as she walked. Although it was late winter, or very early spring, the temperature had not subsided. Besides that, she looked like was rather vulnerable to coldness.

_Now where did_ that _come from?_ I asked myself. Angry at the last thought, I let out a small growl. It probably further scared the girl but she kept composed, or as composed as I think she can get. Now it was my turn to sneak glances at her. She seemed oblivious to them and continued to stare at the ground like it had all the answers she had been searching for.

She was a petite girl, with long, dark, chocolate brown hair smattered with specks of hazel. Her eyes were a warm amber colour, almost to the point where they glowed. Personality wise, I was guessing she was an introvert, not that I could say anything, because I was no better.

She was shy, and seemingly clumsy because she had nearly tripped over the suitcase she was carrying. It seemed like a struggle for her to keep up with my rapid pace, and to carry a suitcase that seemed too heavy for her. She definitely did not seem like a multi-tasker.

"Here." I took the bag from her without warning.

She looked lost for a second before realizing what was going on. "Eh!? Sanada-san! I can't expect you to carry my bag! I'm being enough of a burden as it is. Ah, please let me carry the bag, it-it's not too heavy and I promise I won't tri—" Seeming lost in her own words, Ryuuzaki tripped over a small, indifferent crack in the sidewalk. "Ahh!" By the look on her face she was awaiting the long painful fall on to the ground.

Without much difficulty, I grabbed hold of her waist, balancing her tiny body with the suitcase in my other hand. I wondered why my face suddenly felt 3 times warmer and if it matched the redness of Ryuuzaki's.

I just hoped she couldn't see.

I tugged my cap even further.

"Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry Sanada-san!" She blushed frantically, waving her hands in front of her face. Whether she was cooling herself down, or just being herself remained a mystery to me. "An-and thank you very much for taking me into your house." She bowed deeply before continuing to run along my quickening pace.

"Hn." Was my only response, as I was in no position to say anything more. I wasn't sure if my voice would betray me or not, so I remained silent. As oblivious as she was, she seemed to get the hint that I didn't feel like talking.

For that, I was grateful.

The rest of the walk we remained silent. But not the same silence as when I walk with Yukimura. This was the opposite. It was an awkward and tense atmosphere. I was sure she didn't dare to make a sound, or even breathe, because my presence frightened her that much. It wasn't something I wasn't used to. Asides in my school, most girls steered clear of me either way.

What seemed like another 15 minutes passed by with pregnant silence only to be filled with Ryuuzaki's gentle breathing or my occasion growls. I was in a really bad mood. What I would give to be by Yukimura's side right now. Instead this girl, who was what I believed to be the clumsiest, shyest and most annoying girl I had ever met before in my life was occupying my day.

She gave me one last glance before turning back to her shoelaces. "S-Sanada-san...?" She didn't look at me, but instead to her left.

"Hn." I gave her my trademark response.

"I-I was just wondering... will I be going to Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku too?" She seemed genuinely concerned and bothered by this fact. I couldn't see why, either. After all, our school was the Tennis Regional Champions 3 years running.

"Yes." I left it at that and she only nodded shyly, probably inwardly apologizing for even asking such a dumb question.

That thought kind of annoyed me, for only God knows why.

"Ah... I see." She smiled down at the sidewalk, what seemed to be a sad, regretful smile. To be honest, at that point I was really wondering what was going on in that small head of hers. Suddenly, wondering how her mind worked was a mystery to me.

I hated mysteries.

**私**

We arrived at my house without much other incidents. Okay, scratch that.

Ryuuzaki once tripped over my foot when she tried to catch up to me, only to get tangled up and miss her step. I had caught her again, and afterwards went into a mode of total silence. This time it was me who didn't dare to breathe.

The second incident happened when we neared my house, as I decided to point out which way to go from our location, for future reference, only to have her look ahead and collide with my outstretched and pointing arm. Luckily, I caught her for what seemed to be the umpteenth time today.

Of course, a string of unneeded apologies followed.

"We're home." I called into the over-sized house, only to be greeted with silence. Mother was probably in the shower, father at work, and my grandfather was probably just out as usual. That or in the dojo, across the backyard and pass the koi pond.

"Eto, is no one home, Sanada-san?" Ryuuzaki asked me. She seemed frozen in place. Too shy to make any sudden movement, as if it her presence would offend someone. She seemed to nervously shift her weight from her right foot to her left.

Right to left.

Right to left.

_Snap out of it Genichirou! _I told myself. More like yelled. I didn't like the sudden interest I was taking in this girl. Still frozen in place, Ryuuzaki seemed to be looking around the house, as if it's contents amazed her. By her expression, I don't think she had ever been to a traditional home.

Or a museum.

Our house was larger than most, in which we had many spare guest rooms, one that Ryuuzaki would be taking. The dojo was out back, but I didn't think sending Ryuuzaki there would be the best choice. For all I know, she could fall into the koi pond on her way.

She probably would.

Suddenly, mother came running from a room upstairs. "Genichirou! You brought Sakuno-chan back with you! I'm glad." She smiled at me and gave me an over suffocating hug. I was glad the regulars weren't around; I would never live this down. Even Ryuuzaki seemed amused, lightly giggling to herself.

"Ah, and what's this? Sakuno-chan, why don't you take off you shoes, and come to the kitchen to have some lunch, hm?" Mother asked the shy girl, who got a timid nod in return. Ryuuzaki, whose first name was apparently Sakuno, took off her shoes as she was instructed and slowly walked in the direction of the kitchen, following my mother.

Mother turned back and gave me a, "Genichirou, take her things upstairs, okay?"

Ryuuzaki started to protest. "Ah, no, ano... Sanada-san! Sanada-san... eto..." She seemed at a loss. She couldn't call both my mother and I, Sanada-san. My mother, being herself, meaning she raised 2 bricklike sons, was able to tell read faces very well, asked her to call her 'Auntie', to decrease any informalities.

"And please, call my son Genichirou. Sanada-san makes it sound so informal." My mother hated informalities. I, on the other hand found it a need and something everyone should use to address their superiors.

Ryuuzaki just blushed and looked away. "Ano... I think I'll just call him... Sanada-san." She replied quietly, almost too quietly, as she followed my mother into the kitchen. I looked at the clock, it was 1:37pm, lunch was long over at school. Speaking of which, I was rather hungry myself, but I didn't lead on to this. Instead, I took Ryuuzaki's bag to on of the rooms on the main floor. Having her go up and down many stairs made me twitch inwardly.

It was a safety hazard.

No. _She_ was a safety hazard.

I slapped myself. _What do you even care?_ The bag was rather light.

I wondered why she hadn't taken much.

Time seemed to fly by, because before I knew it, it was already evening. Yukimura had called once, but I was out at the tennis courts, in which there was no one because of the immense rain, and my mother told me a bit too late. Ryuuzaki was upstairs unpacking while I tried to concentrate on my kendo. Seeing as that didn't work very well, I went downstairs to the kitchen to eat dinner. Father still hadn't come home, but Ryuuzaki was introduced to my grandfather, leading to another deeply respectful bow.

The dinner table wasn't quiet, actually it usual wasn't. My mother and grandfather were talking, had my brother been here the whole dinner table would be thrown in absolute chaos. Ryuuzaki didn't seem to mind, but then again she didn't seem to mind a lot of things.

The next morning came all too quickly. I didn't get enough sleep because I stayed up most the night practicing my kendo. I woke up early, too, because I was never a heavy sleeper. Early to bed, early to rise, was the way I was. That and I had tennis practice in the morning that I was not planning on missing.

"Genichirou!" I heard my mother calling.

"Good morning, mother." I replied respectfully.

"Ah, good morning Genichirou. But can you go wake up Sakuno-chan?" She barley turned away from her work, making breakfast, to face me. "She should be getting up soon, school will start."

I shook my head. "She has an hour and half. I just have to go early for tennis practice."

"Yes, but you'll be walking her to school."

If I had some sort of liquid in my mouth right now, I would have gladly spit it out.

"Why is that?" I remained unaffected. On the outside anyway, but my mother knew better.

Looking at me for a split second, she sighed. "You honestly can't expect her to go to a new school by herself, can you?"

It seemed like a trick question. "It's only 20 minutes from here." I was not going to be seen walking a girl to school. My reputation took too long to build to have it shattered in mere seconds by this girl.

"She'll get lost." My mother stated.

She had a point. "I can give her directions."

"She got lost, remember, yesterday?"

"It was the station, it's big. Anyone would have gotten lost, had they never been there."_ Has Ryuuzaki ever been to this train station?_

"No, no. She got lost going to the bathroom."

"Bathroom?" I turned to face my mother. "It's a big house."

"The bathroom in her own room."

"Oh."

Ryuuzaki, who seemed to be stumbling on her way across to the kitchen, cut our small argument short. "I'm sorry I woke up so late." She looked at my mother and then bowed. She was wearing her Rikkai Daigaku uniform, which seemed to fit her nicely. "Now Sanada-san will be late because of me!" She sniffed and then fixed her gave to the ground like yesterday.

"Don't worry Sakuno-chan, Genichirou here was just going to morning practice. He'll walk you to school, and back. Right Genichirou?"

I was caught in a wild fire. I wanted to argue against this happening against my own will.

But I settled for a nod.

"Thank you so much, Sanada-san!" She chirped happily. It kind of made me happy too, almost wanting to smile. But instead, I just grabbed my dark, black baseball cap and swiftly walked out of the house. Breakfast would be skipped today. Ryuuzaki must of skipped too because she came running after me with her school bag in tow.

As we nearned the school grounds, I bent down and whispered something in her ear. I prayed no one was watching. And in return, she just nodded eagerly and ran off in the opposite direction of the tennis courts. I saw everyone was already practicing.

I knew, for fact, that this was going to be the longest day of my life.

**Sanada, Genichirou**

**真田弦一郎**

School, yesterday, seemed endless. I'd watch the clock in every class hoping that time would go faster. Practice wasn't much better, either. Genichirou still hadn't shown up and I think it was affecting my play more than I would have liked.

The others probably noticed but chose to say nothing on the matter.

"Buchou, are you really okay?" I turned around to face our kouhai of the team, Kirihara Akaya. He looked at me with his huge, olive, commented eyes. I smiled warmly. I didn't have to force it either. No matter what he did, Akaya always managed to cheer me up.

I nodded. "Yes, Akaya I'm fine. We should start packing up now, I think a storm is coming." I stared at the sky; it was starting to darken with shades of blue. It was the type of weather where no one could play outside. Save Genichirou, obviously, who'd probably play through a hurricane?

By the time I turned back to face Akaya, he was already running enthusiastically down the courts, yelling at the others that I had instructed them to pack up for tonight. I let out a low chuckle towards the boy's usual behavior.

We all head out for our separate ways past the train station and said our goodbyes. My house, next to Genichirou's, was the furthest so it allowed me more time to sit and sort out my feelings. I took a random seat on the train, somewhere near the back, and stared out the window. We passed by trees, grass, cars, more trees, more grass... the scenery seemed to be replaying itself to the point of annoyment, and I knew that word did not exist.

Sighing I leaned back in my seat, making sure not to get too comfortable, seeing as I'd have to leave in a few minutes anyway. I did not like it when I got too comfortable with something, then had to leave. Most people probably thought that I was the kind of person who could adapt easily to change. On the outside, I might have been... I'm not sure, but on the inside. Well... on the inside I was different.

Forgetting everything else, I started to reflect on everything that had happened in the past couple of days.

1. I recovered from my operation.

2. The regulars threw me a welcome back party.

3. Came back to school.

4. Disappearance of Genichirou...

I stopped my train of thought. Anything could of happened to Genichirou. He could of been sick, or had a cold. Why was I getting so worried? I decided it was best that I called him when I got home.

Guilt swelled through me as I dialed Genichirou's number. I knew the number by heart, but it still took me quite a bit of time to press each button. I was stalling. I knew it. What if something _had _happened to Genichirou and here I was being selfish? Everyone thought of me as tier 'strong, dependable, kind' buchou. But I wasn't. I wasn't strong. And how could _I_ lend support to others when _I _was the one needing it?

"Hello?" I heard a woman's voice answer. Definitely Genichirou's mother.

"Ah, Sanada-san. Konichiwa." I replied graciously. "Is Genichirou home?" I could have sworn I heard the voice of a girl in the background. But Genichirou did not have any sisters. Only an older brother, who I'm sure moved out. My stomach started to hurt.

"Oh, Seiichi-kun, I'm sorry but Genichirou is out now. Do you need me to tell him anything?" Was her answer.

I chuckled lightly. "No, no, it's alright." I lied. "Can you tell him I called though?"

"Of course."

"Thank you, bye."

I hung up.

**私**

The morning sunlight seeped through my window and caused me an early waking. Stretching, changing and getting ready for another day at school didn't take too long and breakfast didn't take up as much time as I would of like it to, either. I was still too early to go to school, but I remembered morning tennis practice in an hour and half and set out early. It wasn't like I could sleep anyway now.

By the time I had arrived, no one was there. Of course I didn't expect much more than this. No one came to school this early. Asides teachers' maybe. I sighed, something I found a habit of as recently, and trotted myself over to the change room. I didn't change. Actually, I kind of just sat there, staring, waiting. For what? At what?

I didn't know.

The team came a little earlier than they usual did and started to change and get their rackets ready. Still no site of Genichirou, but everyone chose not to comment on his missing presence. I gave everyone a few warm up laps and as they ran I sat and watched. Tennis practice wasn't officially supposed to start for another couple minutes, but since everyone, almost everyone, was already here, there was no need to delay.

"Oi! Look, it's Sanada-fukubuchou!" Bunta screamed loudly, pointing to the school gates.

What shocked me the most was not the sudden appearance of Genichirou, but the fact that he had come to school with a small girl in tow. She was distractedly looking around and Genichirou was walking to steps in front of her, she was trailing behind, nearly having to jog to keep up. All in all, it was a very surprising sight. Even Renji seemed astonished. It didn't look like they were walking_ together_, exactly, but close enough.

The same feeling in the pit of my stomach resurfaced.

He whispered something inaudible in her ear; she nodded and trotted off into the direction of the school. I was still wondering why she went through the back doors instead of the front entrance like anybody else would.

The first to comment on Genichirou's sudden lady interests was Masuharu, but that wasn't surprising.

"Hmm, and what's this? Fukubuchou and a girl? Who would of guessed, eh Hiroshi?" Haru asked, slapping an unknowing Hiroshi across the back.

"..." His doubles partner said nothing in return.

Akaya just gasped. "Sanada-fukubuchou _likes_ a girl?" He was seemingly shocked. "And she's _not_ running away from him?"

"I always thought he was gay..." Jackal coughed under his breath, but I managed to catch it.

Haru just smirked. "So you're bisexual then, fukubuchou?"

Genichirou just bristled and cursed under his breath before retreating to the change room. I wanted to follow him there, and corner him. Ask why he didn't call me. But I restrained myself and continued on with my match against Renji.

Bunta and Haru though, didn't seem to let the subject drop so easily. They kept pestering Genichirou to spill as to why he was seen walking a girl to school. He just barked at them to return to practice. That didn't stop them though.

I knew, as buchou, I was supposed to be the one to stop their constant questionings. But I didn't. I knew it was shameless of me, but I didn't. Curiosity, and maybe slight jealousy took over and I did nothing but stare mindlessly at the strict fukubuchou, silently wondering whom_ she_ was.

Kirihara suddenly brightened up. "Ah! I remembered, I knew I couldn't forget hair that long." He laughed and then looked over at us. "She was helping at the Junior Invitational Camp, right? Right? Right?" He asked, again and again. "With that... that _Tachibana_ girl." He gave a look of disgust. I didn't know why. It made me wonder what happened at the camp; apparently more than I was told.

Hiroshi nodded slowly. "Ryuuzaki Sakuno, I think it was."

Haru seemed to agree. "Yeah! That was it, Ryuuzaki. Her grandmother's the coach right? Of Seigaku?"

Seigaku? The school we lost to in the finals? I suddenly found myself taking an interest in the girl. She seemed special, rather. Sakuno-san was the granddaughter of Ryuuzaki Sumire, a well-known tennis coach of Seigaku. Also, she had caught Genichirou's attention. No girl had ever done that in the record of... well, history. Further more what was she, a girl who rightfully belongs in Seigaku doing in Rikkai with a Rikkai uniform?

Finally, gaining enough courage, I asked, "Genichirou who is she?" _Keep voice indifferent._

He looked me in the eyes. "A friend." He said plainly.

"A friend...""I did not want to push the matter, but instead I left it at that. I couldn't deny the fact that it made me interested, though. If he wasn't going to tell me I wasn't going to force it. No matter how much I wanted to.

The matter had not dropped at lunchtime either; instead he brought the girl to eat like _with_ us. Which made everything all the worse. But I kept a false smile plastered on my face, hiding any inner turmoil.

"Oi! Fukubuchou! What are you doing with the girl from this morning!?" Haru asked, as sly as always.

"Uwaah! And she's so kawaii!" Bunta added happily. Sakuno-san stared to blush uncontrollably.

"This is quite surprising... I'm 87 percent shocked."

"..." Kuwahara, Hiroshi and I remained silent.

Genichirou let out a gruff and he let go of—I had just noticed—Sakuno-san's hand. "This is Ryuuzaki." He stated and said nothing more. Of course, this was Genichirou and really no one expected him to say anything more anyway.

"I'm Marui Bunta!" Bunta smiled happily at the girl who gave a curt, but clumsy bow.

"Ryuuzaki Sakuno desu..."

I smiled briskly at her. "I'm Yukimura Seiichi." I pointed to Masuharu. "And this is Niou Masuharu, that's Kuwahara Jackal, Yagyuu Hiroshi,"—He nodded his head—"Yanagi Renji,"—Small wave—"And Kirihara Akaya."

Akaya smiled abruptly at her. "Remember me, Sakuno-chan?" He looked at her hopingly. "The Invitational Camp?" He pressed.

She seemed to remember and her face lit up with joy. "Ah! Kirihara-san!" She bowed again. "I'm so sorry for the camp incident." She said. I was lost.

Akaya seemed to shake it off though. We eat our lunch in anything but absolute silence. The only ones who seemed to remain quiet were Sakuno-san and Genichirou. But because of the rapid questions being thrown at Sakuno-san, she wasn't too quiet. I snuck a glance to my right. He was just eating. Slowly. Chew, chew, and chew... Realizing my seemingly fan-girl obsession, I shot my face in another direction.

This was unhealthy. I knew it. I would have to confront Genichirou. I racked my head for a suitable date. Then I remembered something my father always used to say. 'No time like the present'. But the present was too early for me.

I'd have to settle for tomorrow.

**Yukimura, Seiichi**

**幸村精市**

My first day had not gone so well, or not as well as I hoped it would.

When the teacher had introduced me, she asked me what my reasons where for transferring roughly the second month of school.

"You see... I... ano, went to Seigaku and... eto..." I stuttered for an answer, thinking silently that the question was a little too personal to ask, and even more so to ask in front of an entirely new class. The teacher must of caught the uneasiness in my voice, although the uneasiness was always there, and just asked me to sit down.

The class laughed at me.

I was on my way to my desk when a girl, who I vaguely remembered from this morning when I was with Sanada-san, outstretched her foot. I _knew_ I had seen the foot, but with my lack of balance I tripped over it anyway.

The class erupted with laughter.

Even the teacher tried to hide her snicker.

I quickly shot up from the floor, dusting the dirt off my Rikkai Dai dress-shirt uniform. "Mou..." I mumbled to myself and sat at the desk I was assigned to. I let out a sigh of relief. The worse was done with, and now I would not have to stand up for the duration of the period and make a fool out of myself again. _Come on, Sakuno! This is your first day! You have to make Sanada-san proud! Gambatte, Sakuno... _The little thought brought me a tiny spark of hope.

The teacher, who's name I still hadn't gotten down, told me to copy down math formulas off the board and I brought out my binder to do so. That was when I noticed these girls in a corner. _Ano... why are they looking at me like that? _I wondered to myself.

A group of girls, not too far from where I sat, were giving me dirty looks as if I had offended them in some way. I shifted in my seat, uncomfortable of the sudden stares. They gave me the same stares girls in Seigaku would give me whenever I came near Ryoma-kun. But that all changed when I met Tomo-chan, the president of the Ryoma Fan Club.

_D-Demo... they don't have any reason to hate me. Do they? _I cringed, and I was sure the girls could tell they struck a nerve.

Lunch progressed a little better because I found Sanada-san in front of my classroom, waiting for me, I think. The girls from the class just looked at him and squealed. He grabbed me by the elbow and dragged me off towards where I thought to be the direction of the lunchroom.

If looks could kill, I would have been dead the second Sanada-san grabbed me.

But they couldn't so Sanada-san dragged me out of the class, I complained that I could find it on my own and he didn't have to do this, but that didn't get me anywhere. His hand released my elbow, but he now held a firm grip on to my wrist. His face was turning the opposite direction, so I couldn't see how he looked, exactly. My face started to heat up, and my words were lost somewhere in my throat, but I didn't mind.

The atmosphere, like this morning was tense and neither of us dared to say anything.

His pace was still rather quick, and with him holding tight to my wrist, it was hard to balance myself evenly. Half my body was trying to keep up with Sanada-san's footsteps, while the other half was too slow and was being hauled along. I didn't want to tell him to slow down, because that would be rude of me, after the trouble of leaving his class to come to mine. It was probably only because Auntie told him to do so, but it still made me feel... rather special.

As we made our way down the endless halls we received, more like _I _received, what seemed to be the dirtiest glances I have ever seen in my life.

"Ignore them." Sanada-san said, knowing what I was thinking.

"Hai..." I knew what he meant, but it was easier said than done.

He brought me to a table in the middle of the lunchroom and I felt so self-conscious at that point that I knew my face was matching that of a tomatoes. Now not only girls were staring, but a portion of the guys as well.

In my life I had never been given much attention. My parents died so long ago that I couldn't remember their faces. Of course my Obaa-chan looked after me, and usual bought me anything I asked for. In the eyes of my classmates, I was rather 'spoiled'. But I never asked for much. All I had ever wanted was friends and family. If I had that, I didn't think I had any need for material possessions.

And yes, my Obaa-chan_ looked_ after me, but never really _stayed _with me. As a tennis coach, she was always rather busy. When I was in elementary school, I often wouldn't make so much as a peep. People chose to ignore me because they thought that I was ignoring them. In truth, I was just too shy to approach them.

If I had rewind my life to about 2 days ago, my classmates would stare at me whenever I entered the classroom with Ryoma-kun and Tomo-chan, or when I was with the sempai-tachi at practice. But never had the entire school turned to look at me.

"We're almost there." Sanada-san informed me; rather, it came out like a low mumble.

"Hai..." I wanted to just hide behind him and disappear.

"Oi! Fukubuchou! What are you doing with the girl from this morning!?" A boy with the shiniest silver hair I had ever seen, said. He had what Obaa-chan had told me was called a 'sly grin'.

"Uwaah! And she's so kawaii!" A boy blowing bubble gum added. By this time, my face matched his hair colour.

"This is quite surprising... I'm 87 percent shocked."

"..." The boy with the glasses remained silent as well as the other ones.

I tugged on Sanada-san's shirt unsurely. "S-Sanada-san, are we... going to sit with them?" I whispered. I knew I must of come off looking very clingy, but Sanada-san was the closest thing I had to a friend in this school.

"…" He said nothing in turn and slipped his secure hand from my wrist to my hand. I think he was just as shocked by the sudden contact because he seemed to flinch a little, before walking towards the table again.

**私**

I walked into the huge library grounds. It had taken me a while to find but I managed, to say at least. _Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku... _I thought. Sanada-san asked me, more like whispered to me, this morning that he wanted to me to wait for him at the library until after he finished with tennis so he could walk with me. Again, I'm sure Auntie made him. But he also told me that he didn't want me to tell anyone we were living together. I think it had something to do with his reputation, or something.

I had met all the Rikkai regulars at lunchtime when Sanada-san introduced me.

It was, to say, the most uncomfortable thing in my life.

As I sat down at a rather large table, I spread my books out and took out my English homework. The instructions where in English as well. "Mou, I don't even know what it says..." I sighed to myself; Ryoma-kun was the one who had helped me with my English back then.

_Back then...? _The thought frightened me. 'Back then' was just a couple days ago. I shivered, even though the immensely huge window closed off any breeze that threatened to hit. "I guess I'm on my own now, huh?" I asked the thin air. Even though the library was 3 times as big as the one in Seigaku, it was 3 times less crowded. Empty almost. Asides me, there was just one other person and the librarian.

"I should at least get a book..." I started to stand up._ Careful...!_ I thought, because I did not want to trip over myself. I made my way to the bookshelf where all the English Literature was kept. The one I was looking for was at the very top.

I tippy-toed. "Mou..." I whimpered.

There was no reaching that book.

Suddenly, a pair of cool hands reached towards me and grabbed my waist. "Eeek!" I shrieked, and suddenly I felt myself levitating and being forced off the floor, against my own will. Before I could remember anything, I was sitting on to of the shelf. A really high shelf. Heights and I did not go well together.

"E-Eto!" I looked down to see Kirihara-san, standing there in all his smug glory. "Kirihara-san!"

"Did you get the book you wanted?" He smirked up at me.

I blushed, I could feel my feet numbing beneath me. "Ha-Hai... can you help me down now, Kirihara-san?" I asked politely.

He rubbed his chin in a thinking motion, and then smirked. "I'll help Sakuno-chan down... for a price."

"P-Price, Kirihara-san? I don't have anything..." I had no idea where he was getting at.

If his face could get any brighter, it did. "I know then!"

"H-Hai?"

"A kiss."

I bristled and flushed. "K-K-K-Kiss?!" I blurted out a little louder than needed. After all, it was a library.

He looked up at me. I traced his face for any hints of humor, or if he was joking. Unfortunately he wasn't. He just stood there with a half innocent face, awaiting my answer. I just stuttered. Truth be told, I had never kissed anyone before. It would be my very first one. And I did not want it to be under false circumstances.

I shook my head quickly, blushing all the while. "I-I don't think I can do that, Kirihara-san." I looked at him with pleading eyes, hoping he'd understand.

He chuckled, something I wasn't expecting. "It's 'cus you love Sanada-fukubuchou, right?" Kirihara-san grinned.

It seemed that time had stopped, froze completely. I stared at him in complete shock. Me? Love Sanada-san? I shook the thought away fiercely. There was no way I could love him! _But he _does_ remind me of Ryoma-kun... the cap, the cold shoulder... _"Ano! ...I... Kirihara-san, can you please help me down now?" I switched topics quickly because for some reason the thought made me feel weird.

He sighed and reached out his arms. I clung on to them and closed my eyes abruptly. _In a few seconds I'll be on the ground... _The thought made me happy. I clutched tightly on to Kirihara-san and he accidentally bumped on to the table. That was when it all went wrong. At the thought of falling, I desperately grabbed on to Kirihara-san even further. Maybe to the point that I was chocking him.

"Waah! Sakuno-chan! You're covering my eyes, I can't see!"

"Wha—! I'm sorry!" I quickly let go, but not soon enough. Kirihara-san ran straight into a table--with me on his back-- and then fell backwards. He landed on top of me with a thud. But that wasn't the worse part. Our lips mashed together for the few seconds before Kirihara-san pulled back fiercely.

I was too shocked to move. Kirihara-san had to help me up. I was at a loss for words, as usual. But given the current circumstances I really couldn't be to blame. My first kiss... stolen by my clumsiness. I sniffed and told Kirihara-san that I was going home, a complete lie because I was to wait until Sanada-san came. He simply nodded, and said nothing asides a few mumbles of forgetting to go back to tennis.

_Mou, my first kiss. No! That can't count. _I recited in my head. _It doesn't count. It doesn't count. It doesn't! It doesn't, it doesn't! _I sounded like a child who had lost its candy. _Iie! Sakuno, you have to be brave. The old Sakuno would care! You're not the old Sakuno, you're not. You're not... _It seemed that I was just convincing myself that I was something I knew I wasn't.

By the time Sanada-san came to pick me up, I left without any fuss or sound. We didn't greet each other. We never did, actually. Leaving, I had forgotten the English book completely. The next day we had an English pop quiz.

I failed.

**Ryuuzaki, Sakuno**

**竜崎桜乃

* * *

**

(1) Sanada's View: He calls Sakuno by last name. He takes kendo so there was some mentions of that. It will be further mentioned next Petal.

(2) Yukimura's View: He speaks politely, and uses first names with the team, but calls Sakuno, Sakuno-san. He speaks of his feelings more than Sanada. Konichiwa means good afternoon, incase someone didn't know.

(3) Sakuno's View: She's polite and refers to everyone with honorifics. Iie means 'no' and mou means 'geez' by the way. Gambatte means 'good luck'.

Well, there's chapter two. We hope you like it. We know that the storyline has not really developed and that we only find out that Yukimura is jealous, Sakuno is confused and Sanada is well... Sanada. This chapter was pretty much just meetings, etc. etc. The actual story, like the problems and so on, realizations will come later on. We mean like Petal 3 and so forth. Sorry we didn't add a disclaimer last chapter but **we don't own Prince of Tennis**!

Anyways, thank you **SanaHunny**, we know the death was sad but it had to happen. **The Magical Whatever**, thank you for the compliment. **sesshomaruobsessed**, we know yaoi can get annoying thank you for giving this a try. **uranaishii**, thank you we try our best to make everything fit, here's a little KiriSaku for you. More to come. **Hropkey**, yes we loved Sakuno's view as well. Thank you.** stringer13**, no it's not. Just read the author note to have that cleared up. **On.E.Gai-chan**, thank you're the first to say anything about the title! **nertz**, thanks and here's another Petal for you. **KiriharaAkaya**, tango pair is our favorite too, but we decided to settle for a SanaSaku because it's so rare. Yes, there'll be some UkePair. **Gwynhafra**, thank you we know the **SanaSaku** is really rare and that's why we made this.

**—S&H— **

**Signing out.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


	3. Petal Three

_♥Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 私立立海大附属中学校! Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them._ _

* * *

_

Hi again, another update. Yay us! Anyways, thank you for your reviews. May you be showered endlessly with sakura petals. GSandM will write Sanada's view, Hanabi will write Yukimura's and we will both be writing Sakuno's. Also it will go in that order; Sanada, Yukimura and lastly Sakuno. This story is from** 3 different prespectives**. If you have anything you want cleared up, feel free to ask. Please** review** and constructive criticism is welcomed and will be replied to. Thank you.

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Romance, Drama

**Starring:** The Rikkaidai Regulars, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Pairings:** Kirihara x Yukimura x Sanada x Sakuno, with Platinum Pair on the side

**Summary: **Sakuno's grandma has died and she is living with the Sanada's. Coming to Rikkai was her first mistake, getting involved with the regulars was her second.

**Warning (s):** None in this chapter.

* * *

A/N: Ah, we were asked if the Seigaku regulars would be making an appearance, and yes they will. Because, well, we just left them coachless and we don't know the reaction of Ryoma and the others. In later chapters, petals, maybe 5 or 6, it will be from Ryoma and Tomoko's viewpoints (only in that chapter) and how Sakuno's sudden leave effected them, causing them to come to Rikkidai... well, we don't want to spoil too much so just read and find out, okay?

**Life Beneath the Sakura Tree**

**Petal Three**

**Begin.**

I found Ryuuzaki at the library after practice, just like I had instructed her, she had waited. She remained silent, or at least she wasn't apologizing for one thing or another. We didn't say anything to each other; it was more like we had a silent agreement to just walk and nothing more. None of talked about our day, we never asked how the other felt, and we just walked. And that was it.

Looking back on that moment, she seemed distracted. Or more distracted then usual. I wasn't generally a nosey person, but I was, after all, curious. Well, can you blame me? Just as I was about to ask, she cut me off.

"...Sanada-san?" Her voice was weak. It sounded like it took all she had just to ask it. Knowing her, it probably did. I waited for a while before answering back. I wasn't sure what to say, exactly. I wasn't exactly... great... around girls. Not that I'd admit that.

We took a turn and left the library behind us, we were now into the open fields of melting snow and deep slush piles everywhere. "What?" I tried my best to sound annoyed. It worked well.

As always.

She shifted her weight and turned her gaze towards me. "E-Eto! I was just wondering, Sanada-san, why can't I tell anyone I'm living with you?" She looked at me with those huge amber orbs. "In... in class the teacher kept asking me things... and I didn't know what to say!"

I sighed; this was all she wanted to talk about? Then I began to question myself. Why _didn't_ I want anyone to know? Yes, of course, it would ruin me, but maybe there was a deeper meaning. I'm sure there was, too, and that slightly ticked me off. I kept composed, though.

I mean, if anyone squinted they could easily see us walking to and from school together. (Even though I tried my best to make it as unobvious as possible) After all, people _did _have eyes. And ears. I was sure by now this was the talk of the school.

_'Sanada Genichirou, fukubuchou of the tennis team, seen dragging new freshman girl out of classroom.' _I could already see the dreaded headlines for tomorrow's school paper. But was there more to it than just that? Well, it was bad enough to be seen at school together, I knew that much. But not because I was ashamed to be seen with her. She probably thought that though. But actually, her presence had the opposite effect on me, for reasons I didn't know. Why I didn't want her to tell anyone was because I knew she would get bullied if anybody had ever found out.

Like I said, it was bad enough for her to already be hanging around me. It was like that for all the other team members too, regulars especially. Hang around a girl, she'd get bullied, picked on to the point she wouldn't dare come near you again. See, even popularity had its down sides. Not that I had ever cared. I never thought I would. I glanced over at the girl walking next to me; I had been so worried that she'd go running into bookshelves that I hadn't even bothered changing after practice.

I just grabbed my bags and left.

The question was, why did I do that? It was something I was wondering for quite a while now. I'd risk my life for this... this girl that I hadn't even known for more than a week. It made me sick. Yukimura seemed off today too. Speaking of which, I think he's been trying to tell me something today. Actually, every time I cam near him he'd make up some sort of excuse to leave the room.

Did I do something?

I wondered. So deep in thought, I wasn't paying attention to where I was going. That was a very rare thing. I was always very aware of my surroundings. I was the opposite of oblivious. I paid attention to every last detail of _everything_. "Ah, watch out, Sanada—" That didn't help me see the stop sign in front of me. "—san..."

"Kuso..." I cursed lowly, whipping the specks of blood emerging from my bottom lip. Sometimes I spaced out. Usually when nobody was around. No, I hardly ever spaced out. Ever. I cursed my luck for the umpteenth time this week. Inwardly, of course.

"Daijoubu desu ka, Sanada-san?" In mere seconds, Ryuuzaki was by my side, spouting all sorts of nonsense. "Do... do need help, ah! Should I call for someone because—" I put my hand over her mouth. Sometimes she talked too much for her own good. Her face started to heat up uncontrollably, as I felt under my hand. I let go as quickly as I covered her mouth and scowled a 'fine' to end any panic she had.

"A-Ano, okay then Sanada-san." She said. She seemed to be somber as she looked into the sky. "Eto, it seems like there's going to be a rain storm." Ryuuzaki laughed a cheerless laugh. "I just hope it's not a thunderstorm."

_Thunderstorm?_ I decided not to question her any further. I haven't checked the weather report this morning like I usually would, but I typically never cared for the weather. Or girls for that matter. But apparently things change. God, how I hate changes. ...Sometimes I'd catch myself wondering why on Earth I let Ryuuzaki live with us. To please my mother, and nothing more. But was it that hollow of a reason? I didn't want to think about it anymore. It was hurting my head.

"Sanada-san, eh, ano..."

"Spit it out." I barked.

"Ah! I'm sorry! I just wanted to know how your day was but then I didn't know if it would just annoy you or if you wanted me to ask so then I couldn't decide--ah, no! I'm rambling again! I'm so sorry!" She squeaked. She nearly tripped for, well, I lost count. I slipped my hands around her waist, causing her to come to a complete stop. "T-Thank you..." She flushed. I didn't let go. "Eto, you can let go now Sanada-san."

"If I do that, you'll just trip. Again."

"I-I won't!"

"No."

"Ano, then how are we going to get home?"

Ryuuzaki found her answer when I picked her up—she tried to wiggle herself out, much to her disappointment—and carried her on to my back. I believe it was called... a 'piggy back'. I honestly didn't know. How was I? It wasn't like I had ever given anyone one. She gave up objecting and just held a rigid grip on to my neck as we, well I, walked. I was surprised because Ryuuzaki had barley weighed anything. I ignored the thought as well as the other million thoughts that were running through my head.

Over the couple days she's been around me, I found it was easier to concentrate that way.

**私**

We arrived at home in a matter of minutes. It was faster because I didn't have to turn around every 3 seconds to check if Ryuuzaki was on the floor, or even possibly kidnapped. In my entire life I had never, and I mean _never_, worried about anyone else's well being asides my family or Yukimura. To have a complete stranger come and have this much of an effect on me was, to say, scary. Well, it wasn't like I showed it or anything but I'm sure my mother noticed, and possibly Yanagi. I'd have to clear this whole thing up with him tomorrow.

I carefully placed Ryuuzaki on the floor and she bowed in thanks. "We're home, Auntie." She called into the vast house, to receive no answer. Mother had probably gone out again. I shuddered at the thought of the two of us in the house... alone. Yes, it was a very frightening thought.

"She's out." I simply told her and she nodded, understanding. She dropped her bag on the floor and sighed. I just looked at her with a slightly puzzled look. She didn't seem like the kind of person who'd just do that. She must have noticed my intense glare and quickly picked it back up and slung it over her shoulders in a rather sloppy matter.

"I'm sorry, Sanada-san I keep forgetting where I am! I'll go put this in my room right away!" With that she sprinted down the main hallway in an instant. Her foot got tangled in the carpet, something I thought impossible to do, and before I knew it I was already by her side. She straightened herself up and her face was the colour of a tomato. She blushed deeply and bowed before _walking _away this time, her eyes carefully glued on the floor.

"What a klutz." I muttered to no one in particular and walked into the kitchen. There was a note on the table that I noticed immediately. I was small and insignificant, but I wasn't one to miss a single detail. I picked it up and read it thoroughly.

_Genichirou, Sakuno:_

_I will be out today, and old friend has dropped by town_

_Please prepare supper, Genichirou!_

_Won't be back until later,_

_—Mom_

I faintly reddened. I wasn't the best cook in the world. Far from. And here was my mom wanting me to cook? Usually when no one was home, which was quite often, and I was by myself, I would cook. But that was only because I would be the only one eating it. Now there was Ryuuzaki too. I was not planning on cooking either. I sighed; it wasn't like I could make Ryuuzaki cook.

That would be something Niou or Kirihara would do.

Taking a deep breath, I carefully thought out the situation. I could attempt to cook. Ryuuzaki wasn't the type of person who would mind. _Argh, how do _you_ suddenly know so much about Ryuuzaki_? I asked myself, rather angrily. Plus it was true, I didn't know. I didn't _want_ to either. No.

Definitely not.

I carefully put my baseball cap in my room and settled for doing my homework first. It wasn't hard, nor much. Unfortunately I finished rather swiftly. Now I wasn't left with much of a choice. Sanada Genichirou does _not _run away from his fears. Especially if it's... cooking. I rather sluggishly walked down the stairs and into the dreaded kitchen. Only to see Ryuuzaki already there.

"…Ryuuzaki?"

My gruff voice caused Ryuuzaki to look up from her cooking. She was in the kitchen, cooking up a large dinner for what seemed to be only 2 people. On the stove in front of her three pots sat, simmering with some hidden concoctions. She was also busy preparing a salad to the left, chopping and slicing all sorts of vegetables and other tasty looking things that I couldn't cook if my life depended on it.

"H-Hai?" she asked, pleasantly surprised to see me standing in the doorway, my solid body leaning against the frame. "How can I help you, Sanada-san?"

I was just about to open my mouth as to ask why _she_ was the one cooking, but a sputter from behind Ryuuzaki caught her off guard. "Oh no! The noodles!" Without a second's hesitation she spun around and lowered the heat of the stove, fanning at the pot and mixing the noodles within the water to soften them up again. "Oh, _why_ can't I pay more attention?" she asked pathetically.

"I'm sure they're fine," I said from right behind her. Ryuuzaki nearly hit her head on the cupboards.

"S-S-Sanada-san! You scared me!" She turned around to see me right in front of her. For some reason, the closeness of our faces sent her back a startled step, not that I could blame her. I was caught off guard too. And I was never caught off guard.

"Stop worrying so much, Ryuuzaki," I told her, patting her on the head. Ryuuzaki cringed, but at the same time let a loud giggle escape her lips.

I rolled my eyes, mumbling something that sounded like 'whatever.' I spun around to dig around in the fridge for something to eat. I was already embarrassed enough by our closeness. I didn't need to make anymore of a fool of myself.

"Eto, Sanada-san, I'm cooking dinner!" Ryuuzaki told me in an earnest voice. She came up from behind me and slammed the fridge door shut. I was, to say, very shocked. My expression even almost showed it. Almost.

"Why are _you _the one cooking?" I asked her, rather firmly with an angry look on my face. "You nearly shut the fridge door on my head, too." I turned back at Ryuuzaki. "Don't you pay _any _attention?" I asked, harshly.

Ryuuzaki sniffled. I could almost feel eyes well up with the tears she was trying hard to hold back. "I-I-I'm sorry," she whispered meekly rushing back to her pots. I couldn't help but feel horribly bad right now. After all, she was only trying to help out. I groaned noiselessly and spun around to face her.

"Look, I didn't mean that, okay?" Ryuuzaki looked to her left to see me leaning on the counter, staring at her. "You can close the fridge door whenever you want, or—whatever, it doesn't matter. Just forget it."

Ryuuzaki cocked her head in a curious type of way, at the same time checking on her other two pots. "Thank you, Sanada-san!" There was a silence as Ryuuzaki cooked some more. She began to hum softly to herself, happy just to be cooking. I couldn't help but notice that I also felt something I normally didn't. With Ryuuzaki in the room, I felt a lot happier.

Was it just because I had company now?

"D-Do you need help or anything?" I asked cautiously from the counter. Ryuuzaki looked up to see my eyes were still focused on the counter. She smiled shyly.

"Ano, if you really want to help," she said quietly. I didn't look like I was going to move. I felt tingly shivers down my spine. With a curious shrug, Ryuuzaki turned back to her pots. She muttered barely above a whisper. Afterwards, she turned around to grab the knife for cutting the vegetables for the salad. Her hand grasped the handle, but at the speed of light my hand grasped it at the same time. Ryuuzaki looked up, surprised, to see my hand grabbing the knife as well. An awkward silence lasted for about two seconds, and then Ryuuzaki lifted her hand off swiftly, blushing horribly. Why was she blushing anyway? So our hands had touched. Big deal… right? Although, I suddenly felt me face started to heat up a little, but nowhere near as much as Ryuuzaki's.

"I can cut the vegetables," I told her plainly. Ryuuzaki nodded.

"Thank you again, Sanada-san!" She went back to her pots. "Eto... is it okay for me to be cooking?" She asked earnestly. "I-I mean I didn't even ask permission, won't Auntie be mad at me?" She asked slowly.

"No." I loved how my answers were always short and to the point.

"Hai..."

We worked in silence for a few more minutes. I cut the vegetables; Ryuuzaki prepared everything and then started to take out the cutlery. On a normal day I would enjoy my silence that I seldom found at school, but today wasn't what I considered a 'normal day'. Actually, I never had a 'normal day' ever since Ryuuzaki had come to live with us. I searched my mind for something to day, anything to kill this deafening silence.

How ironic.

I wasn't a social person and I'm sure Ryuuzaki figured that out by now. It's funny how I never pictured myself in the type of situation. _The Day Sanada Genichirou Was at a Lost for Words because of a Girl_. I didn't like how that sounded one bit.

Saying the first thing on my mind, I spat, "You cook a lot." It wasn't even a question, it was a statement. Well, how could someone cook like this if this was their first time? She looked up at me, genuinely astonished.

"N-Not that much, but I would have to cook for myself when Obaa-chan was out."

"Oh." _Great job Genichirou, you had her think about her deceased Obaa-san_.

She must have sensed my uneasiness because she quickly changed the topic. Surprisingly I found out a lot about her in that short time we cooked and had dinner together. I found out her favorite colors were yellow and pink, she liked all sorts of chick flicks, she was scared of a lot of things, and she loved cooking and playing tennis although she had said she wasn't good at all. She took lessons from Echizen, at least she used to. I found out a lot of things about her that time.

But I also found out something about myself.

I had a stupid crush on Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

**Sanada, Genichirou**

**真田弦一郎**

School, today, had been hectic. I had almost all my classes with Genichirou today, and it had become harder and harder trying to avoid him. At first, I thought that I should tell him, ask him what he felt towards Sakuno-san. I found out that I was more of a coward than I thought I was.

I knew I couldn't hold my feelings back anymore, and it was annoying. But I kept well poised and I hadn't come off any differently than I would have any other day. The only person who seemed to see any difference in me was Renji, of course. I was surprised, and a little hurt, that Genichirou had not, first of all, seemed to forget my existence completely. Instead, I would find him zoning out throughout the day.

_Probably thinking of Sakuno-san_. The thought mentally wounded me. What I found most entertaining was the fact that I couldn't bring myself to hate Sakuno-san. Seemingly enough, it was the opposite. The others seemed to take enough of a liking to her too. She even sat with us at the lunch table on a daily basis.

That kind of worried me. Most people would be irritated at her for that. The simple fact of sitting with us would be more than enough for the girls in her class to be set off. I was sure. Genichirou seemed oblivious to this fact. That, or he was saying nothing about it. I knew, for fact that Genichirou came off heartless but he really wasn't. He was a good guy, even though he hid that side. He wouldn't let Sakuno-san get picked on, so I had nothing to worry about.

In _that_ department.

Sighing slightly I walked to the lunchroom. It upset me enough that Genichirou had already left class early to pick up Sakuno-san. He'd usually wait for me, but just like the past couple days, he just hurried off. I didn't want to go. I knew I was being childish, but I truthfully did not want to go to where I knew for a fact that Sakuno-san would be.

I really disgusted myself. I couldn't bring myself to hate her but I still didn't like her. I had a neutral feeling towards that girl, and it was only because Genichirou had taken a real interest in her. If Genichirou had not liked, I'm sure I'd see absolutely nothing wrong with her, I didn't now either, it's just that I held a little remorse towards her. Genichirou may not of been able to tell how I felt when I put up my mask, faking my happiness, but I knew when he was hurting inside, no matter how hard he tried to hide it. It had been like that since we met, probably.

Although there was this one time he knew me better than I knew myself. And that 'one time' had been a few days ago. Looking out the window, I saw the ground was clearing of the snow and it was melting. I smiled, spring was coming. One thing I could look forward to, my favorite season. My smile dropped when I felt a tap on my shoulders, I turned around to see Renji.

He looked a little concerned. "Daijoubu, Seiichi?"

I nodded, "I'm fine, Renji." He looked at me with a look of disbelief. "Really, Renji. I'm fine."

"I'm not so sure about that."

I looked at him with my best-bemused look. He didn't seem to buy it like most others did. I told him that I did not want to talk about it and I excused myself from the room, only to have him hold me back with something along the lines of 'we need to talk about this now'. Because of my very pale skin, the heat rushing to my face was clearly visible. I knew there was no escaping a determined Renji, so I took a seat at my desk. Everyone by now was long gone, teacher included.

"You love Genichirou."

The words escaped so easily from his lips. How did he have the nerve to just spit it out like that like it was nothing? The words 'Genichirou' and 'love' being used in the same sentence just made the heat run to my face faster. I was sure by now I was the colour of a beet. Inwardly I cursed having been born with such pale skin. It would have saved me the utter embarrassment I was feeling.

That didn't mean I couldn't deny it, though. I laughed and brushed the air as to brush the mere thought away itself. "Renji, I am not in love with Genichirou, okay?" I looked at him, by now he was leaning on my desk. If he were open his eyes right now, they would of been very intense. I could feel that from his aura right now. "Let's just drop the subject, Renji. It's meaningless to talk about these things."

I attempted to stand up only to be forced down again. Renji sighed; he never sighed, and then let me go, to my surprise. "You can't keep running away from this, Seiichi. It's obvious to anyone that Genichirou has more than just a _little_ interest in Ryuuzaki-san. Tell him now, you don't know who you're hurting in this process." I looked at him, for once, completely confused. "Seiichi. Please stop thinking about yourself right now. You're being selfish, and you're not the only person being hurt. I'm your friend, Seiichi but I'm not going to stand by watching Akaya's heart break."

As swiftly as he caught me by surprise, he left. I sat at my desk, I didn't move. I didn't dare to. I sat, stiff as a rock. I was afraid that if I moved an inch that I'd start crying. Selfish? I mused to myself. I wasn't selfish, was I? Who was I kidding? This whole time I had only thought about my _own_ needs. What _I _wanted. I could feel the tears threatening to surface. It took every inch of resistance I had to hold them back.

Genichirou loved Sakuno-san. I had to live with that fact, I knew_ that_. But it didn't help anything right now. And what was that Renji was saying about Akaya's heart? My thoughts continued endlessly in circles until I had noticed that lunchtime was almost over. I took an enormous, deep breath and whipped my eyes with my shirt sleeve incase any tears had escaped unwanted.

I walked in that place.

I didn't like it, of course.

**私**

When I got there, Niou made a comment about how I wasn't paying attention, which snapped me back on the topic. Apparently Akaya had been asking Sakuno-san all sorts of questions. I tried my best to ignore it, and even now Genichirou had noticed that I sat noticeably far from him. I'm sure he became aware of that, but said absolutely nothing. One minute I try whatever I can to get him alone so I can talk to him, and now I don't want to be anywhere near him when he's with Sakuno-san.

Like I said before, I didn't hate her. She was the type of person you just _can't_ hate. Unless, that is, you were a bunch of jealous fan girls. I snuck a peek at Akaya, he seemed sincerely happy near Sakuno-san. He had probably been skipping practice to see her in the library. I knew she was in the library because whenever I saw she always had a different book.

Again, I couldn't get mad at Akaya. Just like Sakuno-san, Akaya is the type of person who everyone loves; he's like the sun gravitating humans around him. With him, everyone was happy. That was a fact of life.

_I'm not going to stand by watching Akaya's heart break_. Renji's words came haunting me. What did he mean by that? I had no idea, and I would go mad trying to find an answer, I knew that much at least._ Did Akaya love Sakuno-san too_? I pondered. My mind must have wandered again because when I had snapped back into reality, Akaya had brought up the subject of bullying.

I could see Sakuno-san tense up but she tried to remain composed. Instead she smiled and shook her head. "Ah! Please don't worry about such insignificant things, Kirihara-san. I don't get bullied." She laughed a nervous laugh. No one bought it. Even Genichirou looked like he was having his doubts. I shook my head clear of any thought of Genichirou. They were getting on the last of my nerves. And I had a _lot _of nerves.

The debut seemed to be going nowhere and I decided to step in for Sakuno-san. "If Sakuno-san doesn't want to talk about it, you shouldn't force her, Akaya." I smiled at her kindly. She gave me a grateful look in return. She got bullied. That was a fact to me now. Renji seemed to be writing down her behavior in one of his many notebooks. I could of sworn I saw this one entitled 'The Ryuuzaki Sakuno Data Files'. I shuddered before continuing,

"But," I looked straight at Sakuno-san. "If you _do_ get bullied, you should say something, Sakuno-san." She said nothing at first, and took deep breaths to calm herself down. I'd never realized this until now, but Ryuuzaki reminded me a lot of myself. The 'Me' I tried to hide from other people.

The 'Me' only Renji and Genichirou knew about.

"Don't worry, Yukimura-san. I don't get bullied."

The 'Me' that I hated.

I just nodded. I was not fooled, but I gladly dropped the subject. I gave Bunta a look that said 'No more mentioning this,' and he seemed to understand. He started up talking about his latest culinary experiments as a replacement for the whole bullying thing.

Everyone else kindly forgot about the subject too. Sakuno-san seemed grateful for this as well. Staring out the window, my mind left the table for... I'm not sure what number, but I smiled sadly, looking outside. I could not concentrate, that was for sure and I just hoped it did not show during tennis practice today. I could somewhat relate to Sakuno-san, I got bullied before too, once, but never this severely. Anyways, I had Genichirou and Renji.

Sakuno-san only had Genichirou.

A familiar guilty feeling resurfaced. I didn't like it. Although there were a lot of things that I didn't like right now. I just wanted to go home and sleep. I could easily fake a dizzy spell, excusing me from class almost immediately, but I wasn't going to miss practice. I was the buchou; buchou's weren't supposed to skip practice.

No matter how much I wanted to.

**Yukimura, Seiichi**

**幸村精市**

I sat on the enormous bed Auntie had bought for me. She said that I shouldn't keep the one that was here before because that was considered a 'guest bed' and I wasn't a guest. I guess that made sense but it still made me feel weird. My life had changed so dramatically in just a few days. If anyone would of asked me if I had been glad with my old life, I would probably of replied, 'Eto, what made you ask that, it's not like my life is going to change...' But that didn't change the fact that I still felt like I was living with Obaa-chan, still going to Seigaku. Still cheering for Ryoma-kun...

I sighed. Only the 'Old Sakuno' still thought of Ryoma-kun.

But on a brighter note, I think Auntie is definitely spoiling me. But Obaa-chan used to do the same thing too. I seldom asked for things, maybe a tennis racket or a brand new headband, but asides that I never spoke a word of _wanting _something. To tell the truth, I had never _wanted_ something before in my life. I mean, wanting to the point where I'd do anything humanly possible to get it. Maybe it was because I had never known...

Sigh.

Stretching back against my canopy bed, (Yes Auntie bought me the most expensive one), I scrum etched through my yellow backpack. (Auntie also thought necessary to buy me a new bag as well.) Finally I took out my homework assignment.

It was an extra assignment for failing my last quiz.

I haven't, of course, told a soul of failing. I knew it would just bring shame to Sanada-san and Auntie. I knew, for fact that Sanada-san was in the top three for his test scores, always, and I would have to make the same impression. "Ano... maybe that's why Sanada-san doesn't want anyone to know..." The thought scared me. I did _not_ want Sanada-san to feel ashamed because of me!

_So get to work, Sakuno!_ My mind told me.

Finishing it took what I thought to be forever. It wasn't exactly the_ text_ that confused me, but more so the _context_. Honestly, in Rikkaidai did the teachers not care for privacy? That or it was just my dumb luck I got a very nosy teacher? The whole time, throughout the assignment, my mind kept wandering. Tomo-chan and sempai-tachi used to tease me saying I had a short attention span. I had never thought much of it until today, though, when I noticed every now and then my mind would drift off.

To what?

Firstly, the way Sanada-san carried me back home. I couldn't stop blushing in remembrance. Secondly, well, I had not gotten over the whole first kiss thing with Kirihara-san. _Mou! Don't you even _dare_ think of blaming Kirihara-san. It was your fault you're so clumsy. _My mind shot back at me. If I could change one thing about me, it would be my lack of balance and direction. I was directionally challenged and I think I was born with that disease. If only there was a cure. Everyone else around me was always so well poised...

_But I am _not_ everyone else_. I told myself.

And it was true, I wasn't and I could not change who I am no matter how hard I tried. But I had never tried before because I had never needed to. No one cared whether I was who I was, or someone completely different. At least not in Seigaku. I wondered to myself, did I miss Seigaku? Well, there was no going back now. I would never be able to physically stand at a Seigaku tennis court again.

It would remind me too much of Obaa-chan.

The thought of Obaa-chan just further depressed me. I shook the thought away. I would save any of my remaining tears for the actual funeral. _Until then, Sakuno you're not going to be a big fat baby!_ And I wasn't. Or at least I was going to try. It was actually hard, now that I thought about it. At school, my classmates would tease me and make rude jokes when the teacher wasn't looking, they would drop my things or even rip up my notes when I excused myself to the bathroom.

I didn't know why, either.

What's more, I never told anyone this. It would just burden them, and I did not want to become more of a burden than I already was. Also, Sanada-san didn't suspect anything, because the girls wouldn't do anything when he was around. And it helped that I was always smiling when he was around. I didn't force it either. There was no need. No matter what my classmates did to me and why, Sanada-san's presence would always cheer me up.

I had never asked myself why that reason was.

Then Kirihara-san's words rang in my head. _Did he say because I was in _love _with Sanada-san_?! I laughed at the consideration. There was no way that I loved Sanada-san. He was my brother. Not legally, but technically speaking. What I couldn't shake was the feeling that he reminded me of Ryoma-kun. A little too much, if you ask me. I always thought that I loved Ryoma-kun, (Tomo-chan thought we'd make a good couple and that's about it.), but I had realized the day I called him, that it wasn't _love _I felt. More like admiration. Or a silly childish crush, the way a schoolgirl loved a famous celebrity. I shivered at the consideration of me being a schoolgirl and Ryoma-kun being a celebrity. For me to be left behind while Ryoma-kun became a professional tennis player...

It hardly seemed fair.

He was so cold to me that day where I needed comforting the most. It nearly made me sick the way he couldn't care less for me. Nearly. He was a generally cold person, Sanada-san too, but at least Sanada-san tries to help me. Obaa-chan was the one who _forced_ Ryoma-kun to teach me tennis, along with Tomo-chan. Obviously, Tomo-chan was excelling much more than I was and she had even started later than I had. I was never considered an 'athlete'.

All these memories drove me further into my now-growing sadness. Sneaking a peek outside my window I could see the skies darkening and rain pouring down. I started to shiver uncontrollably. I didn't like rain. No. I hated rain. But I could live with it, after all it was just water that fell from the sky. Water would evaporate and after going through the water cycle, become a cloud and when said cloud became heavy enough, it would pour down water. Everyone knew that.

But that was not what I was watching out for.

Thunder.

I heard it. I screamed. Ducking under my covers as humanly quick as possible, I grabbed onto myself. I didn't like thunder. I knew I was being a baby, but I couldn't help it. I had never liked thunder. I was scared. No, terrified. Another loud noise could be heard in the distance and I shrieked. Nobody was home. Auntie had gone out, Sanada-san's dad wasn't home, even yet, and I was not so sure where Sanada-san's grandfather was. And Sanada-san told me he was in the dojo practicing his kendo. I heavily closed the light curtains covering my bed and cried.

I tried to shudder my tears away, but that didn't get far. _Sakuno is just being a baby!_ I inwardly disciplined. Thunder was something most children were scared of, but they'd easily go to their parent's bed and cry, their parents explaining that thunder was nothing to be scared of and that it would pass eventually. But my parents died long ago and I couldn't go to my Obaa-chan. She was busy enough managing all the tennis related papers that I'd just cry _myself_ to sleep. Tell _myself_ that thunder was nothing to be afraid of, that it would pass eventually.

"Stupid, stupid thunder." I whimpered as another noisy bolt could be heard. "Iie!" I let my tears leak down my face. I, oh-so-slowly, got myself out of my bed and walked out the front door. _Sanada-san... Sanada-san... Sanada-san! _I quietly made my way out the front door, where it was pouring rain like never before. I was drenched, but I kept moving without my body's permission. It was a bad reflex. _Sanada-san... Sanada-san... _I chanted in my head as thunder now roared.

I asked myself, why did I want to go to Sanada-san for comfort? My body didn't seem to care as it hauled itself along until I was half way across the huge garden outside. _Just... a... little... further... _I knew whipping my tears away would be useless because they would just resurface. Luckily the rain outside covered any traces that I was crying. I was sure Sanada-san would just think of me as annoying. But that didn't stop my body from making its way through the vast backyard. Another crackle of thunder was heard and I screamed, causing my already uneven weight to collapse on me. I fell on the floor, scraping my knees in the process.

Sanada-san must have heard my wretched cries because I suddenly felt those familiar warm arms wrapping around my body, picking me up off the floor again. I couldn't help it. I started to bawl into Sanada-san's lean chest, inhaling the familiar mint-like fragrance.

He carried me all the way back into the dojo and let me rest. I didn't let go of my tight hold on him, he didn't say anything. Not once. He just let me cry, creasing my hair gently. As always, none of us said anything and everything was dead silent. Not an awkward silence anymore. Gentle. Calm, soothing even. Only the sound of Sanada-san's beating heart and my muffled sniffles could be heard.

"Gomen… Gomenasai…" I cried. "B-Because of me… you had to stop your kendo practice."

"Quiet."

I didn't make any movement and unexpectedly Sanada-san held me tighter, my face now officially _buried_ into his chest. He didn't seem to mind, and I was too scared to even blush. Before I knew it I had dozed off, and Sanada-san must have too because in the morning, when we woke up to the sound of birds chirping, we were both in a very embarrassing position.

**私**

I woke up the next morning, wrapped up in something very warm. I was a very heavy sleeper, so I wasn't awake just yet. It was such a comfortable position that I didn't want to move. _Mmm, not now_... I thought. Instead, I reached out to where the warmth was coming from and obscured myself further into wherever. Gradually I started to open my eyes and comprehend where I was.

Wrapped up in the arms of Sanada-san.

_Oh my God. Oh my God, oh my God, oh my... _My mind swirled around in endless circles of the same thought. I was in the arms of Sanada-san! What's more was that I was actually... enjoying it. I felt shame wash through me along with trails of embarrassment. Sanada-san was still asleep, quietly mumbling incoherent phrases that I could not understand. I tried to wiggle myself out, but his grip just became tighter.

"Mou, what can I do now?" I asked no one in particular.

Lazily, Sanada-san started to stir. I looked at him timidly. "Humph, Ryuuzaki what are you doing here?" He asked me, he must of thought I was in his room. Slowly he began to realize where he was. "Eto... Sanada-san, can you let go of me now?"

He bristled and now was more aware than he was a second ago. He immediately let go of me and shot up from the tatami mats on the floor. "...Sorry." He said plainly. He stood up and looked in the opposite direction. He tried to pull his cap down to hide his face, only to realize he had no cap. I giggled to myself before looking down in shame. I kept Sanada-san up all night because my stupid babiness.

"Gomenasai, Sanada-san. I kept you up and because of me you had to neglect your kendo practice!" I bowed deeply, but his back was turned to me. I blushed a little, only to notice my braids must have come undone last night. "Ah..." I tried to braid them back, but decided I'd do that in the bathroom.

"Stop apologizing for things you didn't do." He snarled and started to lazily walk in the opposite direction, nearly colliding with the wall. "Sanada-san!" I yelped, and closed my eyes, I didn't want to see him get hurt. He just rubbed his face angrily, fully awake now. Maybe he wasn't a morning person either. That or I had kept him up longer than I thought I did. Now I really felt bad.

"Ano... I think I'll go get ready now, Sanada-san!" I called back as I started running, due to my humiliation. Sadly, my foot met with the rock near the edge of the koi pond. And... well, I fell in. "Mou..." I sniffed.

I, now drenched, continued running back into the house to get changed, showered and ready (with whatever dignity I had left) for school. On my way, my back was turned to the slow-walking Sanada-san, but I could have sworn I heard a stiffened chuckle.

School didn't get any better. Actually, it got much worse. My classmates picked on me to no end ever since Sanada-san left my side in the mornings. He told me, again, that I was to wait for him in the library. I nodded, eagerly awaiting his return. His face was the only thing that cheered me up in the entire school (Kirihara-san's too). It's sad, I know, but I don't have many friends in Rikkai Dai.

Only Sanada-san and the other regulars, which I sat with at lunchtime. I received many death glares for that, too. But that was it. Out of the 8 of them, I was close to only Sanada-san and Kirihara-san. Kirihara-san would sometimes skip practice—I told him he shouldn't—and help me out with my homework. We still acted awkward around each other but we talked and laughed too.

He would often ask me random questions: my favorite colour, favorable foods, movies, books, school subjects, etc. I would answer them as truthfully as I could. Then today while we were sitting at the lunch table he asked if I got bullied.

I tensed up and looked as composed as I could. I could feel the mean glares aimed at me through my back now. I smiled and shook my head. "Ah! Please don't worry about such insignificant things, Kirihara-san. I don't get bullied." I laughed nervously. I was sure he or the others didn't buy it.

Luckily for me, Yukimura-san stepped in. "If Sakuno-san doesn't want to talk about it, you shouldn't force her, Akaya." He smiled at me. I gave him a grateful look. I would have to thank him later. "But," He looked at me in the eyes. "If you _do_ get bullied, you should say something, Sakuno-san." I could feel my eyes tearing up. I closed them frankly and took a deep breath.

"Don't worry, Yukimura-san. I don't get bullied." I disgusted myself.

Yukimura-san just nodded. He seemed to understand. I was sure he wasn't fooled, but he dropped the subject. Everyone else kindly followed his example. Even Marui-sempai started to talk about cakes instead. _Yukimura-san is so understanding_. I sighed. I suddenly lost my appetite. Anyways, the bullying wasn't something I couldn't put up with. Just a few torn papers, and stolen pencils. It wasn't so bad. At least it wasn't something I couldn't put up with. Then again, if I couldn't put with it, it wasn't like I could do something about it anyways.

I racked my brain for what day it was today. Thursday. Meaning Phys-Ed. I hated Phys-Ed. Filled with girls... especially the change room. No teachers were in there. I was a clear target. Defenseless. I hated Thursdays. And Friday's weren't much better. As sluggishly as possible, I made my way to the gym doors.

I took a deep breath and entered my own-personal hell.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't Sakuno-chan!" The hairs on my head were standing up and I could feel the goose bumps growing all over me. Usually when a person got bullied it would be by one or 2 people. Not in my case. In my case, it was all the freshman girls. I held my head low as I whimpered lightly, walking down the aisle of random clothes hangers. I didn't bother to look at the anything as I walked by.

I sighed and frowned. Going inside that change room was the last thing I ever wanted to do. Even after gaining courage from Kirihara-san, I still wasn't brave enough to go face-to-face with my classmates.

The bell rung. Phys-Ed was beginning, but I didn't react. I sat down at the spot I was standing at. Girls passed by me, glancing at the my trembling figure. Some looked and stared at me. Those were the few by-standers in my class. They didn't join the bullies, but they didn't stick up for me either. But then, the main ones came. My classmates snickered and dropped a huge stack of papers in front of me.

"They're due tomorrow!" Said one of them.

"And they better be done too!" The tall one nodded at her friend and smiled down at my shaking body.

"I sure don't want an F for this class!" A third one scowled.

I couldn't do anything but to stay down, hugging myself tightly the way Sanada-san hugged me. My body shook and small whimpers escaped from my quivering mouth. They weren't going to give me a choice. I knew that. It was either to do their homework, or do their homework with cuts and bruises all over me tomorrow. I was sure.

"We'll let you be in our group if you do our homework!" The tall, black-haired girl said from behind the group. She was the leader, the meanest bully in my class. I didn't know her name. I didn't think I wanted to.

She waited for me to react, but nothing happened. "I'll repeat," she said. "I'll let you in our group if you do our homework!"

They were lies. All lies. I knew. I wasn't stupid. They would never let me into their group unless I stopped hanging around the Rikkai Dai tennis regulars. And I wasn't going to do that anytime soon. "Demo... this is unfair..."I whispered to no one.

"Did you hear that?!" One laughed.

"Haha, unfair?"

"Look." The tallest one in the group grabbed me by my pigtails and yanked hard on them, forcing my face to face hers. "We want these all done by tomorrow. I'm sure you understand that. Right?" She asked slowly as if I were some stupid child.

"H-Hai..." I whispered.

"We can't hear you!" Another one yelled.

"Hai." I let the tears flow to the floor. I looked back up at the girls. The tall one glanced at her friends and stared back down coldly at me. I trembled again and picked up the huge pile of papers, neatly placed them into my folder, and put it in my yellow bag. If I came home with bruises and scratches on my face, Sanada-san would get more than just a little suspicious. And I could not trouble Sanada-san like that.

"Girls, hurry up in there!" The teacher called from outside.

"Hai, Sensei!" They chorused and pushed me down.

I trudged myself after them, whimpering all the way.

Actually Phys-Ed class ended quickly and before I knew it I was back in that dreaded change room. As I went to go change back into my Rikkai Dai uniform, I realized that I couldn't find it. I checked my bag—filled with many papers—again but it wasn't there. Had this been Seigaku, I would of easily asked a friend or Tomo-chan. But it wasn't. I stared blankly at a wall until I heard the sound of the taps running. I gasped.

_They…wouldn't. Would they!? _I screamed inwardly as I ran to the sinks to find my shirt, blue-striped tie, and skirt soaking up unwanted water. I tried to twist the water out only to have a girl 'accidentally' bump into me.

"Oh! I didn't see you there!" She laughed and walked off with her friends, who were now laughing.

I let my tears fall faster now, as I climbed out of the overly sized sinks in the room. Now both my uniform and gym uniform were in bad condition. To make matters worse, the bell rang declaring the start of fifth period.

I shut my eyes firmly.

How I wanted to go back to Seigaku. I grabbed my soaked uniform and walked as slowly as possible down the halls, head hung all the way. I heard snickers and laughter coming from classrooms as I passed by, but I ignored it and headed to the rooftop. There would be enough wind to dry my clothes, so by the end of the day when Sanada-san comes to pick me up, I'll be dry. I whipped away any remaining tears and opened the heavy door. Whatever I saw next, it was definitely an understatement to say I was surprised.

"Sakuno-san?" I turned my face around to face...

"Yukimura-san!?"

**Ryuuzaki, Sakuno**

**竜崎桜乃

* * *

**

Upcoming Petal: Sanada is becoming suspicious, Yukimura and Sakuno have a heart to heart and Kirihara and Marui find Sakuno getting picked on! What will be the out come? Just read and find out, okay? The real drama begins... next petal!

Well we come to a close of Petal 3. We hope you liked it! Please send us your feedback! In other words, **review**! Oh yes and we were also asked how we write together. It's rather simple, actually. We live together. Do you guys know Kaoru and Hikaru Hitiichan from Ouran High School Host Club? We're kind of like them. Inseparable. So it is very easy to write the story together. But at school no one knows we're cousins. Hah. Ironic. Ah, well. Thank you for your reviews. We hope to see you all again next petal.

(1) Sanada's View: Calls everyone by last names. Kuso means 'damn it'. 'Daijoubu desu ka' means 'are you alright?' in a polite way.

(2) Yukimura's View: Daijoubu means 'are you alright?' He calls Sakuno, Sakuno-san.

(3) Sakuno's View: Still speaks with honorifics. Still polite. Ah, and 'tatami mats' are traditional Japanese floor mats.

Whatever, so **KiriharaAkaya**, sorry if the pairings still confuse you! We'll try to clear it up again next chapter. **SanaHunny**, thank you, we try to connect viewpoints although in this one nothing was really... um connected much? **The Magical Whatever**, well, we have 2 people working unlike most one-person fics Thank you there will be more KiriSaku fluff in Petal 4. **uranaishii**, we take what our reviewers say to heart. Although usually some people can't get what they want because everyone loves different pairings. :S More KiriSaku next petal. **Gwynhafra**, thank you. We think people get sick of fics when they're not updated promptly. (At least we do) Heh. Thank you. **Hropkey**, we always favour Sakuno's view too. : ) Thank you for thinking this has, uh, some humor? Lol. **miracleflame-alchemist147**, yes if you read the author's note in the beginning it will clear that up. And thank you. **EgyptianPrincezz**, thank you and thank you for adding this to your favorites. Well, you'll see the pairing in the end. **On.E.Gai-chan**, thank you and here's another petal. **Ahotep**, we love SanaSaku too. Well Sakura is a SanaSaku freak and Hanabi loves AtoSaku. Thank you, and by the way we love your 'Goodbye My Lover' fic. **nertz**, thank you and here's another petal for you. We hope you like this one too!** S-Note**, nice name. Reminds us of Death Note. Haha. **Kirihara Aka-chan**, thank you! Anyway, thank you and we hope we cleared up any questions you had!

**—S&H—**

**Signing out.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


	4. Petal Four

_♥Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 私立立海大附属中学校! Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them._

* * *

Ah, yay we're here with Petal Four of this story. Wow. Sorry we updated kind of late this time, school work, you know? But on the bright side here is another petal for all of you guys! We thank you so much for the reviews! This story has actually reached the **1000 hits** mark! Yay, thank you so much. It's nice to know people actually read this fic and enjoy it. We know the real drama hasn't begun, and childhood secrets... well, you'll see the rest. Hah. Oh and we've been asked on our personalities. Well... Sakura is a brick. Sakura: ... and Hanabi is a narcissist. Hanabi: Excuse me!? Please just enjoy the story! Remember,** three different perspectives**! Hanabi: And I am _not_ a narcissist! Sakura: Sure...

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Romance, Drama

**Starring:** The Rikkaidai Regulars, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Pairings:** Kirihara x Yukimura x Sanada x Sakuno, with Platinum Pair on the side

**Summary: **Sakuno's grandma has died and she is living with the Sanada's. Coming to Rikkai was her first mistake, getting involved with the regulars was her second.

**Warning (s):** None in this chapter.

* * *

A/N: Well people have been wondering about the other people in Prince of Tennis, and well, next petal it was originally supposed to be in the view points of Ryoma and Tomoko. But, for **The Magical Whatever** we will also add Kirihara's viewpoint. Hope you enjoy this petal.

**Life Beneath the Sakura Tree**

**Petal Four**

**Begin.**

Today I felt like a complete idiot. Dumbfounded, actually. In all my life something like this had never happened. Now that I think back, as I'm sitting on the dojo floor anxiously awaiting the guilt to resurface, if I had kept my damn mouth shut, this wouldn't be happening.

It's ironic, really, because I seldom said anything whatsoever. And this time, if I had not driven him over his limits with my stupid words, I wouldn't be here right now. I wouldn't have to feel the chills down my spine from those scaring words. If only I had paid a_ little_ more attention...

If only I had understood him better.

If only.

Thinking back... it was during sixth period that I felt something was wrong. No, I _knew_ something was wrong. I couldn't explain it, exactly, but I knew something had happened. Never in my life had I felt like this. Then again there were a lot of weird things I have been feeling these past few days. What annoyed me the most was that it wasn't one of those feelings you could just shake off, like I usually did. Also, that wasn't the only thing bothering me. Yukimura was now acting strange whenever I was within a 1-meter radius of him. This was not something I could just let slide, either. I wanted to clear everything up with him sixth period...

...only to have him not show.

Apparently Yanagi had no idea where he went either. Now, not only was I—for no good reason—worrying about Ryuuzaki, but Yukimura too. Luckily enough, Yanagi hadn't been sitting anywhere near me, therefore he could not see the trails of frustration in my features. He'd be asking what was wrong or furiously scribbling data down into his notebook. Unfortunately, Niou was behind me 'accidentally' throwing papers at the back of my head every five minutes.

_Mental note, make him run 50 laps at practice today_.

My seat beside the window had done me some good, actually. (For the first time this school year.) I studied the scenery of the school. It wasn't anything extraordinary like Hyotei, but it was something that would keep my mind off these weird emotions.

The teacher's ramblings were going through one ear and out the other. I knew that I'd probably do poorly on the next test, but I just couldn't focus. And that fact_ itself_ was annoying me to no end. I could always focus. That was a given fact. A fact of _life_. I could concentrate on absolutely anything. It had always been like that and it will always be. I would make sure of that.

My mind drifted off, slowly and not much at first, then I became completely immune to Niou's childish behavior. Before I knew it, the teacher's words were entirely blocked out. I stared out the window, lifelessly, thinking of everything, of nothing. The thoughts just came to me. At first, to my irritation, they were about Ryuuzaki, and then they switched to Yukimura...

Suddenly, I felt a lengthy wooden ruler being banged on against my desk. I jerked back, in utter surprise. Afterwards, I heard a horrendously loud laughter erupt from behind me. Honestly, Niou would be paying for this through lap running later today.

The teacher looked truly peeved. "Can you repeat what I just said, Genichirou-kun?"

Now that was utterly humiliating. "No, sorry."

The teacher just gave me a look of disgust and muttered something about letting it slide and to make sure to pay attention. I nodded, dumbfounded. The class remained silent, with the exception of Niou. The teacher returned to whatever it was, and by this time I took a quick glimpse at Yanagi, only to have to meet his piercing gaze. Great, now I'd have to escape from _him_ too.

This was not my day.

If only I had known it would get worse.

Returning my gaze to the widened window, I saw a small yellow ribbon gracefully falling to the floor. I immediately recognized it as Ryuuzaki's. I shuddered. I could feel my nerves starting to get the better of me. Since when did I even care for her? I stopped my train of thought immediately. I had never thought this much. I continued to ignore myself, which was much easier said than done, as I found out.

_Finally_, I thought. The end of classes, time for practice. In other words, taking out all my frustration on the courts. I kind of pitied the poor freshman I'd be playing today. But only kind of. I started to wonder whether or not Yukimura would show up. He was the buchou, so of course he would show up. That's what buchou's did. Show up to practice, train the team and further more.

In most schools you would also have a coach, but Rikkai Dai wasn't 'most schools'.

I trudged out the classroom, forcing myself out and into the hallways. Today was Thursday, meaning extra long practice. I would have to tell Ryuuzaki that. I didn't know why I couldn't just leave her. But I just couldn't, and that was that. I made my way to her classroom, 1B, and stood outside waiting for the unknowing girl. Students piled out, noisily chatting amongst each other. Girls were giggling in my direction, but I just ignored them like I always did.

I waited and waited, leaning my strong body against the doorframe. Time was ticking. I had to get to practice. Finally, I gave up and barged in the classroom, not many students were in there now.

Actually they were mainly girls, as I noticed. Three of them were circling around Ryuuzaki's desk, saying something inaudible to my ears. They walked off soon enough, waving back to the girl as she gave a shy and unsure wave in return. Her friends, was my first thought.

Why else would you wave at someone?

Ryuuzaki had just noticed my presence when I called her name, "Ah! Sanada-san! G-Good afternoon." She replied meekly, looking at her floral yellow bag, which was on the floor, unwanted. I wondered why, silently.

"Look..." I began, scratching the back of my neck. For reasons unknown, I, Sanada Genichirou, was nervous. "Practice time is going to double today. The library will be closed by then, so come to practice today. Sit on the bench and read, or something..." I wasn't a very direct person. "I can't let you walk home alone. You barley know your way around school. Practice will end in 3 hours."

Very anti-social, actually.

Luckily for me Ryuuzaki seemed to understand and nodded eagerly. "R-Really, Sanada-san? I... I mean can I really watch you practice? The team won't get mad, would they? I-I don't want my pretense to be a disturbance..." She stood up timidly looking up at me. I grabbed her bag off the floor before she could reach it. I just wanted to hurry to practice. The fukubuchou was never late. Strangely, her bag was ten times heavier than normal. She blushed anxiously, and quickly snatched her bag away from me.

"Sorry Sanada-san!" She grunted as she lifted it over her tiny shoulders. "I-I can carry this!" She, as quickly as she grabbed the bag, jerked on her jacket but I by that time had already seen what she was wearing. "Really, Sanada-san it's not heavy!" It was then that I couldn't believe I hadn't even noticed she wasn't wearing a skirt. Instead she was wearing shorts, although too big to be her own.

Not only that, but they were those of the Rikkai Dai Tennis Regulars.

Before she had thrown on her jacket I saw a hint of a mustard yellow t-shirt. _What the hell_? I didn't want to question her and seem too interested. But at the same time I _wanted_ to know more than anything. She was wearing a regular's shirt from the tennis team. I wave of emotion swam through me. I was angry, and frustrated. _What right did Ryuuzaki have to wear that_? Maybe I was just saying that to hide the fact that I was actually... jealous.

_Jealous of_ _what_! I questioned myself.

Never before in my 14 years of life have I ever been jealous. It was a new emotion, something I had never felt so it was naturally harder trying to hide it than other emotions. It didn't seem to daunt Ryuuzaki though. She continued walking obliviously on ahead. Ryuuzaki seemed quieter than usual, and was having a harder time keeping up with my pace. I figured her bag was weighing her down. But every time I reached out to take it away from her and carry it, she would look away and mindlessly start babbling.

The usual hateful glares were sent Ryuuzaki's way as we walked down the long corridors. She seemed to have grown accustom to them. Or ignoring them. I was a clearly blunt person and maybe that is why Ryuuzaki didn't look fazed by my next question.

"Ryuuzaki?"

We continued walking.

"H-Hai?"

"Where's your uniform?"

She stopped dead in her tracks. She fiddled with the hem of her jacket and looked uneasy. Ryuuzaki's gaze hadn't once come my way. Instead she slowly started walking ahead, as if she hadn't even heard my question. That was my snapping point. I reached my arm out and caught her wrist. I couldn't take it anymore. I wanted to know. And I wanted to know _now_. Ryuuzaki froze. She looked shocked by the suddenness of this all.

As slow as ever, Ryuuzaki tried to wiggle herself free of my grasp. She hadn't tried hard; instead it was half-heartedly, like she had already given up. She must have because she had turned to face me. Her over-sized orbs were fixed on my cool gray ones. Her bangs were lowered so I couldn't clearly see her eyes. No, I couldn't see them at all.

"Let go, Sanada-san."

There wasn't a hint of joking ness in her voice. It scared me a little, or caught me off guard. I was taken aback, in short. I let go of her, wordlessly. Ryuuzaki was ashamed; I could tell by the way she hung her head. I walked on, my pace quickening on purpose this time. Ryuuzaki was trailing far behind me, but I wasn't scolding her like I usually would. She wasn't rambling away.

None of us dared to breathe on our way to practice.

If there was a turning point to my day today, it would be, hands down, tennis practice. Sitting in the dojo floor, I tried to pinpoint the exact moment everything fell apart. It wasn't my fault, _really_. Sure if I had said nothing, but really, Ryuuzaki and Yukimura were already on fire today. I just unexpectedly fanned the flames. I didn't mean to. Of course not. It just happened. And I knew there was no rewinding. There was no erasing the damage that had already been done.

That much I knew.

What I didn't was what I said. It wasn't something I didn't normally say. Honestly, I was no different today than I was any other day. But that didn't explain the whole team looking at me like I was some sort of outsider. _Me_. Their _fukubuchou_. Maybe it was because of Yukimura. It wasn't normal for Yukimura to raise his voice at all. Not to anyone, much less myself. _Maybe that's why_... Yukimura wasn't a violent person, not at all. I lay my head back on the tatami mats, rethinking the prior events.

I instructed Ryuuzaki to take a seat at the bench. She nodded, not even looking at me anymore. She sat and opened up her bag, as I saw from the corner of my eyes while heading towards the change room. Sighing, she started on her homework, mumbling something along the lines of 'gambatte'. I took off my cap and ran my cool fingertips across my hair. Today was definitely not my day.

"Oi! Fukubuchou, you brought Sakuno with you?" Niou grinned, draping himself across my shoulders. I roughly, and patiently, pushed him off. "Sanada, you sly dog, you!" He laughed wickedly while slapping my back. I growled. Usually people would back off, but this _was_ Niou after all. I found myself thinking why the hell Niou was calling Ryuuzaki, Sakuno. _And without any honorifics too_... Quietly, I banished the thought.

Kirihara came running after, yelling a thousand different excuses as to why he was late. He stopped when he saw Ryuuzaki sitting at the bench, incoherently whimpering to herself. It was obvious, even to the blind, that she needed help. Kirihara slowly crept up behind Ryuuzaki, while I quietly watched from afar._ I am_ not _spying_! I convinced myself. And I was not! I just happened to be standing a safe distance as to where I couldn't be seen, but I could hear the exchange of words perfectly.

"Iiiiee!" Ryuuzaki leapt out clinging herself to the closest person. It just_ happened_ to be Kirihara. He blushed at the contact and if possible, he turned redder than Ryuuzaki. She stumbled away, muttering unneeded apologies. Kirihara just scratched the back of his head, embarrassed and said something like, 'Sorry it was my fault'. I did not want to believe it but it annoyed me. How could Kirihara be so carefree around her? Didn't his heart be a thousand times a minute just by her presence?

Or was that just me?

"Looks like Genichirou is daydreaming." Yanagi's voice. I turned around casually, not giving Yanagi the satisfaction of catching me off my guard. And there he was, fully dressed and ready. For practice, or ruining my life? "Would you happen to have an idea of where Akaya may be?" He looked past me, trying to catch a glimpse of what I had been staring at, distracting me to the point where he could sneak up on me.

In response I did something Ryuuzaki would do by not looking Yanagi in the eyes. The humiliation was enough already, but for him to see what I was _actually_ staring at. "Hmm. Interesting. Could it be that you've been spying, Genichirou?" He raised me one of his neatly trimmed eyebrows. He trailed off by taking out his notebook and scribbling some notes. "This is some good data..."

I scoffed and walked off. I think Yanagi was satisfied with my answer though, because he was lowly chuckling to himself. How annoying. I returned to the courts, now fully changed. I did a quick once-over. Yukimura wasn't here. _What_...? That slowly processed into my brain. "Yukimura's not here?" I asked Yanagi, my back to him. I didn't want him to have _too_ much satisfaction by seeing my faintly colored face.

If I had turned around then, I think I would have seen Yanagi nod his head. "I haven't seen him in class either. You probably haven't noticed though Genichirou, with your mind being to occupied all the time now." He said quietly, almost to himself.

I didn't know whether to be offended, or not to. How could I not notice the absence of one of my best friends? I know that I was a naturally cold and quiet person, especially on the outside, but that didn't mean that I didn't worry about them at least a_ little_ on the inside. I clenched my hands into a fist, an action that was not taken for granted by Yanagi. He got the message, and walked out of the room swiftly. He walked towards the exit, but before doing so, Yanagi turned around. Even though his eyes were closed, I could tell his mind wasn't in the room.

He sighed, and as if forgetting my presence, he whispered,

"You may not have even cared, had you noticed, Genichirou."

My heart nearly stopped beating. Not _noticed_? Not _cared_? More than anything, I wanted to punch something. It wasn't an urge that I've usually gotten, but that didn't help calm my growing anger down. Yanagi thought that I hadn't even noticed Yukimura's absence? While in class I was racking my mind, trying to think of all the places he could be, Yanagi tells me that I haven't cared. _Just what right does he have_... I took a deep breath and exhaled.

This was Yanagi.

He was just being a good friend to Yukimura...

...wherever he was.

I wondered if Yukimura would tell me where he was if I asked. Had this been a week ago, I would know the answer already. He probably would of told me if he was going anywhere else in the first place. But why was I suddenly having doubts? Yukimura would, of course, tell me where he was. Then why couldn't I get enough courage to ask him? Was it because I was afraid of the answer?

Or was I afraid that he'd reject answering the question?

In a second, Yukimura himself came jogging around the corner. _Speak of the Devil_. "Sorry, sensei held me up." He said, as if that explained everything. It was a blind lie; I could see from Yanagi's reaction that he thought so too. As well as the rest of the team. But they all chose to remain silent. Just like that, they had accepted Yukimura's lie. Normally, it wasn't any of business. I would have asked him in private later because I didn't want to ruin my reputation. But this was different. I couldn't care less for my reputation right now.

Just as I was about to comment on anything, Ryuuzaki came marching timidly from the bench and lightly bowing her head to Yukimura. "A-Arigatou gozimasu, Yukimura-senpai... for, e-eto this afternoon."

For the second time today, I stood there, absolutely dumbfounded. Thank you for this afternoon? Just what was Ryuuzaki thanking Yukimura for? Was that where Yukimura was? Did they...like each other? Since when did Ryuuzaki call Yukimura, Yukimura-senpai instead of Yukimura-san? Why was my day so frustrating today? A million questions ran through my mind. What made me even more frustrated was that I knew the answer to none of them.

Yukimura just laughed it off. "Don't worry, Sakuno-kun. It was nothing you have to thank me for." He ruffled her hair in a friendly manner. "Anyone would of done that. So, don't thank me, okay?" Yukimura sounded very brotherly.

I saw Yanagi taking notes, while Kirihara was sulking. Niou looked _very _pleased, while Yagyuu and Jackal remained expressionless. I wanted dearly to know what was going on, but my face was kept as hard as a stone and my body stiff.

Ryuuzaki retreated to the bench, picked up her bag with some difficulties and continued on with her paper work. The team gathered around Yukimura and I, awaiting instructions. "I assume you've already run laps, so I want the regulars in courts A and B, and the non-regulars in courts C and D. First Years can start with the drills." Yukimura commanded while everyone else nodded and set to.

"Ne, Genichirou would you like to play a game against me?" Yukimura asked kindly, from behind me. He startled me, like many people were doing nowadays. He had not noticed, though. I nodded numbly, Yanagi's words ringing in my ears.

_You may not have even cared_. . .

_Had you noticed_. . .

I blinked, and missed Yukimura's serve. He aced the serve, and seemed a little worried that he did so. It wasn't on purpose, it wasn't intentional, it was just that I had seen what Yukimura had been wearing. His school uniform... A few answers came to me, but so much more questions had also arisen.

"Yukimura." I started, grabbing the tennis ball and bouncing it with my left hand.

Yukimura seemed puzzled, "Yes, Genichirou?"

I took a deep breath. It was now or never. Although, I wished it were never. "Where were you, you had Yanagi worried." Why had I said that? He had me worried, as well but I just couldn't bring myself up to add that in. I was about to shut my mouth, when I saw Yukimura's face.

I could have sworn I saw his cheerful smile falter.

**校**

Suddenly, everything went quiet.

The only sound was the tennis ball whistling in my direction. I saw it coming, but I was too stunned to move a muscle. I don't remember much of that exact moment, but I do remember Ryuuzaki screaming out my name. Had Yukimura thrown a tennis ball at me? I cleared my head of the thought. It was impossible. Even I knew some things in this world were impossible, some things you could never achieve, unlike what teachers told you when you were little. And Yukimura throwing a tennis ball in my direction before I was prepared was impossible.

_Dreams_ do _come true if we make them_. . .

When I became fully aware of my surroundings, the first thing I saw was Ryuuzaki hovering above me, asking if I was all right. It was then that I had become aware that I was on the ground for some reason. "Sanada-san! Daijoubu?!" Ryuuzaki was in a state of panic. "T-This is all my fault, if I just hadn't some t-to practice... and... and..."

No one said anything. The silence was pregnant. It was only a matter of time, really, what with the way that the paralyzing silence of the courts was weighing down on all of us. Of course, it wasn't completely silent...

There was the occasional sound of a team member's nervous footsteps, and maybe the hypnotizing clang of rackets that were tapped against the hard cement. And there would be Ryuuzaki, who seemed to be hyperventilating. But all those tiny things couldn't possibly mask the overwhelming silence that loomed in the air above our heads like a four-ton anvil, ready to fall.

Yanagi was the first to speak, his voice hoarse and unbelievable, I could see he was mentally calculating where his data had failed him, "Genichirou... are... you alright?" Even Niou or Marui were making any smart-alecky remarks.

There was this strange light in Yukimura's eyes; a silver gleam that looked like it could have melted silver into wax, if it had focused itself onto anything in particular. But the buchou was just staring off into space, and nothing was melting, and I was just praying that the anvil would drop already, because I was sure that the silence was going to crush all of us in a matter of time anyway.

I didn't want to be there for even one second longer.

No movement was made, Ryuuzaki seemed to have stopped breathing all together and Kirihara just shut his eyes tightly, possibly praying that this would all just be over with, just like the rest of us. And then, slowly, Yukimura looked on ahead, like he was going to start making his way off the courts.

I wasn't sure why, but suddenly, I was afraid. I was afraid that Yukimura would actually walk away from me, and that somehow, if I let him, he would never really come back. It was a stupid feeling, of course I knew that, one of those crazy things that I would have completely ignored if it had only been a couple days earlier, but now...

Now, I couldn't ignore it. And so I did something incredibly stupid.

I yelled at Yukimura.

I accused him of lying.

I knew that I was just taking out my anger, my frustration on him, and I shouldn't have. But I did. The buchou turned towards me, and there was an ugly spark in those navy blue eyes... I just knew that he was going to do something to me, that he wouldn't stop this time that everything really _would_ fall apart... It would fall and there would be nothing left... Had I been anyone else, I would of shut my eyes and waited for the worse.

But I was Sanada Genichirou, so I just stood there.

"S-Sanada-san..." Ryuuzaki was the only one who dared to speak. I found it slightly amusing how she could gain courage in such situations. All eyes were on Ryuuzaki now. "S-S-Sanada-san! You... you shouldn't yell at Yukimura-senpai! You... you just don't understand, Sanada-san." She whispered timidly. "Eto... I know it's not my place to interfere—" She stood now, looking determined. Ryuuzaki held her hands out in a defensive stance, as if I were going to attack Yukimura.

"I know that it's not my place to interfere, but you don't understand Yukimura-senpai..."

That four-ton anvil fell.

I didn't understand Yukimura? I didn't care? I didn't notice? Why was it that suddenly everyone was against me? I wanted to scream. I wanted to so dearly scream, to punch, to kick something, someone. But I was _Sanada Genichirou_, damn it! I had my pride, after all.

I was a little hurt, but the fact that I didn't show it just made me look even more careless. I gripped my racket, my gaze never leaving the floor once. Why should _I_ be the one to get blamed, after all it wasn't_ me _who started this.

Why was this happening to me?

Yukimura had kept his distance from me for the rest of the day. We hadn't even finished our game, which had barley started. Ryuuzaki said nothing for the duration of the period, while the rest of the team was too scared to comment on anything whatsoever.

They acted like hollow shells, doing what they were told; making sure this didn't affect their skills, staring on ahead and being wise with their choice of words. Normally, I would find it a relief to have everyone act like this, but this... this was just downright disturbing. A fake calmness built at the expense of other people's happiness. I glanced around at the regulars. On court A, it was a doubles match against our two doubles pair, while on court B it was a match between Yanagi and Kirihara. This just left me, Yukimura and Ryuuzaki—who was too absorbed in homework to note this.

What had she meant when she said I didn't understand Yukimura? Of course I understood him, Yanagi too. The three of us were friends since our days in elementary school, why wouldn't we understand each other? Our friendship was golden. Or at least, I would of liked to think so. In the past week it seemed to be proving otherwise. But why now of all days? I had so many questions, but answers were very rare.

Yukimura signaled all the members to come in, and that it was time to leave already. I must of been to caught up in my own matters that I had not even noticed that time flew by so fast. Truthfully, I was a little frightened of Yukimura now. That picture burned into my mind, that ugly spark in his eyes still hadn't left.

I looked around for Ryuuzaki, who was missing. "Damn it." I cursed under my breath. Now I'd have to look for her, and I just wanted to go home and pretend this never happened. I wanted to completely forget about this. These horrible guilty feelings I was feeling, the way Ryuuzaki stood up for Yukimura... I just wanted to forget it all. But no matter how much you want to forget something, I don't think you can _completely_ forget.

No matter what other people told you.

_That_, I knew.

To add to matters, I couldn't see Kirihara or Marui anywhere. What if they ran off with Ryuuzaki, who would just be naïve enough to agree? I growled; I've never felt this angry in my life. Walking with my tennis bag hung lightly over my shoulders, I turned the corner to see Ryuuzaki. _Thank God, now I can go home_.

"Ryuuzaki!" I called out.

My feet suddenly felt wobbly, like they were going to collapse from beneath me. That bad feeling re-surfaced. "Ryuuzaki!" Before I knew it I was running. Everything happened so fast. Too fast. There was Kirihara, with the petite girl cradled in his arms, Marui not trailing far behind.

I wanted answers.

And I wanted them _now_.

"Sanada-fukubuchou! Look what they did!" Was the only reply from Kirihara. I already knew what he meant. I took Ryuuzaki from him in my arms and walked off without a word. Neither Marui nor Kirihara questioned me.

Arriving home, I sat down on the porch of our house. That sounded weird to me... The porch of _our_ house. Ryuuzaki had fallen asleep in my arms. While we were walking home, Ryuuzaki kept crying softly, making me angry, just from feeling the girl's sorrow.

But then she turned silent, and when I looked at her, she was fast asleep in my arms, curled up like a small baby. She whimpered every now and then, but when I held tighter on her, she hushed and kept on with her sleep.

I lifted Ryuuzaki's uniform sleeve and looked sadly at her arm. Ryuuzaki must of had an abusive life at school. It made me angry, that I just found out. It was obvious. _Then why couldn't I see it_? Yes, today had been the worse day of my life.

If only I knew tomorrow would get much, much worse.

**Sanada, Genichirou**

**真田弦一郎**

I lay down, hands behind my head, supporting my head. I was on the rooftop of the school and it was last period. I knew that I was skipping class, but if I had to, to not see Genichirou's face, I would. It hurt to look at him now, something that was disgraceful. We were friends since when we first met, at age 9. It was ironic how we met at a tennis court, but I remembered that day clearly.

_Dreams_ do _come true, Sana-san, if we make them_ . . .

I wasn't the one who said that, that day, but why had I suddenly remembered it? I didn't even know who had; it was such a blur, that day. _Dreams do come true, eh_? I laughed at the simple thought. Dreams were strange things, something your subconscious created when you were unconscious. Did dreams really come true? I was beginning to distrust that saying, no matter how much I wanted it to be true. Dreams were only subjective experience of imaginary images, words, and thoughts during sleep.

Dreams didn't come true.

At least not for me.

Sighing, I wanted to recollect my thoughts. I would have to accept the fact that Genichirou liked Sakuno-san, and judging by her reactions, she liked him back, too. Then again, how could someone not like Genichirou? But maybe it was just me. I was love sick, and I wasn't enjoying it.

I let my eyes close, slowly drifting off, watching the scenery as it began to water. Or was that my eyes beginning to water? I quickly bolted off the ground and into a sitting position, quickly wiping away stray tears that escaped on their own, without permission. My stomach was filled with an ominous feeling, a feeling of despair. When I walked, it was as if I was carrying unwanted weight on my shoulders, and no matter how hard I tried to rid of it, it would stay. The more I struggled, the heavier it became.

The door to the rooftop slowly opened, and a pair of blurry hazel eyes made their way through the doorway. The figure was a petite feminine one, but I immediately recognized it as Sakuno-san's. I stood up rather sheepishly, hoping to get out of here before she saw me. Regrettably, Sakuno-san spotted me, but quickly made her way over to the other side. She was hiding something, and now I was inquisitive.

"Sakuno-san?" I called out slowly, hoping she wouldn't hear me. It was stupid, I know, to call someone and then want them to turn away. "Sakuno-san, what are you doing up here?" I questioned, now sure that it was her.

"Yukimura-san?!"

She seemed surprised by presence and gasped, bringing her hands to her mouth. Her face suddenly paled and looked like she wanted to have the ground swallow her up completely, a feeling I could relate to. Sakuno-san hesitantly regained composure and gave a tiny nod, mentally telling me she acknowledged my being there. She gave me a timid bow, letting down her extensive chocolate colored hair in the process.

Overall, Sakuno-san was a polite young girl, shy and a tad uncoordinated. I was in awe that Genichirou would fall in love with her. The two were nothing alike. They were 'contradictory', a word we learned in English class. It meant they were opposites, they had nothing in common.

Then again, opposites did attract, as learned in Science class. Sakuno-san was short, and very withdrawn. Genichirou was tall for his age, and although he wasn't social, he wasn't as withdrawn, restricted, as Sakuno-san. It amazed me how they could get along, what sort of conversation did they have? I shoved any notions away, focusing on what I had in front of me.

A soaked Sakuno Ryuuzaki.

She tried to hide it, but it didn't work too well. "Yukimura-san, what are you doing here? It's class time, I mean." Sakuno-san blurted, before realizing what she had said. "S-Sorry, it isn't any of my business." Scratching the back of her neck awkwardly, she sat down unhurriedly, gradually taking her time before I noticed her state of wetness. It was too bad that I've already seen it. I had a keen eye for these sorts of things. At first, it was just a hunch that Sakuno-san got picked on, but now it was definite.

But I couldn't do anything about it, and if the others found out, it would make no difference. We were just by-standers, uneventfully watching one child get picked on, as long as it wasn't ourselves. For her own sake, I hoped Genichirou didn't find out. It wasn't because I _wanted_ Sakuno-san to get picked on; it was because if Genichirou found out, it would get out of hand. But that itself, was inevitable.

"You're wet, Sakuno-san." I stated, pleasantly pointing to her soaked Phys-Ed attire. She slumped down in turn, self-consciously looking at herself. The one thing I wanted to know was how she and Genichirou even came to be friends. It was obvious that it wasn't by them. That was just impossible. Sakuno-san would be too scared to approach him and Genichirou was just anti-social.

I looked at her again; she didn't seem to notice my intense stare as she wiped off the imagery dust on her shorts. I was revolting. I couldn't help it, here was the girl who stole the man I loved. What made it worse was the fact that she was so innocent and oblivious that she probably hadn't even noticed the effects she had on everyone. I could tell that even Akaya was interested.

She was nothing special, really. Sakuno-san was as ordinary as they came. Right height, if not slightly shorter, cute but not attractive, well-mannered, and civil. She was the ideal 'ordinary girl'. However, that didn't explain why you couldn't take your eyes off her. She gravitated people towards her. Her awkwardness and shyness made you interested, wanting more. The way she never answered things confidently, always stuttering a reply, caring for the other person's feeling more than her own. For those reasons alone, you could easily love her. Perhaps this is the kind of person Genichirou loved.

The caring kind, far from how I was like.

"Eto, Yukimura-san, why are you up here?" Sakuno-san asked apprehensively. "It's last period... everyone's in class." She turned her gaze distantly towards the sky, where I had been staring earlier, sighing sadly. "The sky's really a bad shade of sapphire today... a dark midnight colour, almost scary looking." She chuckled calmly to herself, like she was convincing herself she was all right, that everything would be fine as long as she smiled and laughed. As long as she put up a facade of friendliness, no one would be able to penetrate her inner self; she would forever be protected by her lies. I was the same.

I grabbed hold of her wrist, like I've seen Genichirou do enough times, surprised by the size. Or the lack of size. "Sakuno-san," I said, stealing her full attention. "I know that you think everything will be fine if you ignore it, if you ignore the people who are trying so desperately to help you. It won't, Sakuno-san, I know, trust me. You have to sometimes take advantage of the wonderful people you have around you, they're only trying to make it easier on you..." I trailed off, not knowing exactly what I was implying. It just felt so good to let the weight off, little by little that I hadn't even noticed what I was saying.

Sakuno-san stiffened, "Y-Yukimura-san..."

"A lot of people are worried about you, you know." Her tiny hand burned under my equally warm one. "Genichirou especially..." The words burned on my tongue, a tingly sensation that didn't feel so bad the second time round.

Sakuno-san quickly shook her head, laughing ironically. "Iie, there's no way Sanada-san can ever be worried about me, Yukimura-san!" She usually struggled with her choice of words, but now they came out so fluently that it was uncanny, unexpected. "He has so much to do that he hardly gives me a second glance."

Blushing lightly, she recalled. "And you don't have to call me Sakuno-san, Yukimura-san, I'd prefer if you'd call me something else, eto... Sakuno-_san_ sounds weird." She mumbled. "Demo if you _want_ to call me Sakuno-san, I don't mind!"

I smiled gently, somehow being around the subtle girl calmed down my nerves. "No, I'll call you Sakuno-kun, if you don't mind, that is." I told her warmly. I let go of her wrist when I realized that I had been holding it for quite a while now. It was such a neutral feeling, between a brotherly act and an act of pure instinct. She nodded and asked if she could call me Yukimura-senpai instead, I agreed wholeheartedly, and then asked why she was wet and if she was cold.

She shivered in response, trying to deny. I lent her my Rikkai Dai tennis uniform, she rejected it politely.

"Sakuno-kun." I picked my words carefully, as to not upset the delicate balance we had. One wrong word and everything would fall apart, fall apart and there would be nothing left but the shards of that memory. Sakuno-kun stared at me, showing her focus. As for what I said next, I had no idea why I had even said it. "Sakuno-kun, do you love Genichirou, because I do."

Time itself seemed to slow down and come to a complete halt. Sakuno-kun remained frozen, not expecting the question. Perhaps she was running away from the question itself. I know I have for some time now. She didn't stutter for a response, actually she didn't even respond. But I knew already, her silence was enough of an answer. She looked nervous and said with an undertone that she was going to go change.

Eventually she knew there was nothing more she could do, and walked off to the washroom on the 2nd floor. I knew she would return, so I waited until then, sort of hoping she wouldn't show up and leave me alone with my thoughts. I wasn't a f_riendly _person; really, it was just an act put on in front of my peers, my classmates, my friends. Myself.

The gentle, kind, giving Seiichi didn't really exist, he was a fragment of my imagination brought to life.

A complete and utter lie.

_I_ was a complete and utter lie.

"Yukimura-senpai!" Sakuno-kun shouted as she ran towards me. I didn't know what I found more amusing; the fact that the uniform nearly fit her, or the odd surprise that even Sakuno-kun could be loud if she wanted to. "Yukimura-senpai, arigatou gozaimasu, really. Eto... I-I'm going to head back to class now, if you don't mind, anyway." She fiddled with the set of clothes uncomfortably.

I nodded and waved her off, "Genichirou would get suspicious if you weren't in class, ne?"

"Arigatou, Yukimura-senpai... I owe you a favor..." Sakuno-kun added one last time before running off, nearly colliding with the door in her own haste. She was uncoordinated; she was too quiet, too polite. She was too good to be true. May she be 'ordinary', but still. She seemed fake, but at the same time she gave off the feeling of reality. I couldn't even being to understand the simpleminded Sakuno-kun.

The two of us were alike in many ways, but opposites in others. It seemed that the Sakuno-kun I saw today was the _real_ Sakuno-kun, the one who came out only rarely. As for me, from years of digging my own hole to hide in, deep within myself, I was afraid the real Yukimura Seiichi was gone.

Hiding somewhere too deep to dig up.

Somewhere unreachable.

**校**

I groaned lightly, as I noticed it was time to go to tennis practice and I didn't have my proper uniform. I would get questioned, and I'd have to pretend that I was held up by the teacher. Genichirou and Renji would notice, I'm sure, Niou was also in that class but I'd get away with it on his behalf. If only the rest of the team could be like Niou and just accept everything and anything.

But life wasn't that easy.

I didn't mind telling Renji where I was, but I felt like I just _couldn't_ tell Genichirou. Would he be mad at me for spending time with Sakuno-kun? For pouring my heart out to her? Before this, Sakuno-kun and I had not talked much and it was easier to try and hate her. But now that we've actually, to say, bonded, it looked impossible. Sakuno-kun was impossible to hate. Every last part of her. Mainly, I saw her as a little sister and nothing more, but it was funny how such a strong sibling-like relationship could form in mere minutes. I could see why Genichirou and Akaya were so hopelessly in love with her, well at least Genichirou.

My footsteps were placid as I walked down the corridors. I received the usual kind looks from my peers, and the worried faces of teachers. As Renji had once told me, everyone 'loved me' in Rikkai Dai. What Renji didn't know is that everyone 'loved' the fake Seiichi. Everyone loved my facade. That was something that was not in Renji's precious data. I wouldn't tell him either.

I made a promise to myself, such a long time ago, that I would never show any other emotion than happiness. If I were scared, I'd keep it to myself. If I wanted to cry, I would hold it back. Bottling up all these emotions, living in fear of the day they would unwind themselves. Of course, I'd still be me, but at the same time, not me. But as long as everyone else was satisfied with this, this mask, then I would go on living like that.

Living the lie that was my life.

Making my way to the tennis courts, I was pleased to see Genichirou had taken charge and was sending the team to run laps. I came as soon as they were finishing up, giving a small wave in the direction of Renji, who seemed distracted. From years of being around him, Genichirou too, I could tell whether or not he was hiding something. His eyes may have been closed but his features gave him away. Always.

People said that a person's eyes were the gateway into that person's soul. Was that why Renji kept his eyes closed? As I gazed at the tall slightly tanned figure a fair distance away from me, my thoughts switching from Renji to Genichirou. It angered me how my mind could so easily wander to Genichirou, like it was normal. It wasn't normal for a guy to like another guy, was it? Even though Hiroshi and Masuharu had gotten together, it still gave me bad feeling. But I couldn't hide it forever. I was sure when, if, my parents found out all hell would break loose.

What would they think of their 'perfect' son then?

It wouldn't be something nice, not at all. I figured it would be worse in Genichirou's case. His parents were strict, maybe not his mother, but his grandfather, definitely. I didn't see his father around much, so I wasn't very sure about him.

Halting to a stop, I called in the team members in my best authorize voice. They all obeyed, they usually did anyway, and formed a perfect circle around Genichirou and I. I gave them the training schedule, and they nodded, heading off to do whatever it was they needed to do. From the corner of my eye, I noted Sakuno-kun sitting nearly on the bench near the change rooms. Instead of questioning anything, I let it slide. There was no point in bringing up something trivial. Genichirou probably invited her, I knew, but I didn't want to hear it. It was like if I heard it from his lips, my bottled feelings would surface.

The anger, the hurt, the despair I felt would all turn into negative energy channel towards him. I kept my mind off that and watched as Akaya was calling Sakuno-kun during his game with Renji, asking her to watch him serve, like a child would ask their mother the first time they did something incredible. Maybe with Sakuno-kun watching him serve, it _was _something incredible being done for the first time. For Akaya, anyway.

"Ne, Genichirou?" I asked as I came up from behind him. "Would like to play a game against me?" He didn't look surprised, almost like he had expected me to say something like that. I hated myself for things like this. I skipped last period to stay _away_ from him, but he, like Sakuno-kun, gravitated people towards him. The more I thought of that, the more they seemed perfect for each other. They balanced each other out. And the more I thought of it that way, the more it angered me.

I served the ball, over hand. It was a simple serve that even a first year could return, but that didn't explain why Genichirou missed it. It was like he blinked and completely forgot the game. I gave him a concerned look, hoping he didn't notice that I was playing in my school uniform. The rest of the team might have noticed, but they said nothing. I was expecting at least Genichirou and Renji to comment on something.

Maybe I was expecting too much?

"Yukimura." Genichirou sighed, grabbing the tennis ball and bouncing.

"Yes, Genichirou?"

"Where were you, you had Yanagi worried."

I had _Renji_ worried? Did I really mean that less to Genichirou that he wouldn't give a second thought as to where I was? Then, something happened that I promised myself that should never happen. My face fell, I tried to fake a smile, I tried hard, but it just wouldn't work. What was worse was that, grabbing the tennis ball closest to me, in one fluent movement, I swished the ball across the court, in Genichirou's direction.

The feelings I've been bottling up for so long had finally come out.

**Yukimura, Seiichi**

**幸村精市**

I awoke with a yawn, pondering on what had happened. Oh yeah, those bullies came back during practice and asked me why I had been watching the regulars practice. I remember Kirihara-san was there, and another blur... Oh no! _What if they told Sanada-san_!? That thought frightened me, and I bolted out of my bed. Wait, my bed? How on Earth had I gotten here? Unless Sanada-san carried me...

A while ago I was sitting peacefully, a little nervously, on the bench. Simply waiting for Sanada-san to finish practice was a much harder task than I thought. My dumb eyes kept wandering to Sanada-san; of course I wasn't doing that on purpose. Before I knew it, I was making my way over to Sanada-san, who had fallen. Unpleasant chills were sent down my spine, Yukimura-sempai wouldn't possible hit his own friends, purposely. It must have been an accident.

During practice, I fiddled with the Rikkai Dai tennis uniform Yukimura-sempai gave me. Waiting was nerve racking. I kept constant guard over my shoulders, knowing that those girls would come back any minute now. But I had to be strong. If not for me, than for Auntie, who thought I was fitting in just fine at Rikkai Dai. I had to keep on my cheerful facade. But those girls... it just wasn't fair.

Why should I be penalized for something I didn't ask for?

I never asked for Obaa-chan to pass away.

I never asked to live with Auntie.

I never _asked_ to fall in love so carelessly with Sanada-san.

Thinking of that gave me knots in my stomach. I had acted so rudely towards him all day and he still carried me home. I wasn't sure of that, but at the same time it could only of been Sanada-san. No one else knew I was living here. Sighing, I lifted the sleeve of my uniform, to see the damage the bullies had done to me, only to see it nicely wrapped up. _Sanada-san... _I felt my eyes tearing up.

"Hey, are you awake?" A heard the gruff voice from the other side of the door. Slipping out of my bed, I tiptoed to the doorknob and then opened it, taking as much time as possible. I wanted to delay the angry reaction on Sanada-san's face. I knew I'd just cry like the baby I promised myself I wasn't, if I did.

Sanada-san stood there, with anything but an angry face. Actually, if I didn't know him any better I would of thought that he looked somewhat concerned. I laughed at the consideration that Sanada-san would be worried over _me_. I mean, I'd understand if it were Yukimura-sempai, but...

Sanada-san caught my head before I could object and felt my forehead, saying something about not having a fever. I blushed uncontrollably. I hated this feeling that surrounded me whenever Sanada-san was around.

The fact that I knew I shouldn't feel it at all was even worse. I wasn't allowed to like Sanada-san as anything more than a friend. To me, Sanada-san was _off-limits_. Yukimura-senpai even told me so. Not directly, but I wasn't dumb enough to not catch his drift. He had even told me that _he_ was in love with him, something I wouldn't be able to admit in a thousand years. Maybe not even then. Yukimura-senpai and Sanada-san had been friends for a much longer period than I knew Sanada-san; Yukimura-senpai already had a head start.

Then why couldn't I just give up?

I whimpered lightly. I was _not_ in love with Sanada-san. I didn't even know why I was talking like I was, because I wasn't. No. Definitely not. _There is absolutely no way, Sakuno_. I told myself, for whatever good that would do. He had Yukimura-senpai, a much better person than I'd ever be. Sanada-san simply shrugged and left my room, but not before suspiciously eyeing my desk. My desk full of homework.

My desk full of my _classmate's_ homework.

I wondered why he hadn't brought up anything. Not that it would be good for me if he did. Perhaps he was just being helpful, carefully choosing not to question the matter. But I was sure he knew what really happened to me. Even so, they would easily wait until he was gone before they struck again, it made no difference whether he knew or not. It was simply something he couldn't do anything about.

He should simply of let the matter drop. I sighed again, clicked my backpack shut, and carried it out. My back ached from carrying heavy amounts of homework daily. I was quite happy that it was Thursday though. Friday was no homework day, and that meant no heavy backpacks tomorrow. I stood up, sat at my desk, and started doing my classmates' homework. The homework was easy, but doing 20 of the same papers repeatedly was making it hard.

Finally, I had finished and retreated downstairs to eat supper. Sanada-san was already there, and so was Auntie and Sanada-san's grandfather, who I rarely seen. Sanada-san's father wasn't here, but then again I'm sure I've never seen him yet. Sanada-san simply told me that he worked a lot and that he was hardly home. I could tell that he didn't want to dwell on the matter, so I never asked him about it.

"Good evening." I bowed to Auntie, who waved it off merrily and pointed to the seat next to her. Auntie was always in a good mood, as I've come to see. I didn't mind it though, it made me feel welcomed. But sometimes, only sometimes, it made me feel bad. I wasn't even her own daughter. She didn't have one, Sanada-san told me. She had always wanted a daughter, so I was just a convince for her. It made me feel like a gift. Wrapped up, given here, given there. Taking this, taking that.

I wasn't too fond of gifts.

Asides that, Sanada-san's grandfather didn't look too pleased to see me, while Sanada-san himself just mumbled a small greeting. I sat down shyly while the dinner table started up with talks about the most random of subjects. I hadn't said much, and Auntie let it slide, like I was a transparent piece of cloth, easily showing emotion. The emotion that I didn't want anyone to ask.

I didn't like it that my face showed how I was feeling so easily. If I were sad, anyone could tell. If I were happy, I wouldn't be able to control it. It was the way I was. But that didn't mean I liked it. It made me feel sensitive. In Seigaku, my classmates, save Tomo-chan, treated me like a porcelain doll. As if I would break by the gentlest touch. They would be careful around me, both what they said and did.

Not Rikkai Dai.

At first, I thought I would love that, that everyone would treat me as equally as they treated themselves. Rikkai Dai, as I found out, didn't treat each other's equally. Everything was built on status. The better your status, the more popularity you gained. Who you hung around with determined your worth. I've only heard about these types of schools, or read them in novels, but never had I expected to actually _attend_ one. It wasn't nice.

Perhaps if I had never met Sanada-san things would be different. But for some reason, I doubted that. Tomo-chan used to tell me that I drew attention to others, not that I'd acknowledged that. I found it hard to believe because, well, I didn't think myself as the type of person who could ever 'draw attention' to anyone. I was shy, I was clumsy and far from athletic or smart. I didn't talk often, only when spoken to. I didn't participate in class and had a much harder time trying to sort out my feelings and getting them through. I didn't stand up for myself, I got picked on, I was pathetic. I was weak. All in all, I knew that I could never grab anyone's attention, much less Sanada-san's.

_Tomo-chan's mind must have been elsewhere when she told me that_. I thought, sadly. It must have, there was no other explanation. What I felt for Sanada-san was no better than what I used to feel for Ryoma-kun. Admiration. I admired their outlook, their strength and the ability to voice their own opinions freely, without giving a second though as to what the other people thought. It was useless to even think of it, I knew, but I couldn't help it.

As soon as I returned to my room there was a soft knock. I was stunned; it didn't seem like Sanada-san's type of knock. He usually knocked curtly, impatiently waiting, but this time it was placid, waiting tolerantly.

"Come in Sanada-san, it's open." My voice sounded miserable, even to my own ears. There was no movement on the other side of the door. "E-Eto, is that you Sanada-san because I... I ano, just assumed b-b-because..." I trailed off, not quite knowing what I was trying to say. Why couldn't I just say what I wanted to? Even Yukimura-senpai didn't have a hard time with that, and he told me we were alike. I was starting to doubt it.

Sanada-san made his way into my room, looking like he was regretting coming here in the first place. He held out a piece of paper that I instantly recognized. It was my student council application. Apparently one of the girls thought it would be funny if they signed me up without my acknowledgement. And if I didn't go along, well, then I didn't even want to know what they'd do.

"Student council?" Sanada-san asked monotonously. I just nodded. "I didn't think you'd want to be a part of it, unless someone else did this." He was already on to me, if he didn't know already.

I shook my head. I didn't know why, either. What was the point of denying it all now? "They made me. I-I didn't _ask_ for this, it... it just sort of happened." I whispered, hoping he couldn't hear the sadness in my voice. Student council wasn't something anyone should be ashamed of, it was just the fact that I was scared, what, having to represent roughly 100 first years. It was not my kind of job.

And the others knew that.

"It happened without your knowledge."

"Hai..." Disgraced, I bobbed my head up and down in a hypnotizing matter. Quickly, though, I changed the subject. "But! Don't worry, Sanada-san, I'm sure it will all blow over eventually." It was a blind lie. This was one of those things that would never blow over, but I didn't want Sanada-san to waste his time concerning himself over me. No one should have to do that. "And anyway—"

Sanada-san cut me off, "Where did you get that tennis uniform today?"

"Eto…" I was hoping he'd forget about that, but apparently he didn't. How was I supposed to explain that Yukimura-senpai was the one who gave it to me after he told me he had affections towards Sanada-san? I, being the chicken that I am, didn't reply. I didn't think talking about Yukimura-senpai would do any good right now. He and Sanada-san, judging from the reaction of the others, had a fight. I wasn't honestly sure, but I had a feeling.

Sanada-san sighed and ran his fingers through his thick black-navy hair. "I figured it was Yukimura, anyway forget I said anything."

"D-Demo! No matter how much you _want_ to forget something, I don't think you can _completely_ forget anything, Sanada-san." I blurted without a second thought. I quickly covered my mouth. Where had that come from? I remembered someone tell me that before, long ago. I couldn't even remember whom, but thinking now, they were right. "Ah—never mind Sanada-san! I... I got to go!" I dashed past Sanada-san without a second thought or glance.

I questioned these feelings, something I had never felt before. It was like... like I _needed_ Sanada-san. And that wasn't allowed. I was the kind of person who obeyed rules and did as they were told. And I was told to stay away from Sanada-san. Sometimes indirectly, and other times directly. I shut the door to my room; once I was sure Sanada-san had left. I brought my knees to my chest. I wasn't allowed to love Sanada-san. Everyone was against me. I let my tears flow endlessly as I buried my head in my knees. Never before had I wanted something.

Until now.

I dearly wanted Sanada-san.

And it was scary.

**校**

Saturday's afternoon sunlight was awash in beautiful streaks of amber, gold, and muted white that spread across the landscape like strokes of a paintbrush, coloring the plentiful trees that had already been consistently growing their leaves in anticipation of an early spring.

I hummed to myself a nameless melody as I stared out the window, my small hands working swiftly over a sopping wet dish held beneath the tap. Auntie was out, as usual, and it was only Sanada-san and I.

I had finished serving lunch a while ago, Sanada-san said I shouldn't be the one cooking, as usual, but I refused. I lost myself in the breathtaking scenery for a few moments before realizing that the dish was washed squeaky-clean, and I placed it on a rack to dry, cramming it in the last space between all of the other dishes that had been used for lunch.

"Mou." I sighed.

I was falling a little behind. Lunch had been served at least two hours ago, and I had struggled to get the laundry done before even tackling the clean up from the meal. Auntie went out with some friends who just came into the country, from Korea, I think, while Sanada-san's grandfather was gone before I had even realized. I didn't even know where Sanada-san's father was. He hadn't been around for as long as I could remember.

Now with Auntie's request to go into town and pick up a pack of drawing pencils for her friend from the local art store and the practically empty cupboards and refrigerator, I doubted I would get any of_ my own_ schoolwork done today.

Truthfully, I was beginning to feel worn out. I was trying my best to hide the fact from everyone, but I wasn't sure they were completely buying into my reassuring smiles. It's not like they were oblivious.

_But this isn't anymore than I can handle. It will definitely get better soon!_

A couple of loud bangs sounded as the door in the next room slid open violently. I could hear Sanada-san's voice muttering softly to himself a string of unintelligible words, and I smiled weakly. _He must be frustrated today_... I turned my head and called out clearly towards the doorway separating the two rooms, "Are you hungry, Sanada-san? There's leftovers in the fridge, if you want."

"No." Sanada-san replied, sounding unnaturally emotionless in response to my innocent question. A couple of pounding footsteps came closer until Sanada-san's lean body fit into the frame of the doorway, falling heavily against the side as dark curious eyes landed on my face. "What are you doing?"

"Cleaning up," I replied in a chipper voice, smiling at Sanada-san as I reached for the tie of my apron, Auntie said I needed one of those too, tugging it apart with my fingers until the knot was loose. I ducked as I brought the upper loop over my head, flipping my braided pig-tailed hair over my shoulder in the process. I carefully folded the wet apron and stared down at the work of my hands as I asked my next question, hoping for a positive response. "Do you want to go to the store with me?" I blushed for asking, I knew Sanada-san would refuse, I didn't know why I bothered.

Nowadays, I didn't know why I bothered with a lot of things.

"Store?" Sanada-san demanded, narrowing his eyes at me. "I _was_ going to get some new tennis equipment..." He threw in as an afterthought. He turned his piercing gaze back to me. Slowly, he nodded. "No one better see us."

I giggled at his answer, thinking that he was always quick to assume the worst about things. But he had agreed, and that was a shock. "You don't have to if you don't want to! I just thought you might want to spend some time out of the house and go into town for awhile." I placed the apron on the little space near the sink that was reserved for the dishtowels and other such items and clasped my hands in front of me as I watched the taller boy slump forward.

"What do you have to go into town for?" he asked, locks of the darkest navy falling forward into his eyes that were impatiently swiped away with long fingers. His mouth set into a pursed line that matched his generally bristly tone of voice, eyes still guarded.

I smiled, "Ano. Auntie needs some art supplies for her friend. Drawing pencils. She asked me to go to the art shop and pick some up for her, if I didn't mind." I answered, my bright hazel eyes locked on Sanada-san's face.

"Oh." And that was all he said. "She still shouldn't have asked you." He muttered, grabbing a light jacket from the coat rack.

"It's okay, I'm going into town anyway to get groceries," I interjected with a wide smile, bringing myself closer to the door and grabbing my own pink jacket. "Auntie simply wanted to know if I would make another stop for her. It's fine. Really, Sanada-san!"

Sanada-san was silent, but to me it seemed his inner rage was receding. I took a deep breath and softened my smile, somehow realizing that it was actually completely genuine. Just seeing and talking with Sanada-san had melted most of my stress and weariness away. I paused, but Sanada-san remained unspeaking. "Hurry, up. I'll meet you outside." And with that, he shut the door after him. "Don't get lost on your way." Was he teasing me?

"Mou, Sanada-san." _But thank you_.

_For everything_.

Sigh.

"Aren't you cold?"

The two of us were walking down a small dirt path on the outskirts of town, our shoes making shallow impressions in the soft earth as we pressed forward. The ground's supple properties held a direct correlation to the amount of travelers that tread over it, namely, the people who lived in the Sanada household and its visitors were the only ones to ever take it as a road into town.

To the average pedestrian looking out from the village's vantage point, the grove of trees from which we emerged would have appeared as ordinary as any other. Despite the expansive reach of the Sanada property, it was invisible to the many people who lived within miles of its borders.

"_That feeling of seclusion. . . doesn't it bother you sometimes, Sanada-san_?"

"_Not after you get used to it. The quiet becomes normal, and it gets startling to be back where everything is so busy and loud. You miss the solitude then_."

Sanada-san had snarled the earlier question from between clenched teeth that clacked together from the invasive chills running through his body. I guess that explained why Sanada-san enjoyed his quiet. It was the way he was raised, in the depths of his home, isolated from most of the other people.

The action of walking had begun pumping his blood and bringing more warmth to his cold interior, but he was still uncomfortable being outside and couldn't wait to enter the town and get into a shop, I'm sure. Maybe he was more sensitive to the cold than I was. Although, that hardly seemed possible.

The cold and I didn't mix too well.

I smiled at Sanada-san's inquiry, shaking my head and glancing sideways at him with a slight curiosity dancing inside my deep hazel depths. I was dressed simply in a pair of thick brown pants and a loose shirt covered with a light parka, under my thick pink jacket. "I'm not really cold at all. A-Anyways winters almost over and it'll technically be spring soon, Sanada-san. E-Eto, you're—" I noticed his unsuccessfully hidden tremors and frowned. "You're freezing."

"No, its—" Sanada-san steeled himself, clenching his stomach in order to regain some control of his randomly firing nerves. He sighed with frustration, realizing that it was going to be impossible to keep the truth from me with any lie. That made me feel terrible, I lied a lot, and of course it was only to protect him, but nonetheless. "I hate winter." He admitted, with many difficulties. I guess even Sanada-san hated non-tennis related things. "But spring's worse." He sighed for the umpteenth time.

I was taken aback. "S-Spring? But everyone loves spring, Sanada-san!" I said with slight reproach, and without realizing, I reached out and took Sanada-san's hand within my own, my slender fingers closing around his.

His grip was cold and firm but gentle, fragile. I felt a paradox that I couldn't even begin to comprehend, as a flood of emotions began within me, coming so fast that they rose along with some kind of acidic fluid from my stomach. I recognized the butterflies, but still, a more overt sensation of comfort kept my body's 'fight-or-flight' responses in check. Surprisingly, Sanada-san returned the hold. For whatever reason, Sanada-san was full of surprises today.

And shamefully, I was enjoying them.

The rest of the walk to a small local grocery store was mostly in silence, like always, though it was the comfortable and familiar kind and not a reflection of a relationship fractured by insurmountable differences.

"Do you have a list?" Sanada-san asked as I extracted my hand from his after we had entered the store, digging around in the deep pockets of my loose pants. I nodded happily as I brought out a thin sheet of paper, gazing intently at the neatly printed items I had listed on its surface. After a few seconds of standing next to me awkwardly, Sanada-san grabbed a cart from nearby and snatched the list from me, causing the paper to crease in his clenched fist.

"Come on, let's just do down the aisles and pick stuff out."

I nodded and followed Sanada-san as he began to push the cart, leaning his arms heavily upon it as they made their way down the first aisle. He kept his face stony and glared at a few vendors who tried to offer us discounted goods and place unwanted things in the shopping cart. The scene just made my smile widen.

Luckily, I was quick to brush them off politely after Sanada-san had barreled past them. I stopped in front of the bakery counter and called for Sanada-san to slow down. "I need to pick up some bread. Do you want to pick out something for yourself?" I asked.

"..." Sanada-san said nothing, allowing his eyes to rove over the various baked confections and finding that they lingered on some delicious-looking dumpling. He looked at other breads and desserts but found nothing that made his stomach grumble. "I don't like sweets." He settled with his answer as I just gave him a funny look. I had no idea how any could hate sweets _and_ spring. Then again, this was Sanada-san and Sanada-san was different.

But a good type of different, unlike me.

"Really?" I asked, not surprised.

"Yes." Sanada-san replied, taking the cart and turning it slowly, keeping his pace sluggish enough to accommodate me as I pored over my list. He steered it down the next aisle, thoughts going nowhere as he looked at the products lining the shelves.

I hadn't really eaten a thing since breakfast, but I couldn't force myself to think that I was actually hungry. I was worried about the paper due in school that I hadn't even started thinking about. Well, I had thought about it, before having to do nearly 30 other papers.

I went down my list, folding the paper down with each item that they put into the cart. I continued to urge Sanada-san to pick out things for himself, pointing at the candy and suggesting we each get something. He simply declined each time I asked, being careful to keep his voice and face neutral to avoid having me think that he was mad at me. Of course he wasn't, and if he were he wouldn't show it so freely.

We waited in the massive line up, Sanada-san making sure no one we knew saw us. If they did, there would be a lot of questions to answer. Also, I did not want to ruin Sanada-san's reputation. I was aware that he took great pride in it, therefore I didn't want to do anything to soil it. The two of us bagged the groceries without any hesitation and Sanada-san paid the money.

As we walked out, Sanada-san grabbed all 3 of the bags. "Mou, I can carry something." I offered, turning to the taller boy and holding out my hand so that he could pass one of the bags to me and lessen his load. He rigidly refused, lifting one of his encumbered arms to push mine away.

"I got it," he said.

I didn't fully believe him, but I knew when to quit. Sanada-san was a lot of things, but his stubborn streak was pretty spectacular sometimes. I took a few moments to study him, sunlight filtering in from behind his head forming an ethereal halo around his profile and giving him an illusion of transparency. He could have been a ghost, or a guardian angel that had come to the Earth plane for a couple of stolen moments in order to help me, I mused silently.

He certainly fit the bill of such an angel, even though he tried to hide his generous tendencies with a cloak of general disdain and prickly hostility. Though his rougher emotions were probably true when directed at his teammates, I knew that he didn't exactly feel that way towards me anymore. Or at least, most of the time.

The two of us continued down the busy streets of Japan. I had never been to this side of town much because I had never left areas near Seigaku and in the past week of my arrival, I had barley left the house asides attending school and occasionally watching Sanada-san practice tennis in the street courts. This experience was new to me, and I was overjoyed. To be in town with Sanada-san was like a dream come true, to me at least.

Sanada-san gave me a sideways glace. "The tennis shops are down there." He merely stated. I hesitantly nodded, not quite catching his drift. "A lot of people from other schools will be there. Rikkai Dai is no exception." Oh. Students from Rikkai Dai would be there and seeing us together was not good. "We'll come back another day."

"But... but I know how much you wanted to go and, and..." I hadn't a clue what I was trying to say. I wanted Sanada-san to go, because, well, he put up with my groceries and me. He even accompanied me to buy Auntie's supplies; he deserved to go check out whatever tennis equipment he wanted. "Sanada-san you have to go, you put up with me all day, so it's only fair."

What happened next was a complete and utter coincidence.

"Sakuno-chan!?" I looked ahead to see Kirihara-san, Niou-san, Marui-san, Jackal-san, Yagyuu-san, Yanagi-san, and Yukimura-senpai walking on the other side of the street. It was Kirihara-san who spotted us. More like me. Sanada-san looked like it was the end of the world. Well, at least he was showing some sort of emotion, but that was the only bright side to this situation. "Sakuno-chan is that you!?" Kirihara-san waved frantically at us, Jackal-san tried to calm him down, and we received many looks by the people passing by.

"Well, what's this? Fukubuchou on a _date_?" Niou-san teased, wrapping an arm around Yagyuu-san, who seemed oblivious to what was going on. "I never thought I'd see the day! Right, Hiroshi?"

"..." Yagyuu-san said nothing.

Niou-san continued his thunderous laugh. "And with Sakuno, no less! I always thought he had a thing for Mura-buchou!" I winced. Niou-san had no idea what he was saying, and was too ignorant to observe the damage he was causing without even knowing it. Some subjects were best left untouched. This was one of those subjects. But Niou-san couldn't tell.

I didn't mean to think that, that Niou-san was an 'ignorant' person, but it seemed so. He was just so carefree. I envied that part of him, not giving a care in the world for anything else. Although, that did have its downfalls. He couldn't see what was simply in front of him. That or he was choosing to ignore it, like Yanagi-san.

"We are not on a date, Niou. I was simply showing Ryuuzaki around." Sanada-san grumped and looked like he was ready to grab my wrists and walk off, before grasping the fact that he was still carrying the bags.

Marui grinned suspiciously. "That doesn't explain why you were _shopping_ together!"

"Marui!"

"Fukubuchou and Sakuno-chan sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N—"

"Shut up Marui! 50 laps on Monday!"

I tried to comply. "S-S-S-Sanada-san!" I desperately clung on to his jacket, hoping to save Marui-san from Sanada-san's wrath. Yukimura-senpai had been very quiet throughout the whole meeting. Maybe he was still mad at Sanada-san? "Don't, you wanted to go visit the tennis shop, remember?" I asked, anticipating the moment where everything would fall apart. I didn't want the same tension to loom above us like it had a couple days back. It was intimidating. Bloodcurdling, even.

"Why don't we all go somewhere?" Kirihara-san suggested. "Like the bowling alley, wasn't that where we were heading, Mura-buchou?" He smiled a smile that was too big for his face. Kirihara-san looked back at me, incase I didn't want to go. It wasn't that I_ didn't_ want to; it was that I didn't know whether or not _Sanada-san_ wanted to go. "Or is Sakuno-chan going somewhere with fukubuchou?" His face dropped. It wounded me to see it; Kirihara-san's face did not go with a frown. Maybe it was because he was always smiling that I got too used to it with that same appearance.

I looked at Sanada-san who remained as still as a stone. "Ano, can we go, Sanada-san? I've always wanted to try bowling." I tried to persuade him. I wondered why. I was sure it was because I didn't want to let Kirihara-san down, even though I had my own work to complete. I wondered when Kirihara-san became such an important part in my life. It was so gradually that I hadn't even noticed. Maybe I was no better than Niou-san when it came to these sorts of things.

"Fine." Was the authoritarian reply from Sanada-san.

I looked up at him with my eyes twice as big. "R... Really?!" To say I was very happy would be an understatement. "Arigatou gozimasu, Sanada-san!" I beamed, and my hands, without permission, wrapped themselves around his waist. He stiffened at the contact, and I pulled away, embarrassed. The rest of the team, minus Yanagi-san, Kirihara-san and Yukimura-senpai laughed.

The 9 of us went to the bowling alley, like we said and formed teams of 3. I was with Kirihara-san and Niou-san. Sanada-san was with Jackal-san and Yagyuu-san, while Yukimura-senpai was with Yanagi-san and Marui-san. So far, Yukimura-sempai's team was in the lead, followed closely by Sanada-san's team. Our team was lagging behind my more than a few points. And I was certain Kirihara-san was just missing on purpose to build my self-esteem.

Finally it had come down to the final points, Yukimura-senpai's team had 207, Sanada-san's had 201 and our team had 198. We needed a strike to win the game. Sadly, I was the last one up and Niou-san just hit all the pins except the two on the opposite sides of each other. I knew it had a technical name, but I wasn't a bowling expert, so I didn't know. All eyes were on me. I just knew I'd screw up.

Kirihara-san cheered me on, much to my embarrassment. "You can do it, Sakuno-chan!"

"We lost." Niou-san moaned, throwing his hands in defeat.

I guess it was within good reason. I picked up the lightest ball, which happened to be a 5-pound, and slipped my fingers neatly into the holes. I could feel Sanada-san's intense stare arched on my back. I could feel the aura Yukimura-senpai was giving off. I could hear Marui-san hastily chewing away on his gum. And absolutely anyone could hear Kirihara-san's encouraging words. "Eto, here I go—" Unfortunately the bowling lines were very slippery, as I found out.

"Ryuuzaki!"

"Eeek!" I shrieked as the bowling ball slipped out of my hands and made its way evenly down the long lane. As Sanada-san helped pick me up off the floor, we all watched the bowling ball travel in such speed that it could be compared to that of a snail's. What amazed me the most was that it actually not only hit one pin, but both. Knocking them slowly to the floor to be swept up again, for the next player's game.

Kirihara-san's eyes looked like they were about to fall out of their socket while the rest of us were speechless, even me. This was my first pin knocked down in the entire game. I gasped, my hands covering my mouth. Yanagi-san was jotting something down, while saying, "That certainly was not in my data."

Kirihara-san was the first to react and Niou-san jumped off his chair, screaming with joy. Marui-san just sulked at Niou-san's insults, while Kirihara-san picked me up, twirling me in endless circles while I laughed along. This was honestly the most fun I had in ages. Even Sanada-san patted my head, followed by Yukimura-senpai's congratulations.

"We won!" Niou shrieked.

"Yeah, because of Sakuno-chan!" Marui retorted.

Yanagi-san nodded and I giggled. "Actually, Masuharu, Bunta is right. It was Sakuno-san who saved you." Niou-san just went to sulk and now it was Marui-san poking fun at him. "You managed to surprise me yet again, Sakuno-san." Although I could hear a hint of iciness in his voice, this was defiantly the most fun I had in a long time.

Afterwards, we all grabbed lunch at a local restaurant, only to have it turned into a food fight, with Sanada-san yelling all the way through. Even Yukimura-senpai looked embarrassed, but then again that could have been another emotion.

As we walked back, Sanada-san wasn't the only one carrying the bags, actually Kirihara-san volunteered to carry one while Niou-san got in trouble and had to carry the other. Sanada-san and Yukimura-senpai were walking side-by-side in such perfect synchronization that that cloud of silent anticipation returned, but only for a few seconds before Kirihara-san started to chat up a storm.

"Ryuuzaki." I heard in the near distance, as well as a, "Sakuno-chan!" Wondering what in the world was going on I did a full 360 turn, my long braids swimming across the vast sea that was the air. My heart came to an abrupt stop. My eyes must have been playing cruel tricks on me. There was no way this could be happening. "T-There's no way..." I whispered hoarsely, my words caught up in my throat. My eyes started to water uncontrollably. "R-Ryoma-kun..."

Suddenly, the heaven I was in a second ago, was unreachable.

**Ryuuzaki, Sakuno**

**竜崎桜乃**

* * *

Wow, this chapter was ridiculously long. Sorry for the late update, we truly apologize. But when we were about to finish off the last bits of the story, we tried to log in and got a response that went like this; "We are currently experiencing heavier than expected traffic and are unable to fulfill your request at this time. Please come back later. Thank you." How annoying, eh? We just really hope you continue **reviewing**! **Thank you** **all**. You are our inspiration.

Upcoming Petal: Tempers flare, arguments and feelings are brought out into the open, and Sakuno confesses her feelings, but not to whom you think! Yukimura reminisces while Sanada is downright annoyed. Ryoma or Tomoko are not very pleased with Sakuno's new life and ask her... to run away with them? Will she accept? The drama really heats up, next petal!

(1) Sanada's view: 'Arigatou gozamaisu' means thank you very much. Yukimura called Sakuno, Sakuno-kun, an honorific usually used by males. We kind of played around with the honorifics there, heh, sorry.

(2) Yukimura's view: Yukimura now calls Sakuno, Sakuno-kun, showing that they've become closer, friends, if you'd call it.

(3) Sakuno's view: They were playing 10-pin bowling, so 198 plus 10 would be 208 and their team won by one. 'Mou' is the Japanese equivalent to 'geez'.

Anyway, **KiriharaAkaya**, well we hoped you liked this petal too! **On.E.Gai-chan**, you reviewed 2 times but we think it was a mistake. But thank you! **Hropkey**, lol we have a friend like that, we hope this chapter was long enough for you.** tessaeharrison**, okay thank you for the warning, but we hope you still read. **The Magical Whatever**, the next petal will contain Kirihara's view for you, okay? **Ahotep**, ah we had exams too. Sigh, that's why it took so long. We hope you repaired your brain so you can read this fic! **Arihdni**, well Sanada and the others found out, so until next time! We thank you by the way! **Gwynhafra**, sorry this wasn't so constant! Hope you'll forgive us, we had exams. Curse it all! **whitelilies**, sorry for any and all mistakes, we hope this petal was better! **phoe2k**, wow thank you, thank you, thank you so much! We really hoped you liked this petal too. **SanaHunny**, this chapter is by far the longest. Sigh, so much work, but it's worth it. Thank you. **Ad**, for you in this chapter, we did not overlap scenes, we hope you liked this one, review, okay? Thank you! **uranaishii**, wow thank you very much. We really don't write very well! Sakura: Please don't flatter Hanabi, she'll get a bigger head than she already has. Hanabi: What!? **sesshomaruobsessed**, we've decided after this we'll make a AtoSaku fic, (romance/tragedy) for you, and it was inspired by you too! Lol. We hope you read it, whenever it comes out. **miracleflame-alchemist147**, we thank you here's another petal for you! **S-Note**, thank you for taking your time to review! **Kirihara Aka-chan**, another petal, pour toi. (For you.)

**—S&H—**

**Signing out.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


	5. Petal Five

_♥Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 私立立海大附属中学校! Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them._

* * *

Hello everyone, back with a special interlude petal. Of course, this petal still develops the story line. A lot, actually, so don't worry. Okay, now, usually the viewpoints go: Sanada, Yukimura, Sakuno, but this time it will be **different**. They will go; **Tomoka**,** Ryoma**, **Kirihara**, okay? Oh yes and thank you so much for all your reviews! We hope you enjoy this petal just as much, and please review again, okay? 

A/N: Ah, we were asked how long this story will be, approximately. And we were thinking somewhere between 10-12 chapters/petals. Although if it doesn't end like that, please don't kill us! That is just an approximate guess. Heh, we hope you haven't noticed, you probably did, but last petal we decided to switch viewpoints. Sakura wrote Yukimura's and Hanabi wrote Sanada's. Sorry if any of them were out of character!

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Romance, Drama

**Starring:** The Rikkaidai Regulars, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Pairings:** Kirihara x Yukimura x Sanada x Sakuno, with Platinum Pair on the side

**Summary: **Sakuno's grandma has died and she is living with the Sanada's. Coming to Rikkai was her first mistake, getting involved with the regulars was her second.

**Warning (s):** Kantou tournament result spoilers. Spoilers on how Sakuno and Ryoma met, but that episode/book one, so we're sure there's no real reason to bother writing that.

* * *

**Life Beneath the Sakura Tree**

**Petal Five**

It was such a blur, that day, my mind span in endless circles. Ryuuzaki-sensei_ died_? How could that be? I kept in the feeling of wanting to puke, and took a deep breath. I cried for days after, while the senpai-tachi of the tennis team were in what seemed like denial. When we came to the hospital, Sakuno-chan was already there, crying. I've never seen her in that kind of state. I mean, sure I've seen her cry, but like that?

Then again, I probably wasn't any better.

The next day, tennis practice was cancelled. The nationals were soon approaching, but it was cancelled anyway. The senpai-tachi refused to have a replacement coach. They said that no one could replace Ryuuzaki-sensei, and that was true. Ryuuzaki-sensei was an essential part in our lives, as was Sakuno-chan, but now they were both gone. There was absolutely nothing left. No trace of their existence remained in Seigaku.

After her death, Ryuuzaki-sensei's, I thought, it was bound to happen eventually, especially with the heart attack she suffered during that training camp. But that didn't mean any of us could easily accept it. What would become of our tennis team now? Where would Sakuno-chan go?

Those were the only thoughts that clouded my mind, that day.

Life without Sakuno-chan was dull, that much I could guarantee. It was weird, walking down the Seigaku corridors with no one by my side. What was worse was the fact that Sakuno-chan hadn't even told us _where_ she was going. Ryoma-sama seemed concerned too, but he hid it well. I didn't know for sure if her sudden leave affected him at all, but it looked that way.

During the few tennis practices, Ryoma-sama would look back every now and then, as if he was expecting Sakuno-chan to be there, quietly cheering him on. But she wasn't, and maybe she would never return. But that was only a maybe; a maybe that I would make sure wouldn't come true. I wanted Sakuno-chan back, and so did Ryoma-sama, so why couldn't we have her back? It was only natural to want, and if more than one person wanted the same thing, why shouldn't they have it?

It was just; in this case, it happened to be Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

So here I was, sitting through an equally dull English class, with Ryoma-sama sleeping in the desk next to me. He did that a lot now, sleep, I mean. Maybe, in his dreams he was still with Sakuno-chan, and he preferred his dreams to reality. But then, he'd have to wake up, facing the fact that Sakuno-chan was gone.

Come back to the reality without his pig-tailed princess. We all wanted her back. It was like she was a small spark of hope we've all grown accustom to. It was like she _had_ to be there, and it just felt weird otherwise. Practices without her were as if something was... missing.

It was an empty void, really. An empty void screaming to be filled. But no one was filling it. Life went on normally, obviously, but no one could ever shake off the feeling of nothingness that clouded us. The cloud loomed above us, and it was like it would never go away. The cloud was clearly above Ryoma-sama.

Although, Ryoma-sama and Sakuno-chan weren't an official item, it was obvious to everyone he treated her differently than he had his fan girls. He acted coldly towards her, sure, but he was Ryoma-sama. That was just the way he acted. I did feel a little awkward now, I've always loved Ryoma-sama, everyone knew that, and he was in love with my best friend. This was classic school drama.

But I wasn't planning on playing the villain.

Yes, I loved Ryoma-sama more than words could describe, but he was obviously Sakuno-chan's. I wasn't about to interfere with that. The teacher continued his lesson, calling on random students who weren't paying attention to answer his questions. I sighed heavily now, I didn't like taking notes. Usually Sakuno-chan would take them for me, and then I'd copy them off of her afterwards, when I felt like it.

I forced myself to grab my mechanical pencil and scribble down whatever I heard. That was when I had a brilliant idea. Why hadn't I thought of it earlier? I, no, _we_, would go and _find_ Sakuno-chan. It wasn't that difficult, was it? I'd take Ryoma-sama along, as well. He'd probably act like he didn't want to come in front of the senpai-tachi, but I knew he wanted to deep down, and in the end he'd accompany me.

I dashed down the hallways, realizing that Ryoma-sama had left early. "Darn." I said, aloud, bumping into random students, throwing their notebooks down in my haste. "Faster, faster, Tomo-chan!" I didn't apologize. It felt weird, when I ran like this, usually to see Ryoma-sama's matches, Sakuno-chan would be the one apologizing for me, as I ran further and further down the hallways, leaving the girl to clean up my mess.

Checking my watch, it read 3:11pm. There was no practice today, in lack of a coach, so where on Earth _was_ Ryoma-sama? My pace slowed down, I was running around in circles. This was hopeless. From the corner of my eye, I saw Tezuka-senpai and Fuji-senpai coming in from the vast crowd of Seigaku students. Quickly, I made my way over to them. I wasn't, unlike Sakuno-chan, afraid to approach them.

My eyes stood fixed on the taller figures that were gazing down at me. "Fuji-senpai, Tezuka-senpai, have either of you seen Ryoma-sama?" Tezuka-senpai gave a simple nod, pointing to the direction of the blossoming sakura trees.

Fuji-senpai rested his warm hand on my shoulder, just as I was about to run off to the school field. I looked back at him, giving him a questioning look. "Saa, Osakada-san, don't you think Echizen needs a little alone time?" Fuji-senpai was a very understanding person, his eyes were still closed and that smile was still plastered on to his face. It made me question how he could be happy; I simply couldn't get any happiness through myself at all.

"Hai Fuji-senpai." I said, almost automatically. Although, just because one of my senpai-tachi told me to give Ryoma-sama some 'alone time', didn't exactly mean I would be a good little girl and listen. That wasn't me. I just hoped Fuji-senpai didn't notice, and he didn't. Or, if he did, he just walked away with Tezuka-senpai in suite. I heard him tell Tezuka-senpai something in the distance, but I couldn't make out what it was, but I'm sure it was along the lines of,

"_Everyone learns things through trial and error, Tezuka. _

_You can warn them, but that doesn't necessarily mean they'll listen. _

_We can only now watch_."

Surely, there was Ryoma-sama, beneath the sakura tree, his eyelids carefully shut together. An empty can of his favorite Ponta drink swayed hollowly against the wind, on the edge of tipping over, only not. He looked an angel, fallen, but struggling to keep to his feet. I swooned over him for a couple minutes longer, before remembering the mission. Mission: Find Sakuno and Bring her Back to Seishun Gakuen Academy.

"Ryoma-sama!" I brought my hands to my hips, glaring down at the tennis prince. "Ryoma-sama, rise and shine! We're going to go find Sakuno-chan." I was a demanding, pushy and ignorant girl, but I didn't care. It looked like, at the mention of Sakuno-chan's name, Ryoma-sama revived himself, rubbing his eyes and sitting up. He looked lost for a minute, thinking about how on Earth he had gotten there. I wasn't about to explain, but instead I just said, "Ryoma-sama! Sakuno-chan is waiting for us."

He glanced over at the knocked down can of Ponta, then back at me. "Mada mada dane." Ryoma-sama closed his eyes again, as if expecting me to leave with the wave of his hand. Apparently, Ryoma-sama had no idea how persistent I could be when I wanted. I continued to pester him, my attempts feeble, as he seemed to return to deep sleep. I hovered over him, continuously, hoping that I would annoy him into agreement.

I think what I said next had a big affect on the whole situation. I bent down, bringing my knees to my chest, sitting next to him. I stayed silent for a little while, earning a slight quizzed look on Ryoma-sama's behalf. So much for pretending to be asleep. "Ryoma-sama. I know for a fact that Sakuno-chan loves you, so I don't see why you're letting her go like that." He looked at me, a little surprised. I couldn't believe it! How oblivious could he get? "Uwaah! Don't tell me you haven't even noticed, Ryoma-sama!"

"Haven't noticed." He said bluntly, yanking on his favorite Fila cap.

I shot up from my position, appalled. How could Ryoma-sama say such a thing? I mean, as much as I supported him, Sakuno-chan was still my best friend and I supported her just as much. I looked down, glaring at him. I had never glared at Ryoma-sama, I was his 'Number One Fan Girl', and proud of it. But now he was showing me a different side to him that I've never seen. That, or maybe he was always like that, and I was too blinded by my fan girl-craze to actually see it.

My voice was barley above mutter; my bangs covered my usually energetic eyes. "Actually, Ryoma-sama, with that attitude I think Sakuno-chan deserves better." Ryoma-sama now sat up, wearily frowning at me. His usual air of ignorance was gone, and he looked truly sad. His normally barley-hazel eyes were now even lighter. They looked completely drained of any of their natural colour. I awkwardly shifted on my feet; maybe what I said was a bit out of line. Of course Sakuno-chan deserved whoever made her happy. Be it, or be it not, Ryoma-sama.

I turned away, ashamed at my behavior, something that didn't happen often. "Gomenasai! Ryoma-sama... I guess I was wrong to say that." Looking at the floor, I could see Ryoma-sama's feet spring forward. "Ryoma-sama?" I asked, looking now at the taller figure. He said nothing, and started to walk away to the direction of the burger shop he and the other senpai-tachi were usually found at. I fumed inwardly; he hadn't even answered my question. But as long as he was Ryoma-sama, I didn't mind.

I think...

"Ryoma-sama!?" I shouted out, hoping he would stop and give me a second glance, like he always did with Sakuno-chan. But then again, I wasn't Sakuno-chan, so he probably wouldn't waste his time with me. That was only a trivial thought, but nonetheless, it was true.

He didn't stop, he continued forward, his over-sized tennis bag covering his head, and he was probably annoyed. He walked away, slowly, taking in each step as he sauntered further and further away from me. "Tomorrow's Saturday." Ryoma-sama didn't turn around, not once. But the feeling in my heart started to lift happily, replacing itself with excitement and anticipation. "I have a feeling where Ryuuzaki may be. Train station, tomorrow 8:00am."

I smiled and bit back my tongue; afraid it would go and start cheering madly. I had a sort-of date with Ryoma-sama tomorrow. We would go find Sakuno-chan, like I knew we would. We would bring her back. We would all be happy.

We'd all live happily ever after, right?

At least, I thought we would.

**私**

I kept in all my screams that I wanted to release. It was such a cold day today, and it shouldn't have been! Today would be the day my life turned around, in a good way, of course. Sakuno-chan would be brought back into my life, and maybe she and Ryoma-sama would become an item, and because of me too. It was only a vaguely sad thought. If both the people I liked were going to be happy, because of me, then why shouldn't I be happy too?

Anyway, I loved Ryoma-sama, obviously, but not nearly the same way Sakuno-chan told me she loved him. Her love towards him was genuine, unlike mine. But, shoving away any unwanted thoughts, I let a small squeal of excitement out, checking my watch, it was 7:53am; 7 minutes and I'd be back on cloud nine. A day with Ryoma-sama, by ourselves. Yes. That would certainly make my day, perhaps year.

I waved frantically when I saw Ryoma-sama's silhouette in the fair distance. He looked amusingly small without his large tennis bag trailing behind him. It was funny how I somehow expected him to actually bring it with us today. He had a one-track mind containing nothing but tennis. Well, with the usual two-track mind, one involving Sakuno-chan.

Laughing aloud now, I skipped towards him. "Ryoma-sama! You came!" I shrieked happily, hugging him. We received many stares from the bypassing citizens, but I didn't care. Ryoma-sama did, though, and quickly released my grip with ease. "Ah, sorry Ryoma-sama! But you told me to meet you at the train station, any particular reason why? I want to find Sakuno-chan too!"

He started heading off en route for one of the various trains. I followed in tow, I could only doubt he knew where he was really going. But he was_ Ryoma-sama_; he was a tensai, so of course he knew where he was going! I had no right to question him. But, that didn't help me purge my mounting curiosity. "Ne, Ryoma-sama? Where is Sakuno-chan, you said you had an idea of where she may be."

We didn't look like we were on a date at all, not even a sort-of date. We barley looked like we were traveling together, what, with Ryoma-sama's long legs gaining speed over my minuscule ones, he didn't make any effort to slow down either.

"_Ryoma-kun... ano, you walk too fast_."

"_So_?"

"_I-I can't keep up_."

"_Fine. I'll slow down. But only a little_."

"_Arigatou, Ryoma-kun_!"

I was on my way to give Ryoma-sama some of the bento I made just for the occasion, when I happened to pass by Ryoma-sama with Sakuno-chan. I hid myself nicely within the trees, where I heard their conversation. I wasn't heart broken, which surprised me. That was also the day I realized, I only idolized Ryoma-sama and loved him as a tennis player, not as _Echizen Ryoma_, but as _Ryoma-sama_. I was actually truly happy for Sakuno-chan, who really loved Ryoma-sama. They'd be happy with each other. They had no reason otherwise.

The two of us got on to the train, none of us bothered sitting, until Ryoma-sama spoke up, "The ride's going to take a while. You can sit down." His back was to me, but I gushed with enthusiasm. Maybe he was warming up to me, even if it was only a little.

The ride took much longer than I would of liked. Ryoma-sama was serious, quiet, un-talkative and very anti-social, so I had no one to talk to for the duration of the time. I kept watch of the rapidly changing scenery, my eyes not once being taken off the wide windows. I had absolutely no idea where we were anymore. I watched in awe at the beautiful landscape coming before us. If this was where Sakuno-chan was now, she was very lucky.

We got off the train, Ryoma-sama once again taking the lead, while I jogged to keep up. This area of Japan was foreign to me. I've never been here, but I couldn't help but feel unpleasant chills down my spine. I had a very bad feeling. Maybe I was even regretting coming, a little bit.

The feeling of rotten quickly released itself, when I breathed the fresh air on this side of the district for the first time. "Hey, Ryoma-sama, why do you think Sakuno-chan is here?" I asked, staring at Ryoma-sama's back. "I mean, of all places Ryoma-sama! You take us to nearly the other side of the world!" I exaggerated, I knew it wasn't the other side of the world, but it sure felt like it.

Ryoma-sama shrugged plainly, "Don't know." I blankly stared on ahead, before dawdling behind him in a rather leisurely pace. Ryoma-sama brought us here without being absolutely sure Sakuno-chan was here? I sighed, but maintained my enthusiastic air, not letting any of my disappointment show. I really wanted to see Sakuno-chan today. Ryoma-sama stopped in his tracks, "Osakada. Do you see that?"

I turned my attention to where Ryoma-sama was looking, the other side of the road, opposite to us. At first, I saw nothing but pedestrians walking, and I wondered what Ryoma-sama found so interesting. My eyes followed Ryoma-sama's gaze directly, and I think I saw what he did. There was Sakuno-chan, with _guys_. 8 guys. Sakuno-chan was hanging around_ guys_, and she actually looked like she was having _fun_.

This was not in the plan.

"Ryoma-sama!" I don't know why I said that, it was so meaningless to say it at a time like this, but I said it anyway. I couldn't tear my gaze off of the 9 of them, as they made their way into one of the restaurants. I turned back to Ryoma-sama, who's faceless expression fell. He looked between wanting to cry, or wanting to punch something. "Ryoma-sama! Look, it's Sakuno-chan!" I pointed, stating only the obvious in lack of something better to do.

The tennis prodigy turned on his heels, "Hai, it's Ryuuzaki." He repeated my wording, and started to head off in an unknown direction. "We found her, now we can go home." Ryoma-sama said nothing more, and I wanted to slap him for being so feeble. Was he giving up so simply because Sakuno-chan was hanging around some dumb guys? This was Ryoma-sama, Ryoma-sama who always said, 'Mada mada dane'! But now, it seemed like he was the one who still had a ways to go.

Before he could get very far, I stood in front of Ryoma-sama, blocking his path. I outstretched my arms. He was cornered now. "Ryoma-sama! You'd better not even be _thinking _of giving up on Sakuno-chan! We came all this way, we're going to talk to her." Suddenly, my arms fell. A paining thought shot through me. I shouldn't have forced Ryoma-sama to come. What he was feeling was probably 10 times worse than what I was feeling right now. "You can leave if you want, Ryoma-sama, but I'm not going to go home without getting answers first." Once I was determined, there was no stopping I. "I want answers, Ryoma-sama!"

Ryoma-sama sighed, and turned back to me, "Fine. Just make it quick."

I happily dragged him now, and we went crossing the streets to where Sakuno-chan was a second ago. They seemed to have disappeared, but soon re-emerged in front of us, having the lead of about 25 footsteps. I couldn't help but to smile to myself. Sakuno-chan hadn't changed at all. Then again, there was no reason for her to, we had been separated for barley a week now.

"Sakuno-chan!" I called out, energetically. She didn't seem to hear, she was in too deep of a conversation to. "Sakuno-chan!" I tried again, but to no avail. _Geez_... I thought, irritated. She certainly couldn't be _that_ deaf. Sure, she had a pretty small attention span, but that didn't mean it had to affect her hearing. Ryoma-sama just looked on ahead, not questioning my actions, as I persisted in our pursuit for Sakuno-chan.

Ryoma-sama's eyes softened as he caught a glimpse of Sakuno-chan. "Ryuuzaki." He said, and as soon as he did it was like Sakuno-chan's ears had returned to her, and she turned around so quickly that even Ryoma-sama seemed to doubt that she was ever looking away.

Looking at her, she was the exact same person. She hadn't grown an inch, her hair was still elongated, she still had that innocent look on her face that was hard for anyone to imitate because of its genuineness. She still seemed clumsy, as her hair flew across the nothingness of everything; she nearly tripped, but kept her composure. I shot a look at the other guys whom she was with. My first impressions of them weren't very nice. I recognized them from something, but the rest seemed hazy, coincidentally for me, Ryoma-sama muttered, "Rikkai Dai."

I mumbled back in disbelief, "Rikkai Dai?" Wasn't Rikkai Dai the school that came in second place, right next to us, in the Kantou tournament? There were supposed to be, or said to be a very athletic and elite school. They made it that far and their captain wasn't even with them. A gained a little respect for these people whom Sakuno-chan was now acquainted with. But only a little, and it was barley even noticeable.

"R-Ryoma-kun..." Sakuno-chan's crystal-like eyes were tearing up. Why was she acting like she didn't want to see us? After we went out of our way for her like that! A hug, thanks, or some sort of gratitude would be what you'd expect. But instead, she just stood there, astonished. It was as if she couldn't believe her eyes, that we were figments of her imagination come alive from her wildest dreams.

Or nightmares...

The boy, I think I saw him he played Singles 1 or something at the tournament against Ryoma-sama, spoke up, "Can we help you?" He had a cap on, just like Ryoma-sama and was standing closest to Sakuno-chan. Just his presence annoyed me to no end. Who did those guys think they were! Walking around like they owned _our_ Sakuno-chan. She belonged to _Seigaku_. Not Rikkai Dai, or whatever.

"We want you back, Sakuno-chan!" Was I being a selfish child for shouting that out so unexpectedly? The other guys didn't seem to agree, and were frowning in my direction. Ryoma-sama wasn't even backing me up! So I stood there, feeling like an absolute nuisance. Why was Ryoma-sama so quiet all of a sudden, he could at least defend me on my behalf. On occasion, I admit, I was a bit unreasonable, but this was not one of those times. It didn't feel like it, anyway.

Meanwhile, Sakuno-chan did nothing, insignificantly shaking from the sudden shock. The suddenness of the whole situation was taking a toll on her. She was never one who could handle the suddenness of anything. Ryuuzaki-sensei's death must have done more damaged than she showed.

Another boy now, one with amazingly curly locks, joined the unwanted conversation, "And just who are you?" He sneered, looking down at me. I fumed inwardly; I wasn't approving of Sakuno-chan's new friends. His olive eyes were too big to be those of a boy's, I noticed, as he looked me in the eyes, I didn't squirm under his intense gaze. "What do you want with Sakuno-chan?"

"Sakuno-chan!?" I asked, angrily. Why was he suddenly speaking as if he was her best friend? That spot was already occupied. "And why are you calling her Sakuno-chan?" I asked again. Now I turned to Ryoma-sama, "Ryoma-sama, why aren't you helping me here?" Ryoma-sama was looking at where Sakuno-chan was standing, a look of regret washed over him. "We... we came all this way, Ryoma-sama." My eyes darted to the floor. "We came all this way just for _you_, Sakuno-chan!"

The silence was deafening. It was ironic, really. The boy, at least I could only think he was a boy, with the wavy hair place his hand on Sakuno-chan's shoulder, in a comforting motion. Maybe she found comfort with these... these creeps.

Everyone remained silent, as if frozen in time, only everyone around us was still moving. It was as if we were the only ones locked in time. And oh-so-quietly, Sakuno-chan began to speak up; her voice was hardly above a concentrated whisper, "D-Demo, Tomo-chan! I am not a gift, I don't want to be 'given' or 'taken' from anyone!" Sakuno sniffled. "I'm only human."

That had done it.

Apparently what was left of Ryoma-sama's patience had finally warned thin.

With one swift motion, he grabbed hold of, one surprised Ryuuzaki Sakuno.

**Osakada, Tomoka**

**小坂田朋香**

Time was a simple thing, it passed by so quietly that no one even cared or noticed. It was taken for granted. We were all in the midst of it, being carried away without permission. These were thoughts I had never thought before in my life, until now I sat in front of Ryuuzaki, with Osakada along side me, at a local café on the other side of town, all because of some feelings I hadn't known existed in me.

Ryuuzaki had convinced the other regulars of Rikkai Dai, that she just wanted to have a few words with the two of us. Unhurriedly, they agreed but they continued to seem hesitant. They, evidently, trusted Ryuuzaki with her own decisions. Something that was lacking at Seishun Gakuen. _Perhaps_, I thought, ordering us 3 cappuccinos, _Ryuuzaki likes Rikkai Dai better than she does Seishun. They seem to treat her more human_...

I wrenched my white cap down, covering my eyes. It wasn't that we hadn't treated her like a _human_, it was just that we were... to say, more _aware_ of her delicateness that could easily shatter. We were just looking out for her; she might not of known though. I kept most of my thoughts, more like all of them, to myself, as Osakada chatted away happily with Ryuuzaki. Like two friends being reunited after years apart.

Ryuuzaki looked at my direction, shyly, and asked, "Ano, Ryoma-kun? Why... eto, what are you and Tomo-chan doing on in this part of Japan? I-I mean, your houses are so far away, how on Earth did you get here?" She took a small sip of her hot drink, letting the sweetness melt into her fragile mouth. Wait. Since when did I think things like that about anyone? Much less Ryuuzaki. Although, it was true. Her lips looked so delicate... so kissable.

I fidgeted awkwardly with the possession on my head. Never before had thoughts like_ that_ ran through me. _No. I will not become like that baka oyaji of mine. I have more dignity than that_. I fumbled some more, adding absolutely nothing to the conversation; I let Osakada do all the talking on our behalf. I was still surprised when I saw Ryuuzaki with those Rikkai Dai tennis players. I mean, skill wise, there were a half decent school, and of course had nothing on Seigaku, but it was only a simple hunch that Ryuuzaki was actually attending the school.

Truth be told, it was just blind luck we ran into each other. Not that I'd tell Osakada that, she'd never shut up. I watched from the corner of my eye, as Ryuuzaki's facial expressions changed constantly. First it was shock, then surprise, then more shock and now... it was just... peace. It was as if our presence was soothing her. I hoped it was, anyway. While I was watching the scene unfold in front of me, inside I was raging. I was furious.

I was angry at myself for not being able to protect Ryuuzaki. Death was a part of life, but that day she called me... I was just... She was obviously hurting, and I did nothing to stop it. I called the others to comfort her in my place. She was going on about how she thought she was being a bother, while I was... I really disgusted myself. Afterwards, I didn't even go to the hospital. I mean, the others went, obviously, but I couldn't gain enough courage to face her.

To face Ryuuzaki-sensei...

To face Ryuuzaki Sakuno...

"Eto, Ryoma-kun? Daijoubu? You seem deep in thought." Ryuuzaki's soft angelic voice snapped me out my thoughts instantly. She was just too innocent for her own good. Those stupid guys were probably taking advantage of her, and she would just be naive enough not to notice. "Ryoma-kun, you still didn't answer me, what are you and Tomo-chan doing, walking around these parts?"

Osakada huffed impatiently, "Sakuno-chan, we already _told_ you. We came here for you. To get you." The words so easily left her mouth, like it meant nothing. Osakada, in my opinion, was way too pushy, and noisy. She was self-absorbed, but in the end, when it mattered, she really did come through for her friends. Unlike myself, who couldn't even tell one girl 3 simple words.

Ryuuzaki put down her drink and seemed in daze. "It still feels like a dream." She whispered, it was almost like she was talking to herself. "I still can't believe that I'll never see Obaa-chan again, what, with her funeral tomorrow." Her stare turned to Osakada and I. "Tomorrow, I'm going to let it all go. I-I mean, I can't live in the past forever... I have to make Obaa-chan proud, I know she'd want me to live a happy life."

I was, to say, surprised that she hadn't started crying. The Ryuuzaki I knew would. But maybe, this was no longer the Ryuuzaki I knew. I sighed, probably sounding like I didn't care, as I tossed my drink away in the garbage can without leaving my seat. "Ryuuzaki." I stared; I didn't know what I was going to say exactly, either. A million thoughts ran through me, and I couldn't contain them any longer.

"H-Hai, Ryoma-kun?"

"Run away with me."

The knocking sound I thought I was hearing ceased suddenly, although the echoes of it were still in my head. I could now only hear Ryuuzaki, who appeared to be hyperventilating. Osakada was in pure shock; her face was drained of any color. A cold wind rushed up, but it seemed that I was the only one able to feel it. That or I was imagining it all.

A long, loud wail of disappointment and gasp of alarm from Osakada gave me courage enough not to back out now. The streetlamp, flickering on the opposite side of the road, shone on a quiet and deserted road. But maybe, just maybe, I was imagining it and it really wasn't deserted.

No one said anything for what seemed like years; even I myself was beginning to doubt I had been the one who blurted that out. But I did want Ryuuzaki to run away with me. And I no longer, was planning on being a chicken. Abruptly, I stood up and grabbed Ryuuzaki's tiny wrist and enclosed in my rougher one. Her skin was so delicate, so gentle against my own. Her face was mere inches from my own and I had to beat away the urge to kiss her right then and there.

The silence was tense. Ryuuzaki looked up at me with those over-sized orbs of hers, as if not believing what she heard. Then again, I couldn't blame her because I didn't believe what I had said either. Osakada just sat there, a look that was torn between laughing and disbelief.

Minutes later, I spoke up again, in a pathetic attempt to find some sort of logic within my stupidity. "Ryuuzaki, you deserve better. I know that right now, I'm not the 'best' person out there, and I promise one day that I _will _be... but I can't wait until then." Confused, Ryuuzaki looked down at where our hands met. "I can't tell you how long it will take because I have no idea, but I know that you deserve better than Rikkai Dai." Where I was getting at, I hadn't a clue, but if it would allow me to take Ryuuzaki with me, I didn't care.

Ryuuzaki shook her head, very slowly, that it was hardly noticeable. "Ryoma-kun..."

Finally, Osakada broke the nervousness in the air. Her 2 pigtails bobbed up and down from the tremendous laughter that was escaping her lips. "R-Ryoma-sama!" She said between gasps. Ryuuzaki and I just stared at her. "Ryoma-sama, you can't be serious, right?" The tears in her eyes were now rolling down her face. Talk about a mood killer. But actually, I was really thankful because the atmosphere was beginning to become too tense for my taste. "Ha, ha... And where would you run to, Ryoma-sama?"

I blushed crimson but remained my hold on Ryuuzaki. Something about her was just reassuring. "Mada mada dane, Osakada." I grumbled and then turned back to the other girl. "Ryuuzaki, I'm serious. I have a passport."_ Kuso. Ryuuzaki obviously wouldn't have a passport. She's never left the country, I think_. America was out of the plan. Although, that didn't mean she couldn't live with me... _Since when did I care for Ryuuzaki _this _much_?

Osakada wiped away a stray tear as she turned, once again, to Ryuuzaki. "Ne, Sakuno-chan, Ryoma-sama is right. Come away with us! You can stay with me... or Ryoma-sama, or one of the other senpai-tachi! I don't even know why you're at Rikkai Dai. Ne, ne, how is it there anyway? It obviously can't be better than Seigaku, right?" She pestered on until Ryuuzaki, completely red now, decided to answer.

"A-Ano..." She stuttered, shivering at the fact that our hands were still united. "Rikkai Dai is perfectly fine. I-I really like it Tomo-chan, and... eto... I like where I'm staying and who I'm staying with, so I'm really, really happy that you guys came to visit me." She whimpered, sniffling slightly. "I really_ am_ glad that you came to... eto, 'get me', but I promised myself that I wouldn't go back. I'm sorry I've wasted your time, Tomo-chan! Ryoma-kun." She hurried the last part, so in the end, it came out as a mixed jumble of words.

The funny thing was, that I could still understand what she was trying to say. It was the simple fact that she didn't want to come back to Seigaku, that she liked Rikkai Dai better. She was done with Seishun Gakuen and she was 'moving on', in short. It suddenly felt like I, who was always ahead of Ryuuzaki, was now the one falling behind._ I_ was always the one in front. _She_ was the one trailing behind, trying desperately to keep up with my rapid pace. But now, it was the other way round.

I didn't let go of her hand, it was too warm. I didn't care if she liked Rikkai Dai, if she liked where she was staying, I wanted her with_ me_. I was no better than Osakada, really. We were both greedy. Only I hid it well. Ryuuzaki fidgeted a little, seemingly scared from the intensity of the hold. "R-Ryoma-kun, you're hurting me..." As soon as she spoke those words, I obediently let go.

Was this what they meant when they said being a slave to love?

Love, to me now, was a very scary thing. But I remembered what Osakada had said. '_I know for a fact that Sakuno-chan loves you_'. Ryuuzaki loved me, so what was I scared of? Rejection? I had no reason to be scared of rejection now. I was serious, cool and mild-tempered on the outside, but now, Ryuuzaki was brining out the greedy side of me. That was no excuse, though. Because Ryuuzaki was visibly_ mine_. No one else's.

I sighed, it was now or never. "Look, Ryuuzaki. I know you love me..." Her face abruptly fell, and she snatched away my hand, bringing them both to her face, she looked devastated. "Geez, don't go crying. I like you too..." I took off my cap and ran my fingers through my hair, a little gruffly. "I liked you for a long time... and I... I guess I love you too." There. I said it. And it felt like a huge weight had been lifted off my shoulders. I almost even smiled, almost.

Osakada beamed happily at Ryuuzaki, "Uwaah! He actually said it! Sugoi, Sakuno-chan! Ryoma-sama loves you too." She hugged Ryuuzaki almost to the point where she looked like she was suffocating her. "Isn't that great? It's what you've always wanted." Ryuuzaki looked down, ashamed. She spoke so softly, as to not hurt my feelings.

"You're right, Tomo-chan. It's what I've always _wanted_."

It suddenly felt like coming here was all a mistake.

**私**

I've never been rejected before. Usually, I would be the one doing the rejecting. Shy, wimpy girls would leave note in my shoe lockers, my desk, and my favorite place on the bench... But I rejected them all. All for Ryuuzaki, who rejected me in turn. This was a new feeling, like I was discarded, set aside, by her. I've always treated Ryuuzaki like that though; I never offered any comfort, or any moral support. And now everything I have ever done to her was hitting me back, in full force.

What I hated most was that I couldn't hate Ryuuzaki for saying that. It was true; I deserved it, after all. The pain I was feeling was almost unbearable but I couldn't even bring myself to become even a little angry with her. The smaller girl squirmed as Osakada started to screamed her lung out, asking why she had said that. I simply observed, my heart aching too much to put in any words, to defend the girl I loved.

Osakada was right, Ryuuzaki deserved better. But 'better' couldn't possibly be at Rikkai Dai, right? _Better_... If Ryuuzaki wanted 'better', than I would become better _for_ her. It wasn't that hard was it? For Ryuuzaki, I would do anything. I've never felt so strongly about something in my life, was this what love was? No, love was different. This was a one-sided love. This was like Osakada and I, she loved me, but I'd never love her in return.

This was now, like Ryuuzaki and I.

Ryuuzaki looked at me with an apologetic look, setting aside Osakada for a minute. "Ryoma-kun, a-ano, I'm really, really sorry. But please don't blame Tomo-chan for telling you I loved you because... because..." She trailed off, looking me in the eyes. "Because Tomo-chan thought that and she had every right to! With me always tagging along like a baby, but I promise I won't anymore, and maybe that would make you happy...?"

I couldn't believe it. She thought that her 'tagging along' made me unhappy? She was my joy; she was the reason I tried so hard against the other schools. I was always trying to impress her, no matter how much I liked to deny it. But now, now she thought that her presence made me unhappy?

No one said anything; yet again the table was clouded with a looming cloud of nothingness. Staring out the window for a minute, I noticed that it was getting rather dark out. An uneasy feeling welled through me, would Ryuuzaki walk home alone? And where exactly was her home? _Why are you... thinking about her so much_? I sighed and stood up, Osakada's parents would probably wonder where she was. My baka oyaji might even worry.

"Ryuuzaki," I started, "Ryuuzaki tomorrow's Ryuuzaki-sensei's funeral." It was a blunt and unneeded comment, but it had to be said. It meant that tomorrow I'd have to see her again, and those other people too.

A small nod was received from the girl, "Hai. Eto, I'm _really _sorry Ryoma-kun." I shrugged, keeping in all emotions. There was no need for them, I thought. It would just make all of this a lot harder.

"But Sakuno-chan! You _told_ me, that day, that you loved Ryoma-kun!" Osakada butt in, putting her hands on her hips as she stood. Sometimes I wondered how on Earth she and Ryuuzaki came to be friends. They were absolute opposites. "You even said so. Really, Ryoma-sama!" She sighed and Ryuuzaki now stood up as well. "Ne, ne, tell me Sakuno-chan! Is there someone_ else_ you like?" Osakada pressured like a little kid. Honestly, sometimes she was just annoying. Slowly Ryuuzaki started to nod her head, embarrassed.

That thought never came across my mind. Was Ryuuzaki in love with someone else, someone 'better'? I shuddered, and Osakada noticed. But instead of creating a big scene or making a fuss as usual, she let it slide, frowning in my direction. Ryuuzaki exhaled, a little louder than necessary.

"A-Ah! I haven't even noticed the time... oh no." She whimpered, gazing at the small white watch on her thin wrists. "It's 9:00pm, mou, we've been talking for nearly 4 hours. Iie, Auntie's out again, ah! I'll have to apologize to Sanada-san, I won't be able to cook dinner tonight." She wailed in a little state of panic.

Panic ran through me as well. Sanada-san? Who the hell was Sanada-san? Was that who she was staying with, and why was the name so familiar? I grouched inwardly, I was never the best person to remember names, or faces. The first time Ryuuzaki and I met, when I returned from America, I couldn't even remember her the next day when she shyly approached me. And for the first time, I cursed silently, for something I had a lack of.

My company for the day, Osakada, looked at Ryuuzaki with a puzzled face, and I just anticipated the moment she would blurt out, 'Who is Sanada-san'. Surprisingly, it never came. Osakada seemed to accept that Ryuuzaki moved on. Moved on, and left us behind. She might have moved on, but I wasn't going to. I wasn't going to give up the one thing, person in this case, that I truly cared for. Even if it happened to be a one-sided love.

With me getting the short end of the stick.

I took a deep breath, I was taking a lot of risks today, and what would one more hurt? I was hurting enough, as is. "Who's Sanada?" Letting the name roll off my tongue, I could not help but notice Ryuuzaki's light blush, which she carefully tried to hide. She couldn't like this... this '_Sanada_' character, right? But the way she flushed and started to panic at the mere mention of, it graced the viewer with that impression indeed.

"S-Sanada-san is the person I'm staying with." She mumbled, but Osakada and I understood. Sanada was the person she liked. We were around her enough to figure out that much of her actions. She was as readable as an open book. At least she was. Now, I wasn't so sure of her. I wasn't so sure of anything anymore. I was a confused person, and I was never a confused person. But then again, I never loved anyone, asides my family. Things changed. And that was the past.

This reminded me of a quote the English teacher told me once, when I wasn't paying attention in class. It was just a boring class, I had perfect English therefore I needed nothing more. I thought so, anyway, but his saying got me thinking. "The reason people find it so hard to be happy is that they always see the past better than it was, the present worse than it is, and the future less resolved than it will be." I repeated gradually.

Apparently the teacher was right. The past that I was seeing was better than it was. I hated the present because of Ryuuzaki, and I wasn't even looking forward to the future. The future that held new beginnings. I would have to move on, eventually, when I was ready. Whenever that would be. But until then, I would still be the same. Remain unchanging. Was that really how I wanted to live? No. It wasn't.

_Anyways_, I moaned noiselessly, _I will always have tennis_.

At least that would never leave me.

Tennis calmed my nerves. Tennis was always there, always would be. I wouldn't have to set tennis free, unlike Ryuuzaki. Ryuuzaki wasn't 'mine'. She never was. I was just blinded by my own stupidity to see. Osakada didn't make things any better, just sort of groaned, disappointed. Ostensibly, she wanted to play 'Match Maker'.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen, and she probably figured that much out by now. Her face was, for the first time since I've met her, illegible. Osakada's face drained of any emotion what so ever. She smiled hollowly at Ryuuzaki, who looked glued to her seat, only timidly standing, before sitting back down. "I think I'll wait here a little longer. I, ano, will go home later okay?" She laughed hoarsely. "I-I guess I'll see you tomorrow. Tomo-chan. Ryoma-kun..."

I couldn't leave. Not like this. She just looked so miserable. I mumbled incoherent words, motioning a hand to Osakada, either dismissing her, or allowing her to join us. The choice was clearly hers; she smiled knowingly and asked to go use the restroom. Gullible as she was, Ryuuzaki believed her 'sincerity'. Now it was only the two of us, mutely enjoying the company the other provided.

I gazed at Ryuuzaki now. I mean, _really_ gazed. She was the same person, physically, through and through. Although, there was something about her. Something changed, for better or worse, I didn't know. Clearly, she was clumsy, uncoordinated, shy, and incessantly stuttered over every word that escaped her strawberry-colored lips. But deep inside there, somewhere, something was different and it was visible whenever she spoke. It wasn't the way she said it, exactly, more of _what_ she said. She was maturing, becoming more aware of things. And I...

I wasn't.

I was just... Echizen Ryoma. Nothing more. Sure, I was called a 'Prodigy', but that necessarily didn't make me any more of a person. Maybe this person, Sanada was it, was more of a person than I could ever be. I mean, after all, I just exclaimed how I wanted her to run away with me. I was being irresponsible, immature. "You deserve nothing less than perfection." I whispered, mainly to myself.

Ryuuzaki looked at me with those huge eyes of hers. "Ryoma-kun, why do you love me?" She flushed at the sheer question, absentmindedly fiddling with the empty cup in front of her. "I mean I'm nothing special. You have your choice of more than a thousand girls, but you chose me. I don't know why, I'm not particularly the greatest person around. You're pretty much a celebrity at school, and could be a professional tennis player without even trying. I'd never be able to keep up with you." Ryuuzaki murmured softly.

"Maybe because I knew you wouldn't be able to catch up with me, maybe because _I_ wanted to be the one in charge." I slumped down in my seat, looking at her through the slits of my bangs that fairly covered my eyes. "And maybe, because you're Ryuuzaki Sakuno and I love Ryuuzaki Sakuno." The answer was as straightforward as the inquiry. No one had ever asked me _why_ I loved them, possibly it was because I never loved anyone.

I might never again open my heart so fully. But that was only a maybe, and the answer to maybes weren't always 'yes'. They were unknown. It could either be yes, or no. And as for opening up my heart again, I was pretty sure I would. But, just perhaps, not this much.

This pain was agonizing and I didn't want to be put through this again. Except, I didn't want Ryuuzaki to be put through it, at all. So whoever this 'Sanada' was, he'd better as hell not reject her. Ryuuzaki was loveable. There was no one in Seishun who hated her. Her friendly aura would radiate onto anyone and everyone. Rikkai Dai was very lucky, in my opinion.

Osakada came back shortly after, telling the both of us that she had to go home, her parents would never let her out again if she wasn't back soon. Tentatively I agreed, I was sure _someone_ in my family would call the police by now. We bid our farewells to Ryuuzaki, who said she wanted to stay a little longer, to sort out her thoughts.

"Be safe Sakuno-chan!" Osakada yelled contentedly as she waved, skipping out of the store with newfound energy. Sometimes I questioned how she could be so hyperactive. "We'll see you tomorrow, hai?!"

"H-Hai! Have a safe trip home, Tomo-chan, Ryoma-kun. A-And, ano, thank you for today." I could have sworn I saw her eyes start to water. "I... I truly had fun talking to you two again. Thank you." As I walked away, with Osakada in tow, I couldn't help but feel like I was walking away from Ryuuzaki, not only physically, but also mentally. She sat there, staring out the opposing window and her hair looked almost golden in the dim moonlight.

"Oi… oi, Ryoma-sama!"

I didn't reply, I kept on walking. Osakada did her best to keep up with me, but under my baseball cap, I smiled half-heartedly. Suddenly, the heavy sensations I was feeling a minute ago lifted. Maybe this is what it was. Acceptance. Maybe I finally accepted that Ryuuzaki was Ryuuzaki and I was myself. It would never work out, she was in love with someone else and I had my tennis.

Because in the end, I wouldn't have to set tennis free.

"Oi! Ryoma-sama! Are... are you really giving up on Sakuno-chan?" Osakada asked hastily. She was falling several steps behind by this time. I didn't stop, because I didn't want to. I would keep moving forward. Both my feet and my future. There was no need to look at the past, after all, it was already gone. The times I had were fun, but that was then. New times were still coming, and time never stopped just for one person, after all. I'd have to keep up with my 'now'. Because this was now.

I smiled reluctantly at Osakada's question,

"That was then, this is now."

**Echizen, Ryoma**

**越前 リョーマ**

I walked down the recognizable streets near the café I liked to stop at sometimes, after practice. But this wasn't after practice, in fact, it was nearly 9:30pm. What was I doing outside at a time like this? Well, I really didn't know, I simply felt like taking a walk, it wasn't like my house was far from here anyway. What caught my eye was that I saw a familiar white cap; I think it belonged to that Echizen boy. There was also a blur of brown chasing after him. I didn't question it. Never really cared, actually.

Sighing, I tried to clear my head. Those two, Echizen and that cheerleader girl, were the ones who ruined our nice time today. They just came and stole Sakuno-chan from us, like they _owned_ her. Sakuno-chan was not owned. At least, not by Echizen. I could feel a stab of jealousy pierce through me.

It had taken me a while to realize I held special feelings for her. Sakuno-chan was certainly different. It was amusing how she stuck out at Rikkai Dai. She was petite and ordinary, and couldn't care less about popularity. The other girls, on the other hand, were all about attractiveness. Not Sakuno-chan. Usually, she would be the last person to stick out, but due to her clueless ness, she probably had no sign how diverse she was.

My footprints steps vanished beneath my feet as I trudged down the road. Tomorrow, the others and myself would be leaving school early to attend Ryuuzaki-san's funeral. I mean, I honestly never knew the woman, but if she was important to Sakuno-chan, I guess she was important to me too.

I smiled to myself at the thought of the small pigtail-haired girl. "Pretty little Sakuno-chan." My grinning reflection faced back at me from the shop windows I passed by, uneagerly. I had easily acknowledged my feelings for Sakuno-chan and they didn't bother me at all. How could someone _not_ like her?

I was pretty sure that even fukubuchou liked her at least a _little_. Although, she and fukubuchou spent a lot of time together. I mean, more than needed. It could have been that I was just envious and making up excuses, but if Yagyuu-senpai commented on that, and Yagyuu-senpai hardly ever commented on anything, then it wasn't just my imagination. Therefore, I was not going paranoid.

Not yet.

The two of them were often seen together, both in and out of school. On time I was just heading to the street courts with Jackal-senpai and Marui-senpai and we found that Sakuno-chan was already there, trying her best to play against fukubuchou. He was going easy on her, of course, but that didn't really help her.

I loved watching her, watching her play tennis, watching her speak, the way she walked. I was absolutely in love with her. Every cell in my body loved her. I never told her that, because well... it would just be a nuisance, wouldn't it? If she had feelings for someone else, then I would just be in the way. But, for some reason, that didn't stop me from joining student council once I found out that she was a part of it.

At Rikkai Dai, no one really wasted his or her time with student council. Everyone was so busy and booked with all sorts of other clubs, or supporting our tennis team, that it was rare to have even a single person join willingly. Perhaps those jealous girls did that to her... That thought enraged me. Why couldn't she just stand up to them? I knew, and I _knew_ I knew, that if she _did_ nothing would come out of it, except maybe a few bruises.

No one should have the right to touch Sakuno-chan, much less hurt her. "Ah, I should get going soon." I thought aloud, taking a turn into the small shop. It was abandoned asides the few adults who probably just got off work and came to grab a coffee.

I exhale noisily as I took a window seat. My parents weren't home today, so I wouldn't have to worry about curfews. I sipped my tea leisurely, letting the bitter taste gently burn my tongue before warily placing it back on the table. The sky was darkening, but I didn't mind. It was nice to get away and think to yourself every now and then. Sure I acted lighthearted and relaxed at school, but sometimes it felt good to just get away and let down your front wall.

Of course, my 'front wall' wasn't nearly as developed as the senpai-tachi on my team.

My senpai-tachi were actually all very watchful and cautious of their surroundings. They seldom showed emotion, save Marui-senpai, buchou, and Niou-senpai. I hadn't a clue as to why. But being in the tennis team as a regular made me feel small. Everyone there was a third year, except for myself. In which I was a first year, and I often received the nicknames: 'Aka-chan' or was called 'Kouhai'.

And I was older than Sakuno-chan, even if it was only by one year, so maybe she felt like I was an older brother... _I hope not_. I thought, forlornly. I didn't want her to think of me as an older brother, or a brotherly figure. Buchou much more fit that position than I did. He was more of an older brother to Sakuno-chan than I was. I was her friend. At least, I hoped so.

Although, even that wasn't enough. Ever since that day our lips accidentally met, I re-thought my feelings for the girl. It wasn't love at first sight, more... more like developing love, and it continued to blossom without my knowledge. Sakuno-chan may not have even felt the same, after all that Echizen boy seemed to show an observable interest in her.

I moaned openly, allowing myself to take in the scent that surrounded the table so powerfully. It was the sweet smell of strawberries. That fruity aroma presently made me forget about the acidic tea I was drinking. It was such a strong, tender smell. It warmed me to the point I hadn't even noticed myself squishing some sort of bag. The handbag itself was familiar. "Sakuno-chan?" I asked no one in particular.

It was clearly her medium-sized beaded purse she had been carrying around all day. I blushed, I didn't even know why. I didn't care what other people thought, if they saw me with a purse... although, fukubuchou would, then he'd go on about how I disgraced the team and I'd have to sit through a long, long lecture.

I hesitated, but then picked up the bag. A small black cap fell out; seemingly Sakuno-chan's but it appeared older-looking. I wasn't a normally a nosy person, but I was curious. But this was _Sakuno-chan's_ privacy I was invading. That was something I was not going to do. So I carefully placed it back, the strong fruity perfume making my mouth water without permission.

Why on Earth were Sakuno-chan's belongings in my beloved little coffee shop? The mere thought of that girl turned my deep scowl into a lopsided grin. She was just so innocent, so beautiful. I wondered how long I'd be able to keep these feelings to myself, though. One day someone would find out, and I could only shudder at what I'd do in response. I wasn't prepared for that, or for the outcome. Sakuno-chan may even come to hate me, something that I'd never allow.

Time was ticking, so I decided to drop the things off at her house, before realizing I had no idea where she lived. _My little mystery girl_. I felt embarrassed, what the hell had I just thought? I brushed away my considerations, picking up the small parcel in my hands, and making my way unhurriedly out the door.

"Iie! Yamatte!"

My heart nearly stopped beating. Was that Sakuno-chan's voice? Before I knew it, my feet had carried my body to where the sound was coming from. The voice was clearly Sakuno-chan's. _D-Does she need rescuing_? I shivered, gaining more speed at the wild thoughts running throughout my head.

"Hey, baby why don't you have some fun with me tonight?"

As I turned the corner to the alleyway, I've found out I had some feelings I never knew I had. Sakuno-chan stood in the pathway, a tall bulky and guy pinning her against the wall, doing things I could only _dare _someone to do to her. Her face was stained with tears, struggling under the man's tight looking grip. I would have killed him then and there, if he hadn't had Sakuno-chan in his clutches.

"P-Please, leave me alone. I-I just want to go home!"

The brunette struggled some more and I cursed my damned feet for not moving when I wanted them to. The man was nearly ripping her shirt apart, and my stupid, stupid feet were just glued to the cement. My voice was caught in my throat. I tried to yell out, tell her I was here for her, but I couldn't. I wanted to help her more than anything... because Sakuno-chan was _my _everything. My nerves got the better of me. My feet were frozen against the cool wind, whistling past in a eerie matter. I wanted to help her, but I couldn't.

I just stood there, waiting for my senses to return to my numbed legs.

Why wasn't someone doing something? Before I could recognize anything, I was in front of the man, delivering what seemed to be the hardest, most anger filled punch I had ever given anyone. Sakuno-chan seemed shocked, and was barley conscious as I slowly picked her up in my arms, cradling her. She whimpered incoherent words and buried her face in my jacket. I could feel my eyes heating up, matching the colour of blood.

The man was already knocked out, he smelt like booze anyway. If I were by myself, if I didn't have Sakuno-chan sobbing into my coat, I just might have actually murdered him. I would have made sure he never lived to see another day. But, Sakuno-chan was with me, so he was off the hook. But I swear, if I saw him again, I would be the last person he ever saw. He didn't deserve to live.

Sakuno-chan, now absolutely whipped out in my arms, stirred silently, clutching tightly to myself. I flushed a thousand different colors of red. It was ironic how I was just thinking about her, and now here she was. "Sanada-san?" She whispered, quietly. Too quietly. I trembled so unnoticeably, that I was beginning to doubt that I had even quivered. Why was the small bundle in my arms thinking I was fukubuchou?

An unknown feeling churned in my stomach. Where was I taking Sakuno-chan? I had no idea where she lived, and there was no way my parents would be very happy to see a girl in my bed when they arrived. Out of nowhere, I sensed my bottom lip trickling a little blood. That guy didn't punch me, did he? But there was no time to think about that; right now I had to get Sakuno-chan somewhere, anywhere.

My tracks ended up leading me home and luckily my parents were sleeping. I didn't take off my shoes—I'd get in trouble for that later—and quietly carried Sakuno-chan up to my room. Sadly, it was a complete mess, but I was sure that Sakuno-chan wasn't the type of person who would care anyway.

"Sakuno-chan, are you awake now?" I whispered as I placed her carefully and gently onto my massive bed. "Sakuno-chan, daijoubu ka?" Watchfully I shook her shoulders, hoping for some sort of reaction. Sakuno-chan slowly started to open her wide eyes, insignificant tears still falling from her eyelids. If our faces weren't a measly couple centimeters apart, I wouldn't have noticed.

"Kirihara-san?" She sniffled softly, staring up at me with those over-sized eyes. I could still smell the deep scent of strawberries in the air. "K-Kirihara-san!?" Sakuno-chan's shot up, now fully aware she wasn't where she was supposed to be. "Kirihara-san! Where am I? Where are we?" She brought her hands to her mouth, as if she wasn't allowed to speak.

It was a good choice, seeing as my parents' didn't know she was here.

I chuckled quietly, "You're at my house, Sakuno-chan." I said simply, maybe I sounded a little _too_ carefree because Sakuno-chan went into a state of panic. She mumbled a few other words, and I just watched her, taking in her. I took in her everything, her eyes, her nose, her voice, the way she stuttered when she was shy, the way she blushed when she was embarrassed. She was just... so... Sakuno-like that it was unexplainable.

"Kirihara-san. I-I... I have to go home! Auntie's going to be mad... and... and Sanada-san." As quickly as she had spoken those words, her hand clasped her mouth and her facial expression changed dramatically. What was with her? And fukubuchou? My stomach started to do back flips. And not the nice-feeling kind.

"Ne, Sakuno-chan? Why do you keep mentioning fuku—" A loud knocking suddenly shocked me. Sakuno-chan suppressed a scream and clung tightly to my shirt. That reminded me, I'd have to give her one of my shirts. Hers was hardly wearable anymore. Hesitating, I got up and answered the door. I fought back the urge to scream as I saw fukubuchou standing there, in all his 180cm glory. Damn it, he made me feel short.

He appeared out of breath, but he was trying to hide it. He wasn't wearing his usual dark cap; he must have been in a genuine rush to forget about it. Fukubuchou didn't forget things. Sakuno-chan made her way down the hall timidly, having on the t-shirt I left out for her. It was too big for her; it was nearly to her knees. The sight would of made me let out a warmed titter, if it wasn't for fukubuchou who was in front of me, looking moderately ticked.

"Fukubuchou, what are you doing here?"

"Eto, Sanada-san?"

"Ryuuzaki. Let's go." He grabbed Sakuno-chan by the wrist, she didn't fight it, and she looked more relieved, in fact. Before she made her way out the door, she whispered a small 'thank you', letting her lengthy hair sway in the wind silently. Fukubuchou wasn't in front of her, like at school; instead they were walking side-by-side, Sakuno-chan almost being hauled away because she couldn't keep up with fukubuchou's fast feet. I realized two things, that day. One, fukubuchou obviously liked Sakuno-chan.

And two...

...I was unconditionally in love with someone I shouldn't be.

**私**

I yawned, nearly falling asleep on my feet as I walked to my first period class, Math. I hardly slept a wink last night; my mind was entirely on other things. Or other people, in this case. Girls surrounded my desk when I walked in and it was honestly getting annoying. I didn't see how buchou put up with any of this, and he had twice as much 'admirers'. I couple braver girls shoved chocolate and ribbons and other worthless things I'd never make use of. This whole procedure was irritating me.

The teacher came in shortly after, the lesson begun and I didn't pay attention to anything. I sighed heavily, placing my head on my desk rather roughly. _Pay attention. Everyone always says I'm gifted with the power to concentrate. Argh! I fail to see that_. I munched hungrily on the end of my pencil. _Dumb people_. I surveyed the room. None of my real friends were here. Actually all my 'real friends' weren't the same age as I was. All my senpai-tachi were older. And Sakuno-chan was a year younger.

It was an awareness that was slightly pathetic. All my friends weren't the same age as I was. But what did I care? When the teacher asked us to pair off, a million girls flocked in my direction—that's what you get when you're a regular in a school like Rikkai Dai. I never joined off with anyone. I always worked by myself.

It wasn't like I _wanted_ to. It was just that I didn't want to be paired up with some stranger. Yes, of course, I was a naturally untroubled, laidback person, but I wasn't too fond of the idea of having to socialize with an absolute outsider. Yes, there were even some things my closest friends didn't know about me.

I really didn't want to tell them either. Would they think I was a coward because of that? Because I was too scared to talk with people I had no clue about? Certainly. Defiantly, buchou would be the only one who'd let it go. Niou-senpai would tease me for an eternity, Yanagi-senpai would be taking notes, and fukubuchou would just glare at me. So, because of that, no one would ever need to know. _It's better that way, right_?

What seemed like years later, the bell rang, signaling that it was lunchtime. That was the one thing I was secretly looking forward to today. I had a student council meeting at lunch, meaning I'd get to eat lunch with _Sakuno-chan_. _Alone_. We were the only two people in student council. I nearly pulled off that back flip I tried when I first found out, too. The bliss I was feeling was indestructible. Joy and delight flooded through me, and I allowed the happy sensations to take control of me.

After all, I was going to be with Sakuno-chan.

No matter what the others thought.

Room 158A wasn't far off from my current location, and I had to fight back the begging from my feet to just run there and make the most of my hour lunch with Sakuno-chan. Obviously we'd be discussing 'Student Council' related things, but that didn't mean I couldn't beat around the bush about that garbage and get on to the more important subjects, like the dance this Friday and whether or not Sakuno-chan was going.

I probably didn't stand a chance anyway. She was probably not going. She told me a while ago that she didn't like things like this. I could only silently question why. Everyone in Rikkai Dai took part in dances! I was just a golden rule: Everyone went! Hell, even fukubuchou went once. Once, but still, that had to account for _something_. Okay, fine, so he just stood there like a rock, but he came.

I fiddled with the doorknob, and opened the door widely, awaiting Sakuno-chan's pleasant welcome. "Sakuno-chan! Ohayou!" The stillness of the room greeted me, and I slumped in one of the chairs. Room 158A was set up like a conference room; it was almost a shame that no one used it. "Tch." I muttered, gloomy. This was supposed to be _my _day with Sakuno-chan. Alone. By ourselves!

"Uwaah! Gomenasai, Kirihara-san! I took a wrong turn down the other hallway but luckily for me Yagyuu-san showed me the way here." Sakuno-chan breathed restlessly and nearly collided with the long table in her hurriedness. Her small figure made her way towards my slouching one, and she set down her bag next to my own, in the corner. "You didn't wait too long did you, Kirihara-san? I-I'm really, really sorry!" She bowed in front of me. "And for yesterday too! I-I didn't get to properly thank you. I promise I'll properly thank you one day!" She didn't straighten herself right away, instead she hunger her head for a couple seconds longer, then beamed a smile in my direction.

How anyone could stay mad at such a childlike girl was beyond my knowledge. We sat down, side by side, sharing our ideas on how the dance would be set up, where it would take place and the theme. Our ideas were endless and some of them were outrageous and complete impossible. "Iie! Really, Sakuno-chan! We can get all the regulars in some sort of beauty pageant!" She laughed wholeheartedly and I smiled. He laughter was like music to my ears. "I bet the whole school would pay—no! The whole district would pay to see that!"

"Only because that's not viable, Kirihara-san!" Sakuno-chan giggled, taking a small bite of her sandwich. "There is no way that would ever happen. Mou, I think we should at least think of a theme, Kirihara-san. Tomo-chan used to tell me that if you have a main idea first, the rest would just come to you!" She replied, a triumphant hand in the air.

I nodded because it made enough sense. _Theme_. I thought. _What the hell can be a theme_…? I wasn't about to give up, neither was Sakuno-chan, there was bound to be something around here that represented some sort of theme. Staring outside, I was acknowledged by the leaning breeze and the never-ending amount of sakura petals flying outside. _Theme_…

"I know!" Sakuno-chan blurted out innocently. "Why don't we start with spring? I mean, spring has just begun and… ah, that's a stupid idea isn't it?" She laughed softly at the thought of coming up with that. But I wasn't a bad idea. In fact, it might have been what we were looking for.

I shook my head, not looking her in the eyes. I wasn't sure I would be able to control these emotions if I looked at her. "That's great idea Sakuno-chan! It can be titled 'New Begging's' or something equally cheesy." I stated as a matter-of-factly. Sakuno-chan looked at me and then smiled a lopsided smile. "What? It is cheesy, but that's what the teacher's want, right?" I waved a hand airily, making sure she didn't blame herself because I thought of it as tacky.

"E-Eto, Kirihara-san?"

"Call me Akaya."

"A-A-A-Akaya-san?!" Sakuno-chan stammered. Was going on a first-name basis that difficult for her? I smiled lightly. She was too sweet for her own good. Sakuno-chan was like some sort of drug. I couldn't get enough of her. She was like cake, and I was the one with a cavity. She was like a slice of pizza and I was the one on a diet. She was simply too far out of my reach. But if something was out of your reach, all you had to do was stretch your hands until it was yours.

"Ano, _Akaya_-san, how did Sanada-san find me yesterday?" Oh. That was what she wanted to know. Truth of the matter was, I had no idea. I shrugged, not being able to give much more of an answer than that. She accepted it though, fumbling with the papers in her hand, scribbling down all of our ideas. Sakuno-chan had a one-track mind for fukubuchou, fukubuchou had a three-track mind. One for tennis, one Sakuno-chan, and one for buchou. It balanced out perfectly. Except _I_ wasn't in the equation.

I sighed profoundly, "Fukubuchou has a sixth-scene for you, Sakuno-chan." I stacked up the papers neatly in a pile. We still had another 20 minutes to go, though. "But don't worry, we all try to keep you out of _too_ much trouble." I threw her my infamous smirk. She flushed, either from the heat of the room or the heat of the conversation, I didn't know. Although, I was determined to find out.

Fidgeting in her seat, Sakuno-chan meekly mumbled, "Akaya-san, mou, you make me feel embarrassed. Like I always need saving. I'm perfectly fine in trying to take care of myself." I snorted, loudly. "Hountou ni! Akaya-san I can fend for myself just as well as anyone else." She muttered the last part, looking down, as if doubting herself.

"So what's with you and fukubuchou anyway?" I asked as casually as possible. _Could it be that they're living together_? I shuddered, that wasn't possible. There was no way. Although, it would explain a lot of things. My eyes darted across the room, it was a big room, vast but not used. There was dust on many of the corners, the floors looked clean, too clean to have ever been stepped on. No one was ever on Student Council, until now.

We continued chatting about the dance, and then Sakuno-chan's face brightened up like a Christmas tree. "Akaya-san! Ano, I have an idea." I nodded, urging her to continue. "Eto, back at Seigaku, Tomo-chan used to be the president of the first years, and ano, this idea wasn't accepted by the teachers... but maybe it will here." What sort of idea did she have in mind?

"You see," She started enthusiastically, like she was waiting an eternity to tell someone, "It's called a 'Flower Exchange'. Everyone buys a flower; it could either be a red rose, or a white one." I stared intently, this 'Flower Exchange' sounded fishy, like something was going to happen. I just waited patiently for her to continue. "A-And then," Sakuno-chan stammered, regretfully. "For people who are too shy t-to tell someone they love them, all they have to do is give them a red rose on the day of the dance." She whispered timidly, looking down at her shaking knees.

I flipped through my papers, writing down her idea. This was a good opportunity. I would give Sakuno-chan a red rose, Friday. Then, her other idea sprung to mind. "What's the white rose for, then?" I asked, keenly awaiting the answer. She just sort of shrugged, deciding whether or not she should say. "S-Say, Akaya-san, that you don't like that person the same way they do… then, you give them the white rose." Sakuno-chan seemed ashamed of the idea.

_Rejected, huh_? I thought hopelessly. I mused calmly; it meant that the tennis regulars would be bombarded that day. There was no way I would be able to give Sakuno-chan my rose. But then again, feelings of doubt clouded me. What if she gave me a _white_ rose? What if she didn't come at all? She already told me she didn't want to go, but that didn't mean asking again would hurt. 

"Hey Sakuno-chan?"

"Hai, Akaya-san?" 

"You said you wanted to repay me for the whole incident yesterday." I scratched the back of my neck uncertainly. "Ah, you don't have to worry about that, but if I ever see him again, I swear I'll slaughter him." I could feel the blood rushing to my eyes, but soon enough they returned to their composed olive green. "But will..." I breathed quietly; asking Sakuno-chan for a date was harder than I thought.

"Sakuno-chan, willyougotothedancewithme!?"

Sakuno-chan seemed puzzled, giving me a strange look. I guess I spoke too fast for my own good. I sighed, it was now or never. "Sakuno-chan, will you accompany me to the dance?" I asked her, with hopeful eyes.

She giggled lightly, "I don't mind Akaya-san. But, ano, do I have to wear a dress?" Sakuno-chan looked troubled but she smiled shyly at me. My heart was beating so loudly I could have sworn she could hear. My face turned the darkest of cherries. Sakuno-chan was going to the dance with me. Sakuno-chan was going to the dance with _me_. But then, as fukubuchou barged in the room, Sakuno-chan's face brightened.

I realized to other things that day.

One, Sakuno-chan seemed to have some sort of affections towards fukubuchou.

And two, Sakuno-chan still didn't give me a red rose.

**Kirihara, Akaya**

**切原赤也**

* * *

(1) Tomoka's View: Seigaku is the short version of Seishun Gakuen Academy, the main school in Prince of Tennis. 'Gomenasai' means 'I'm sorry'. Tomoka refers to Ryoma with the honorfic, -sama, literally meaning 'master', but it can also be used on someone you admire, or adore. 'Mada mada dane' is the Japanese equivalent to 'No, not yet' but in the manga it translates to 'You've got a ways to go', Ryoma's favorite line. 

(2) Ryoma's View: 'Baka' means 'Stupid', and 'Oyaji' means'Old man'. Basically, Ryoma is referring to his father as, 'Stupid old man' in Japanese. 'Kuso' translates to 'Damn' or 'Damn it' in English. 'Sugoi' means, 'Wow' or 'Amazing' in Japanese. 'Iie' means 'No' and 'Mou' means 'Geez'. 'Oi' means 'Hey'.

(3) Kirihara's View: 'Senpai-tachi' is the plural form to 'Senpai', meaning 'Upperclassman'. 'Kouhai' means 'Underclassman' and 'Aka' literally means 'Baby'. 'Iie' means 'No' and 'Yamatte' translates to 'Stop'. 'Daijoubu ka' means, 'Are you alright?'. 'Ohayou 'is the translation for 'Good morning,' although it was almost afternoon when Kirihara said that. When Sakuno said 'Hountou ni' she was meaning 'Really'

He found out! Ki-Ri-Ha-Ra. Dun, dun, dun, dun, dun! Heh, sorry, we really aren't good with trying to get Ryoma and Tomoka in character, are we? Well, in Ryoma's viewpoint, he just seemed like the kind of person who would blame himself for things...? We really don't know. Anyways, we always say Tomoka as a greedy, pushy friend, but nice when it mattered. Hopefully she seemed like that... Okay, anyways, we really hope you review and give us your feedback. Oh and yes, some KiriSaku moments.

Well, time to reply our one-sentence remarks for your reviews: **Kirihara Aka-chan**, sorry but we were somewhat busy, but here is the latest petal. **shadow miko**, don't worry the order of the views are always in the same order: Sanada, Yukimura, Sakuno. Eh... well this petal was a particularly bad example, but if you read the bolded part in the beginning it should clear it up! **Endless**, well we hope this ended on a brighter note! Thank you for the review! **On.E.Gai-chan**, thank you very much and your question should be cleared up by the A/N at the beginning. **Jomai**, sorry this update wasn't so 'soon' but we hope you enjoyed it anyway! **DarkChaosWolf**, ano, cliché? We hope this fic isn't like that... we think? But thank you, we know how hard it is to find a decent Sanada fic. Sigh. **Lady Light**, we hope you liked this petal even though the viewpoints were switched this time! Don't worry, they'll be normal again next petal! **S-Note**, sorry for any 'angsty' feelings. It as Yukimura's view wasn't it... sorry for that! **ichigo mew mew**, ah, sorry for that. But we're glad you like the long chapters, although this one wasn't as long as the last one. Sorry for any grammatical errors, we sincerely hope this petal was better. It ended on more of a brighter note, hopefully. **phoe2k**, thank you for supporting this story and actually liking it! Also were sorry for not updating it so soon, we were kind of busy, heh.

**Gwynhafra**, ahh! We're so sorry for not updating ARVFH, we have the chapter ready but we're too lazy to put it up. We'll go do that right away! **Ahotep**, yes we too, dearly, want those bullies dead, but then again, they're going to develop the storyline... so we'll keep them alive... for now. Uh! Anyways, sorry for that weird Sanada and Yukimura moment, just sort of a dumb idea that we decided to waste up chapter space with... **Hropkey**, honestly? You liked Yukimura's view. Well, then we both thank you! We hope you liked these viewpoints as well. **Sechskies**, ah yes we noticed that too. Heh, heh so we changed it. Hopefully we got all of them. Thank you for liking this story, and when you say CCS, do you mean Cardcaptor Sakura? Ah, wait you probably do because Sakura likes whatever his face was... okay, off topic. Anywhosies, thank you and we hope you put some more input on this chapter! **miracleflame-alchemist147**, yeah we figured this story had to go somewhere! We hope you liked this petal too!** Arihdni**, can't say he didn't try can he? But next chapter will be the funeral, and of course Seigaku will be showing up again, along with Ryoma. Things will really heat up then... **sesshomaruobsessed**, oh we started on the fic already, but we think you know that already, right? And because we're the weird people we are, we're working backwards... but it should be up after this story is finished. Thank you for reviewing, by the way!

**uranaishii**, yeah, we know, but if you ever read Fruits Basket by Natsuki Takaya, the honorfics are really switched up. We found that amusing and tried it out, because we got sick of everyone calling her, Sakuno-chan. Hopefully it's not _too _creepy... Oh and thank you! **KiriharaAkaya**, erm, yes but this time Sakuno was saved. If they continued walking, she and Sanada would of been exposed! But, next petal is the funeral ,whoa, we were about to type _wedding_, and well,_ all_ of Seigaku will be there and... well, things will get awkward and secrets will be exposed... uh, yeah... Oh and we changed all the 'sempai' to 'senpai', we just hope we got them all. Thank you! **Ad**, thank you! And here are some more... unoverlapped-ness? And you're right, this is definitely no fairy tale, so no happy endings there... well, at least not for everyone. Or not everyone you_ think_. Oh it will, estimating, be around 10-12 chapters? But that just an approximate guess! And thank you. **SanaHunny**, thank you very much for the compliment.** aSyLLe-cLaiRe**, thank you very much! We hope you liked this petal as well. **SaKuRAkISS014**, you reviewed for every petal! Thank you!

**—S&H—**

**Signing out.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


	6. Petal Six

_♥Rikkai, Rikkaidai, Rikkai Dai, Rikkai Daigaku Fuzoku, 私立立海大附属中学校! Call them what ever you want, but this is a story about them and for them._

* * *

Sorry it took so long this time. Or at least, longer than usual. Our bad on that one. It's back to the normal viewpoints, **Sanada**, **Yukimura**, and **Sakuno**. Sigh, the long awaited petal. Everything will start falling into place now. The funeral, return of Seishun, (We started calling them Seishun XD) Well, actually, Sanada, we think, being 'Sanada' will call them 'Seishun', Sakuno would use the abbreviation, 'Seigaku' and Yukimura will use… uh, 'Seishun' as well because he's not familiar with the school. Hopefully. 

Sakura: As we write this I have a tissue held to my nose, constantly blowing. My eyes are watery, and I have a blanket covering me. Yes, I have an immune system worse than poor Yukimura's. I don't get sick often, but when I do… well, then its hell. …Moan… and I have archery club tomorrow morning. Oh and by the way, Hanabi is currently at camp. (She took her laptop and is constantly sending me muses of the layout) so I'm sorry if this petal came out screwed! … Bows… Hopefully no one's out of character, an author's wost nightmare. Please **review** and enjoy!

**Rating:** T

**Gene:** Romance, Drama

**Starring:** The Rikkaidai Regulars, and Ryuuzaki Sakuno

**Pairings:** Kirihara x Yukimura x Sanada x Sakuno, with Platinum Pair on the side

**Summary: **Sakuno's grandma has died and she is living with the Sanada's. Coming to Rikkai was her first mistake, getting involved with the regulars was her second.

**Warning (s):** None._

* * *

_

**Life Beneath the Sakura Tree**

**Petal Six**

**Begin.**

I walked slowly across the snow that was nearly up to my knees, I was too short to see anything beyond the abandoned playground I liked to go to. The weather here was cold almost all year round, and because of that I couldn't practice my tennis. I was only seven, but I was still very serious about it. I didn't have much say in our move here to Hokkaido, but I couldn't say it was too bad. I wasn't used to such frigid weathers; my skin shivered even thinking about the cold.

Making my way to the small tennis court near our house, I stood in front of the large green gates, pondering. Why would they bother building one if no one used it? My small fingers were unmoving; I was too cold to get any motion in me. I missed Tokyo, I never told my parents that though. It was a disgrace to 'miss' anything. I wasn't Tokyo that I really missed, just its warm weather, and I held back a sneeze as I opened the entry.

I whimpered as I walked against the arctic-like snow. "Kuso." I hadn't even brought my tennis racket; I just wanted an excuse to leave my house. As I was growing up, as a child, I was often neglected. I didn't care, though, because I was used to it. I liked my nice quiet life with nobody other than myself to fill it. The peace was nice, it soothed me. But I wasn't a loner, exactly. I had friends, well, only one, really.

His name was Yukimura Seiichi, but he was back in Tokyo. The two of us met on the street courts near my old house, and after loosing a close game to the strange fragile-looking boy, we became friends. The act was simple really; it was only one game, after all. "I underestimated him." Shivering, I stood at the baseline of the court, wondering why I had agreed to just throw my old life away.

It was a pleasant existence, in actuality. No one bothered me, not my parents, not my grandfather, not even my older brother. They basically lived their own lives, while I lived mine. We weren't what you'd honestly call a 'family'. When we ate together, it was usually in silence, my mother trying to start up the occasional conversation. I pitied her, having to live in a house with such an impassive group. I never told her that. I hardly ever told anyone anything. I was quiet. I was uncared for.

I didn't mind.

Sighing, I stumbled across the court, gently falling back. I placed my hands behind my head. My fingers were absolutely frozen; I didn't bother to bring my gloves. Hesitantly, I fiddled with the black cap on my head. God, how I loved that cap. My mother bought if for me a little while ago. Most children would have to beg their parents for things. Our family was never like that. If you asked for something, you got it almost immediately. Maybe it was because our parents scarcely saw us; much less spent time with us, that they were trying to right their wrongs by giving us whatever we wanted.

All _I_ had ever wanted was a normal family. A family that wouldn't hit you when you did something incorrectly or out of line._ A family_… _that is just_… My thoughts drifted off along with the cool breeze as I heard sniffles in the near distance. Curiously, I sat up, rubbing my hands together to gather warmth. _Why is there someone here_? I thought to myself, slowly stumbling towards the source of the sound. Surely there was no one here. It was called 'abandoned' for a reason. This was _my_ quiet spot. This was _my_ place to think to myself. Why was someone _else_ here?

Little did I know that, that day, was going to change my outlook on life forever.

She was a small girl, in lack of a bigger vocabulary. She was covered in pink from head to toe; the only thing missing was a tiny pink matching hat. Tears ran down her cheeks, faster now as I began to walk away. I was not going to get implicated with some stranger. Someone else could do that. But that didn't stop her though. She continued to pursue me, her baby-like legs barley in harmony with my longer ones.

I walked out of the tennis court and turned around quickly to see her chasing me, her eyes streamed with hot tears, carelessly dripping on to her jacket. My pace accelerated, hoping to loose her as I turned the corner. I panted heavily, my heart beating against my chest. "W-What the hell?" I breathed, slightly ticked. The girl was still following me, sniffling words that were too scrambled to understand. I gritted my teeth, what did she want from me? And, for the first time, I wanted to go home. I mean, really go home.

She ran towards me, a desperate look on her face, and all I did was run. I ran as fast as my feet would allow my small body to go. When I looked behind me, she was trailing too far behind to be able to catch up to me now. I didn't stop until I came back to the lowly populated areas of town, a big scene was unfolding.

A crowd was gathered around a police officer and a woman I've never seen before. The district I lived in was small, everyone knew each other. But why was it that this woman was a complete stranger, just like that girl? I felt the unpleasant shivers down my spine. On no account had I felt like this before. I felt like I had just abandoned the girl, a feeling that wasn't nice. I knew that for a fact, I felt like that a lot. She was lost, she obviously needed help, and I carelessly ran away, not wanting her problems to be added on to my own.

"You have to find her!" The elder woman yelled, causing more of a commotion. I could now see my older brother in the crowd, standing there along side my grandfather. "She'll get lost! Who am I kidding?! She's _already_ lost! You're a policeman, find her!" Her voice raised twice as much, angrily shaking the officer. "Find my granddaughter! My only granddaughter…" She bit back the tears and turned her rage towards the cop again. "She's wearing pink! _Pink_! Find her _now_!"

This woman, whoever she was, obviously loved her granddaughter. I only wished my parents were like that. Going to any length to find their kids… That wasn't possible though, they never knew where we were in the first place anyway. I spent most of my spare time in the dojo, my brother and I studied kendo. It wasn't by choice, really. Because it was in our blood, we _had_ to. I really just wanted to center all my attention towards tennis.

Guilty feelings erupted in my stomach. I turned on my heels quickly, it was well past my curfew, but I wouldn't be able to sleep tonight if I didn't go back now. That dumb girl that was following me was probably the one the lady was talking about. She was dripping in pink, after all. I ignored the rants and raves my grandfather sent my way, there was no telling where I had left her.

There was no telling what the hell she was doing now, I had to find her. I never felt so strongly about something before. I didn't even know this girl but it felt like I had to help her. She looked too inept to be aware of her own surroundings. But what right did I have to say that, I didn't know her. It was as simple as that. But what I did know was that when I came home, I'd get a hard slap across my face. In my family, you followed the rules. If you followed the rules, everything would turn out perfectly. And right now, I wasn't following the rules.

It took me nearly 23 minutes to find her. I wasn't counting… I was… I just knew. It wasn't like I was checking my watch every couple seconds, anxiously searching. When I saw her, she was beneath a frozen tree, curled up into a tiny ball, crying. Once she saw my figure coming up the small hill, she looked at me with these outsized hazel orbs, stretching her hand out, abruptly standing up. She whimpered and chased me again, her yelling wasn't distinct anymore, it was clear. "Onegai!" She cried.

I sighed, a sigh of relief, glad to have found her. I turned on my black boots, this time jogging slowly. She was only a meter behind me and I didn't pick up anymore speed. I turned back, seeing her tear-streamed face trying franticly to maintain. I felt a wave of new emotion. I felt like I was _needed_. As I turned away, I smiled. It was very faint that I hadn't even noticed it myself, but it was there. I smiled, I was happy.

I was needed.

Because I was the youngest in my family, I often wasn't paid any attention to. But, that day, so long ago, I was _wanted_. I ran back to where that elder woman was, I had a memory if gold, the little girl following in suite. As we neared the sniffling child looked up at me, mumbling an incoherent 'thank you'. I took off my cap. Removing the comfortable material from my head was a weird experience; I was often seen wearing it so I was accustomed to it. I placed it on the girl's head, patting her gently and giving her a warming smile before running off in the opposite direction.

She tried to run after me, but a pair of arms stopped her from doing so. "My baby!" I heard in the near distance, the voice clearly belonged to that woman from earlier. My heart was three times lighter; I had done a good deed today. She pressed the girl against her chest, blubbering into her coat. The woman hugged her tightly, and the girl just cried. I think they were tears of joy. "You're safe! You're safe! Thank goodness you found me… I don't know what I'd do otherwise!"

I hid behind the nearest corner, the nastily strong wind playing with my hair, sending my bangs flying in almost every direction. The feeling of being 'cap-less' was bizarre. I ran a hand smoothly through my dark navy hair, as if feeling it for the first time. I brushed my bangs out of my eyes, trying to catch a better glimpse of the girl's face, which now seemed impossible.

As the girl continued to whimper, she blushed, "Obaa… chan… I-I was so scared!" Her grandmother, at least I think, seeing as she called her 'Obaa-chan', lifted her up off the floor and onto her shoulders. "But this kind boy found me. I-I'm going to thank him one day, Obaa-chan…" Her eyes drifted off sleepily; seemingly she was going to fall asleep on her grandmother. "One… day… Obaa-chan…"

I flushed. The girl wanted to thank me? What was wrong with her, I had just done it because I felt like I had to. I wasn't anything personal… but this girl, her heart seemed too delicate. _She_ seemed too delicate, as if one wrong word may shatter her completely. I shook my head clear of any other thoughts regarding her. It was nearly 9:00pm and I was due home more than an hour ago.

I made my way home, hesitantly; I wanted to delay the furious screams as long as possible. But the thought of what I did today made me feel like I was ready to take on anything. I didn't care what my grandfather did to me, scars would heal after all. Scars were just deep marks, soon enough I'd forget about them entirely. They just passed within time. Time moved forward, scars healed. It was just the way it was.

My house neared now, I could see it in the distance. I meekly made my way inside, although my face remained emotionless. "Tadaima." I muttered into my jacket as I threw it to the floor. Kids came home and their parents greeted them, but I had no idea why I bothered to even announce my arrival anymore. No one ever welcomed me back, anyway. It was a waste of breath. But still, there was always a small spark of hope, that one day someone would greet me as I came home. No one ever knew, because it was stupid. It was stupid to want something so… so impossible.

I staggered into the dojo; my feet dragged me there automatically. I missed my daily session today. "Genichirou." My grandfather's rough voice bounced across the walls, making its way through my ears. I trembled uncontrollably, my feet nearly caving beneath me. Suddenly, all the courage I had gained today faded away into nothingness. And I had remembered; scars healed, within time, but they never went away completely. There would always be some sort of trace left behind. There would always be something to remind you. You would never be able to forget.

At least, not completely.

**私**

. . . I woke up, startled. _Why had I… just dreamed that_? I had never dreamed of such previous, useless events. There was no need to. I shivered to myself, drenched in a cold sweat, and shook away any of my thoughts. I groaned slowly, it was barley 5:00am and I knew I wouldn't be able to sleep now. I sat up, slouching slightly, I didn't get enough sleep. I buried myself under the covers again, trying as hard as I could to go back to sleep. It seemed impossible, I figured as I stretched and made my way down the long corridor into the bathroom. I showered, and then changed into a simple t-shirt and a pair of shorts.

No one would be up for another couple hours, I concluded, trotting towards the dojo. I wasn't used to waking up at such an ungodly hour, so the only thing I could decide to perform was kendo. I nice early morning lesson would calm the horrible anxiety I was feeling. My mind kept replaying the image of Ryuuzaki in Kirihara's t-shirt. The picture itself was enough to send my temper through the roof.

There were so many questions swiveling through my head that they were countless. But, mainly, what on Earth was Ryuuzaki doing at Kirihara's house? I took out my shinai, recklessly swinging it about at random practice dummies, the straw nearly turning to sheer dust. My frustrated grunts weren't heard, as I continued to thoughtlessly assault the straw mannequins. I never had a 'bad' dream before, today was a first. It wasn't entirely a bad dream; it was just that that girl I'd forgotten about reminded me a lot of Ryuuzaki.

I blushed uncharacteristically at the thought of Ryuuzaki. Why was it, that, with each passing day, I found myself thinking more and more about her? I sat down, cross-legged, closing my eyes and trying to shut out the outside world. I was supposed to be in a state of overall concentration. But that wasn't the case, what, with my mind wandering off without permission. That didn't happen frequently, actually, more like not at all. If I wanted to focus, I would be able to without much effort. Although now, it was like I needed every last bit of my efforts just to keep cool and unfazed in front of the others.

Closing my eyes again, I listened carefully to the scarcely perceptible sounds coming from nearby. There was nothing at first, only the thoughts of nothingness greeted me, but steadily the sound of weeping was clear. It was muffled, initially, but continued. I shuddered at the consideration of it being Ryuuzaki.

There was no one else it could have been, though. I stood up automatically, I didn't know what my intentions were, and made my way back into the house. My footsteps came in long strides, and in a few steps I was in front of Ryuuzaki's door. _And just what the hell are you doing_? I asked myself; bewildered at the fact my legs dragged me here without authorization.

It was out of pure instinct, really. Annoying instinct. Why did I care so much for Ryuuzaki? She was none of my concern. I had no reason to get myself involved with her, after all, we lived together. We were practically 'brother and sister' as my mother had told me yesterday. She brought the subject up so casually that it was as if she was reciting it in her head several times, over and over. The words came out so naturally that I was sure she had been thinking of the matter quite a bit. There was no reason to, though. I didn't think of Ryuuzaki as anything… important, did I? _I don't like her as anything more than a friend_.

But somehow, it seemed that I was just trying to convince myself.

_What exactly_… is_ Ryuuzaki_? That was the one thing that couldn't get off my mind. Just what was she? She was unbelievable. It was as if she wasn't real, only a figment of my imagination. An illusion. Could people like her really exist? As I stood in front of Ryuuzaki's door, my hand on the edge of the doorknob, I thought of Yukimura. I didn't even know why. He was just as angelic as Ryuuzaki. Maybe people like Ryuuzaki… no, people like Ryuuzaki and Yukimura, really did exist, somewhere out there.

I took a deep breath, and just as I was about to open the door, it flung open without warning, hitting me square in the face. Too tired to react, I just stood there, an entire head taller than Ryuuzaki, whose eyes widened to the size of saucers. "S-S-S-Sanada… san?" It took her a minute to realize I was real, and that she wasn't dreaming. "W-What are you doing here?" To be frank, I had no idea why I was here either. Ryuuzaki, embarrassed, fingered her hair. "Eto… that was a stupid question, Sanada-san." She laughed mild-mannered. "This is _your_ house, after all."

I sighed, looking down at Ryuuzaki. She was wearing bright yellow pajamas that would blind anyone. That, or look like she was the sun. Maybe that was what she was? The sun? She definitely appeared to shine. "I was…" What _was _I doing? I cursed myself for my stupidity. Why did my feet have to haul me over here? It wasn't like I wanted to be here. At least, I think I didn't. "Seeing if you were al—"

"Ne, ne! Sanada-san, look!" Ryuuzaki started to pull me into the depths of her room, dragging me to the window. Her face lit up brightly, her extended wavy hair let down, pointing childishly into the sky. I stood beside her for a minute, failing to see what was so great about her windowsill. There was a window in every room, so what exactly was so nice about this particular one? After seeing the clueless ness on my face, Ryuuzaki laughed.

I positioned myself safely beside her; also unable to see what was so funny. "What?" I asked bluntly and rather sharply. She softly smiled, placing her hand over mine, pointing her tiny arm into the sky. I shivered at the contact, unable to believe Ryuuzaki made such a bold movement. Maybe she was still half asleep. I exhaled noisily, peeking at the girl alongside me through my navy charcoal bangs with an amused uneven smile. "I just can't understand you Ryuuzaki."

I stared out the window, and I was welcomed by the sparkles of the sky, steadily making their way down before disappearing completely. I was more amused at the fact that Ryuuzaki saw this as such a big deal, it wasn't something _ordinary_, but it wasn't exactly _rare_ either. "It's beautiful." She was breath taken at the scene, while I looked unfazed. I was morley enjoying the warm hand over mine rather than the glistening atmosphere.

"I want to meet it right this second but I can't fly through the sky, funny isn't it, Sanada-san? How humans wish for wings…?" I never thought much of that before, I never had much of an imagination, and so I had never envisioned flying. I was more of a realist. Ryuuzaki was the idealist. Ryuuzaki spoke softly, but also excitedly "It's a meteor shower! Look Sanada-san, mou, isn't it awesome?"

I said nothing at first, only thinking to myself of the impossible. It took while before simply admiring the sight before me. Funny, how I'd never of bothered to look at one of these if it wasn't for Ryuuzaki who pointed it out. She looked at me eagerly; awaiting my opinion like it really, actually, _did_ matter. "Yes." I murmured, "It is beautiful." We each took an instant of stillness, quietly enjoying what company the other had to provide. I had never felt so at peace as I had now. All my attention was easily concentrated on the comets flying from the sky, and then incinerating. I basked in the stillness of everything, knowing that it would be rare to do something like this ever again. Well, at least without my mother's knowledge.

"If, perhaps, I got the chance to become a meteor now, I know I'd shoot across the sky… and fly away. " Ryuuzaki said sincerely, tracing her hand over the window, opening it gradually. _I'll reach you, Ryuuzaki, for sure. On this momentary beam of light_. I mused, glaring at the passing-by comets. Why the hell would you want to be a comet? But if Ryuuzaki ever became one, I'd reach her.

I know I would. Ryuuzaki yawned a little, taking her hand away from mine to rub her weary eyes. Her eyes were half closed, and now she was snuggling against my stiff, and still stiffening, chest. "Don't worry about me, Sanada-san." Her eyelids started to droop, my heart started to beat heavily against my chest,

"I will shine light on your presence."

My heart practically stopped beating. Had Ryuuzaki finally lost it? I wondered, trying to budge the small figure from my heating up chest. I hated feeling embarrassed, even though it didn't happen much, it was happening now. Well, of course it would, I was in Ryuuzaki's room, with her sleeping next to—more like on—me. Is shifted rather awkwardly, trying to extract her from me. I didn't think my mother would be pleased, to see a scene like this, I mean. She was very strict about Ryuuzaki, I noticed. I didn't know why, either.

What seemed like two hours passed, Ryuuzaki placed gently on my lap. I shook her lightly, hoping to wake her up. I had to be at morning practice in half an hour. She stirred, and rolled herself over, grabbing random strands of my hair in the process. I bristled, waiting for the uncomfortable moment between Ryuuzaki's still sleeping state, and when she realized what she was doing. Her hands ran through the ends of my hair, her eyes were still closed, probably wondering what it was she was touching. "Ryuuzaki." I muttered lowly, hoping she'd get up already. Although, I really didn't mind her running her hands through my hair. But, I'd die before admitting that.

"Ryuuzaki, get up." I said more curtly. The girl simply opened an eye, drowsy, before burying her face deeper into my body. I couldn't take it anymore; the urges to kiss her were unsustainable. Either she was going to get up, or I was. "Ryuuzaki. Get up now." I barked, only somewhat quietly. Luckily for me, Ryuuzaki heard, stretching herself and looking over her shoulder. She peeked around, taking a moment to collect her bearings. Finally, her gaze landed upon me, her hands still tangled in my hair. There was an awkward moment of silence before, "Ryuuzaki, if it's not too much trouble, can you let go?"

Noticing at last, the first-year's mouth sprung open, her jaw nearly hitting the floor in humiliation. She gawked at me for a minute, her eyes widening. I watched as her eyes darted to what she had knotted in her hands, her face turned the darkest shade of red I had ever seen. "_I am so sorry_ Sanada-san!" Ryuuzaki wailed loudly, I quickly covered her mouth with my hand. Any more noise and who knew who'd walk into the room to find out that I'd unwillingly stayed in Ryuuzaki's room last night.

"Get dressed, we're leaving." I stated monotonously, knowing now that now I wouldn't have a guilty conscious for leaving Ryuuzaki on the cold floor last night. Ryuuzaki continued to blush and fuss over things I wasn't even able to understand, bowing in thanks for God know why, and at the same time, continuing to smile. She was really a strange one, Ryuuzaki. The girl who wanted to be able to fly, the girl who wanted to be a comet.

Yes, Ryuuzaki Sakuno really was an odd one.

We went to school, the trip was surprisingly talkative. It wasn't that Ryuuzaki and I didn't talk to one another; it was more like we both understood we enjoyed each other's presence more in the dusk quiet. At school, I spoke with Yukimura, both erasing the previous events from our minds, at least I think so. But that wasn't the thing that annoyed me today. Kirihara had given Ryuuzaki a rose. For some reason, that angered me, and the fact that Ryuuzaki had accepted it with that dopey expression on her face only boiled my blood even more. She was too naïve to fend for herself.

"Relax, fukubuchou. It's not like he's running off with her." Marui huffed to my embarrassment, shortly after. I didn't think anyone noticed. Unfortunately I was apparently wrong. But the thing was, I didn't know why I was pissed. I shouldn't have been. But every time a shy first-year boy came up to her, offering her his rose, I couldn't help but suddenly wish them dead.

Today I realized that not only was it the funeral of Ryuuzaki Sumire, but that I was jealous. I was _jealous_. Something I have never been. It wasn't a nice feeling, either. Any and everyone who came within a 20m radius of Ryuuzaki immediately annoyed me to no end. After school I noticed that Ryuuzaki had disappeared and when I asked one of her classmates—they offered me roses in the process—where she had gone, they had simply told me that she had left already. "What the hell was she thinking?" I moaned inwardly, not allowing my irritation to show.

By the time I had reached my house, I swung open the door rather violently, "Ryuuzaki!" The one thing I wanted more than anything was a family. Someone who would welcome me home, when I said 'Tadaima'. That wasn't something I could get, though. Maybe Ryuuzaki would be the closest thing to, if I hadn't felt _that_ way about her. "Ryuuzaki!" I huffed, not taking my shoes off as I rushed into the kitchen, oddly in a panic. Ryuuzaki, wearing complete black attire, hovering over the stove, making green tea, acknowledged me.

Her smile broadened as she saw me, standing there, hoarsely gasping for breath. She placed the tea carefully on the table, looking back at me with that infamous dorky smile of hers that made you want to melt. "Welcome home, Sanada-san!" She beamed and I felt my insides turn, my impossible childhood wish coming true.

I nodded, heading for the table resisting the urge to smile.

"Yeah… tadaima."

**Sanada, Genichirou**

**真田弦一郎**

The heating afternoon sun greeted me as I stepped out of my last period class, making my way slowly to the school gates. The nine of us agreed to meet at the vast marble gates right after school, we were all going to attend the funeral of Ryuuzaki Sumire. Although, that still made me wonder: where was Sakuno-kun staying now? I was sure the others silently pondered this too, but kept it to themselves. Many things, now, were kept to only ourselves. Why was it that we thought we couldn't trust each other anymore?

No one said anything, but it was noticeable.

Nothing changed. Everything was the way it always was. Shaking my head clear of any clouding thoughts, I saw the others making their way toward where I was, uncomplainingly standing. I could see Akaya, looking a little sad, he tried to mask it, but to me, it was obvious he was thinking of something important. Important enough to drop his smile for a second. Why was it that everyone was feeling exceptionally bad nowadays? It was clear, but still, no one commented on it. We knew it was happening, yet none of us tried to prevent it from actually happening.

_Perhaps_, I thought, _we all share the same thought_. It was inevitable. It was bound to happen, we all knew it. Someday, someone was bound to steal Genichirou's heart. He cared deeply for Sakuno-kun, no matter how much he denied it. Sakuno-kun was blindly in love with him as well. _If they love each other, they should be happy_. I chewed the tips of my nails, aggravated. _We_ _should be happy for them_. The realization itself made it more unbearable than it already was. I knew it was coming, but still…

Hiroshi straightened his glasses, giving each of us a hard stare, "Where's Sanada-fukubuchou? And Ryuuzaki-san?" The others gave each other sharing glances. What was it that they knew? That, or, they were pathetically trying to spare whatever feelings I has left. Of course, they all knew how it was that I felt towards the fukubuchou, but once again it was one of those subjects no one dared to dwell too much on. Hiroshi seemed to understand, nodding off to Masuharu in the opposite direction, "I'm sure they've already set out. They're probably waiting for us."

Was that supposed to be a comforting thought? That Genichirou had already left with Sakuno-kun? Akaya's face fell, his fingertips looked pale, or at least more transparent than they usually were. My suspicions were had been confirmed at that moment. Akaya was hopelessly in love with Sakuno-kun.

He was much braver than I was. I was too much of a coward to tell Genichirou anything concerning love. The sun was shining brightly, the heat pouring down on us endlessly, but I shivered. I felt rotten. Akaya deserved some happiness in his life, why couldn't Sakuno-kun give it to him? I continued to walk, keeping all my thoughts to myself as the rest of the regular members chatted constantly.

Everyone agreed with Hiroshi, though, only our vivid footsteps remained in the mucky grass beneath us. It was like that was the only trace of our existence. I found it amusing how our footprints were the only thing right now proving we were on Rikkai Dai property. _A lot of things appear to amuse me now_. I thought, trailing a little behind the others.

Akaya walked along side me, his hands in his pockets, looking at the floor. His gaze never left the sakura-covered ground once as he continued his steady pace down the streets. His locks of coal-colored curls gently swayed with the breeze, creating harmony between the two. Akaya looked complete innocent to the point it hurt to look at him any longer. It was like he was a light, turned on, never dying.

I sighed, subconsciously fingering my odd-colored indigo hair. I never asked to be born with cerulean locks, it just happened. Nobody asked for things that stood out, and I could understand how Sakuno-kun felt, because she stood out. It wasn't a nice feeling. To have everyone stare at you, laugh at every word you said. It wasn't a very nice feeling. When I was younger, maybe in first grade, nobody listened to me.

I would often get bullied, and I was too scared to do anything about it. I didn't tell my parents because they would just be humiliated. Humiliated at their son who was picked on, who was teased. My classmates' would laugh at my hair color, my eye color. I told them that I could do nothing about that; it was how I was born. They ignored me. The only ones who spoke to me were Genichirou and Renji.

I didn't let it faze me though; I would keep smiling and acting nicely towards others, regardless of what they said. Genichirou used to get angry with them, and soon enough they were too afraid to approach either of us three. He was always kind to me. Maybe that was when I fell in love with him?

"Oi, buchou, daijoubu ka?" I snapped my eyes wide open at Akaya's buzzed voice. I turned to him, my lips curving into their usual smile. I wanted Akaya to be happy, despite the consequences. Akaya was gold. He always would be. We fell behind the others; I made sure that the others were a safe distance away, too absorbed in their own words to hear us. Akaya didn't seem to mind walking next to me, his overcast face turning slightly contented. "Buchou, you don't seem fine. Are you really alright?"

"I should be the one asking you, Akaya." I winced at my tone of voice. I didn't mean it to come out as cluttered as it did. I was supposed to be neat. I was supposed to be 'perfect'. Akaya didn't seem to distinguish my tendency, though. He probably didn't understand. His mind was too pure to comprehend the bad things going on around him. I exhaled noisily, grabbing our kouhai's attention. "Daijoubu?"

The question lingered in the thick air for a while. Akaya's expression was fixed between choosing to deny, with the exception that I'd know he was lying, and coming clean. He kept his hands in his pockets, fiddling with the insides. "Uh, I'm fine, buchou." His voice was kept leveled and carefree. I gave him a doubtful look. "Really, I'm fine." His subtle voice started to crack with irritation. "There's nothing to worry about. So… just leave me alone." Akaya's feet started to take longer strides, I could only watch his back getting further and further from me.

I didn't do anything, I simply watched Akaya smiling, laughing with Bunta about something or other. I couldn't believe how much he loved Sakuno-kun, yet he was acting as if it was nothing. How could he be so lighthearted? But the answer came quickly. It was because Akaya was _gold_. Akaya was real. He would bounce back, because in the end he was Kirihara Akaya.

"He's just hiding it." Renji trailed behind with me, the two of us observing Masuharu as he ruffled Akaya's messy hair, much to Akaya's irritation. I nodded at Renji's examination. So I wasn't the only one who noticed. But then again, here was Renji, who spent his life studying things like these. "It's all an act, a brave-front. He doesn't want to look weak, Akaya." The only thing I could do was give an unimportant nod, agreeing wholly with Renji.

I was convinced now, that, no one believed each other anymore. But if you did that, you'd be all alone, and I didn't know anyone who'd want to be alone. Secluded, taken away from others. Isolated. It was a scary thought, to be on your own. But here was Akaya, taking in all the pain by himself; he clearly didn't want any help. _I guess_… _he's just stubborn that way_. I thought to myself, chuckling a little. "Akaya really is a stubborn boy, ne Renji?"

Renji said nothing, I was certain he didn't know how to respond to that. Renji always knew what to say, and when to say it. Sometimes. He wasn't like me; I just told others' what they wanted to hear. I never spoke from my heart. My words were… rehearsed. Renji told the truth, be it blunt, but he told others' what was accurate. When Renji spoke, the petals from the floor blew away, getting picked up along with the breeze. "Akaya is simply Akaya. Although, is that Genichirou?" He asked, looking ahead doubtfully. My gaze followed his, and I saw a figure vaguely representing Genichirou.

My heart lurched in my stomach, my eyes squinting, although I didn't need to. I could see plainly that that was Genichirou. I nearly slapped myself for being such an idiot. Of course Genichirou would be around here, if anywhere, this _was_ near his house. And out of his house he was heading, wearing a simple button-down black shirt, accompanied carefully with black pants. But that wasn't all he was accompanied with.

"Sakuno?" Masuharu's devious voice scarcely made its way into my ears, the thumping of my heart blocking out all other sounds. Sakuno-kun was… at Genichirou's house? The idea itself took a few seconds to understand. It wasn't possible. There was simply no logic behind that. _Why_…? I seemed to be asking myself the hopeless. Masuharu, and everyone else, with the looks on their faces, appeared to share the same thought I had.

Akaya frowned, wincing a little. "S-Sakuno-chan?" He asked in disbelief. Genichirou looked as emotionless as ever, not seemingly fazed by the unexpectedness. Sakuno-kun on the other hand looked as if she was about to burst into tears, from the funeral we were heading to or the fact that we had realized something we weren't meant to, I didn't know. Akaya stood frozen; his gaze never left Sakuno-kun's wavering face. "W-What are you doing at fukubuchou's house?"

The atmosphere dimmed, the unspoken words occupied by the sudden immensity. The question dangled in the air for a few seconds longer before, finally, after what seemed like an eternity, Genichirou spoke up. "Shouldn't we be heading to the church?" I stared at him, in awe. How could he say something so nonchalantly?

Not a soul said a word, too petrified. I felt small. Now, Genichirou was keeping secrets from me. I sighed; there really wasn't anything I could do about it to begin with. My will power amounted to nothing. It was clear now, and the puzzle seemed to fit. Sakuno-kun was staying—no, living—with Genichirou. It would explain why they were so close, why they came to and from school together, but even that didn't help me feel any better.

"So it appears that Sakuno-san is staying with Genichirou. This certainly isn't what I was expecting." Renji muttered to himself, scrawling unhurriedly into his notebook. His long fingers uniformly covering the entire page with his machine-like script. For this not to be in Renji's data already wasn't a surprise. But judging by the impassive looks on everyone's face, they didn't see it as much of a big deal. Well, asides Akaya.

I didn't see why he was allowing this to happen. Maybe I was just selfish? Maybe I just wanted Akaya to get with Sakuno-kun, so that left Genichirou free. When I thought of it like that, I really was nothing but a self-centered, greedy human being. Did I care for others at all? I always put others before myself, which was for sure. But… was there something I would gain from that? Did I have other motives that I only thought of subconsciously?

By the time we reached our destination at the over-sized church, with stain glass blemishing the walls, it was rather late and most of the other guests have already arrived. I could only distinguish some of them, faintly. There was Seishun; of course, I could recognize that first-year who was Sakuno-kun's friend. Echizen, I think it was. There was that same girl, the hyper-active one, her normally pig-tailed coffee-colored hair let down, which only just passed her shoulders.

"A-Ano…" Sakuno-kun addressed us slowly, just as we made our way into the cathedral. "Thank you all for coming. I know it would mean a lot to Obaa-chan." The saintly girl bowed efficiently, her cocoa hair making its way down her face. "Arigatou." To think that this girl was my rival, it seemed like I had no chance. She was simply flawless. Everything about this girl, who to me, was like a younger sister, was perfect. And standing beside Genichirou, who grabbed her tiny wrist, dragging her off to take a seat somewhere near the first row, they looked like an odd couple. An odd but delightful couple.

I sighed for the umpteenth time that day.

**私**

The funeral went on, and it was Sakuno-kun's turn to speak. Her voice came out high-pitched, scared. She was clearly hurting, and why wouldn't she be? I didn't see why she wanted to put on a façade and pretend she was happy. A lot of people did that, I, even, did that. It would reassure you. A frontage made you safe. Secure. Why wouldn't someone want to feel secure? And as quickly as my day had begun, it had ended. Before I could recognize anything, an hour had passed and a worried Sakuno-kun was leaning in front of me, asking if I was alright.

Why she was doing this, I had no idea. Her strawberry-smelling hair dangled in front of me, swaying slowly. "Yukimura-senpai? Daijoubu ka? You… ano, seemed to be spacing out." She meekly asked me. I nodded, in a friendly manner, assuring her there was nothing to worry about. Sakuno-kun complied hesitantly, but she didn't want to pry. Nodding in return, she started to gradually saunter away. _Sakuno-kun_… I thought, resting my head on my elbows, watching her heading toward the Seishun regulars, her hair flowing endlessly while the Rikkai regulars walked along with her, enjoying her company. _Are you for real_?

"And may Sakuno-chan do us the honor of introducing her to her new friends?" One of the Seishun boys asked kindly, a gracious smile plastered on his cherry lips. Sakuno-kun blushed, fumbling around for a bit before shyly introducing us. I walked slowly to where the others were, a little shy, actually. I may have acted like it, but I wasn't really a 'people person'.

I stood beside Genichirou, whose facial expression was unreadable. I could feel my lungs tightening, gasping for air. Being around him did that to me, now. I didn't know how much more of that I could take, either. But glancing back at Sakuno-kun, who seemed to be a little under the weather from the funeral, any hope of getting together with Genichirou vanished. I didn't know why I didn't… why was I like this? Why couldn't I be born with just a little more courage, like Akaya?

I stood numbly, hardly taking in the exchange of words between Rikkai Dai and Seishun. Echizen bristled as Sakuno-kun stood next to him, unknowingly. At least he told her how he felt. That was much better than I could ever do. "…And this is Yukimura Seichii-senpai." Sakuno-kun gushed cheerfully; peeking her head out from behind me. I reddened and stiffened a little. I didn't like being put on the spot light, unless necessary.

Suddenly my cool and placid demeanor took over, forgetting about any embarrassment I felt a second ago. Genichirou and Renji both shot me concerned glances, but I did my best to pretend not to notice. "And it is a pleasure to meet you too. I'm glad that you've entrusted Sakuno-kun with us. It is a pleasure having her around." I smiled submissively, feeling a little lightheaded. No one noticed though, and I offhandedly wandered off, making my way to one of the chairs so I could rest a little bit, I felt a dizzy spell coming on.

Being around Genichirou… being around Sakuno-kun, it suffocated me. Luckily, no one noticed my disappearance, and if they did, they didn't say anything about it. From the corner of my eye I could see Akaya coming toward me, a little hesitant. I sat up a little straighter, wondering what all of this was about. The coal-haired first-year stopped in front of me, his eyes filled with regret. I raised an eyebrow, curious. "Akaya, is something the—"

_There's nothing to worry about. So… just leave me alone_

I immediately stopped talking, my eyes dulling. Akaya didn't want me to interfere with his personal affairs, so I wasn't about to. Instead, a laughed a little, hoping to make up for the things I nearly blurted out by accident."Gomenasai, Akaya. I forgot. You don't want me to… get in the way, right?" I asked softly, our kouhai looked like he was about to slap himself. Right then, I wanted to slap myself. I should have kept my dumb mouth shut. Why was it that my words only ever added to the flames?

"Buchou! That's not what I meant!" He whined, aggregately running a hand through his thick mane of noir. He looked like a lost puppy, his eyes torn between blood red and mild emerald. "I mean, that_ is_ what I_ meant_ but it's not what I mean _now_. I mean! Argh." He stared at the floor, blushing, defeat written all over his face. I felt truly moved. Akaya was trying to tell me he was sorry. He was trying to apologize… in his own way, but nonetheless. "Buchou, I mean to say I'm sorry. I was just… frustrated." His cherry-colored face rose to mine, a lopsided smile covered his discomfited features.

"Akaya, there's nothing for you to apologize for." I told him sincerely, inquisitively watching the interaction between the two rival schools and Sakuno-kun from the corner of my eye. Looking back at Akaya he looked more sad than frustrated. I couldn't blame him. Not for feeling sad, nor for loving Sakuno-kun. Sakuno-kun was entirely loveable. But to me, she was like a younger sister and I watched out for her.

When I was sure that the others were a safe distance away, too caught up in conversation to hear, I spoke up. It was so softly that I questioned myself whether I had said anything or not. When Akaya turned my way, raising his eyebrows, I was sure that I had forced some sort of sound out of my mouth, or at least enough to capture his attention. I racked my brain, mentally kicking myself. I knew what I wanted to ask, exactly word for word, but was it appropriate for this moment?

I was the type of person who cared for the feelings of those around me more than my own. I knew in the end that I'd end up regretting doing that, but now it seemed like the right thing to do. My feelings weren't of much value, anyway. "Akaya… if you like Sakuno-kun as much as you do, why not tell her?"

Akaya didn't look surprised, more like he expected me to ask at some point. I could feel my stomach churn. Akaya looked back at Sakuno-kun, a tender grin spread across his face. "I think she already knows buchou." I could see Echizen towing down his cap, embarrassed at something Masuharu said. "But I don't think that'll make a difference. Uh, I guess I mean to say I _know_ she knows, but she can't _do_ anything about it. If that makes any sense at all…" He trailed off, looking in my direction, his eyes clearly filled with the unbearable sadness he was trying to mask.

"That makes a lot of sense, Akaya." I whispered gently, running one of my pale fingers through my hair. He was brave, Akaya. Genichirou had already told me that he had given a rose to Sakuno-kun. "That makes… a lot of sense." _He really is something_, I couldn't help but think as everyone else started to say their good byes, Sakuno-kun jogging up to us, asking if it was alright that Akaya and I say good bye too. Of course, Akaya agreed and I saw no reason not to.

The Seishun regulars were certainly an assorted cluster. Their looks and personalities ranged greatly. "Take care of Ryuuzaki." Tezuka, I think it was, said solemnly. Evidently, Seishun cared a great deal for Sakuno-kun. Sakuno-kun bowed, thanking all of us for attending, once again. "And Ryuuzaki," Tezuka said before turning away. "Take care of yourself as well."

"Nyah! Until next time, Sakuno-chan!" The bouncy one with curly mahogany colored hair and crystal blue eyes waved happily before being led off by a boy with black hair. Of course, he bid his farewells to Sakuno-kun as well. "And don't forget us, Sakuno-chan!!" Sakuno-kun blushed nodding a little before turning away in our direction again. Her face looked flushed and there were a few visible tear tracks.

And in a matter of minutes, the air lingered with unwanted conversation about the dance, courtesy of Masuharu, who was oblivious to everything going on around him. "So, Yagyuu and I are definitely going. Humph, I still don't see the use of 'formal' wear though; it's a drag isn't it?" He moaned, stretching his hands over his head, in a tired motion. "It's dumb, but what can you do? Anyway, it'll be a nice time to take incriminating photos." He laughed abruptly, "I've always wanted to see fukubuchou in a suit."

Bunta laughed a little, and so did Akaya, but it sounded forced. I didn't do anything, walking a little ahead of everyone. I didn't want to hear anymore. First, I'd sort out my thoughts, and then maybe I'd add something to the conversation. _Should I give Genichirou a rose? Sakuno-kun may give him one too_… I stared on ahead, oblivious to my surroundings. _Sakuno-kun isn't the type of person who'd hurt someone on purpose_ _and Akaya has already given her his rose_… Why must this be so complicated? My thoughts were jumbled and I wasn't doing a good job in organization them, either.

The fact that Genichirou and Sakuno-kun were living together didn't help matters either. If possible, they made it worse. But no one seemed to care much, unsure of what to think. No one even brought it up. Even Masuharu kept it to himself, that or he didn't mind. Was it only me who found it unsettling? Then again, this was Genichirou and Sakuno-kun. Genichirou only began discovering girls a couple weeks ago, and Sakuno-kun was a shy and awkward individual. The chances of them even hugging were slim to none.

"Sakuno-kun," I whispered smoothly, capturing the petite girl's attention. Everyone else was now starting to go their own ways home, it was mid afternoon, but it was a school day. She looked at me eagerly, a flicker of hope, for whatever reason, in those huge chocolate orbs of hers. "I know that tomorrow is the dance and we have to wear 'formal' attire, so how would you like to go shopping with me?" _This way, I can ask her what she thinks of Akaya, for real_.

She looked shocked, and I could only lift an eyebrow. Did she not want to come? Or did she have other plans? After taking the question in, Sakuno-kun smiled happily, her face lighting up like a child who was taken to a candy store for the first time. "Ah! I-If you don't mind, Yukimura-senpai, I'd be honored to accompany you today!" Her enthusiasm ran through her and even radiated off to me.

A thought struck her, probably wondering how she was going to leave her house, unnoticed by Genichirou. "I'll j-just tell him… I'm going to the library to study… eto, I feel bad for lying to Sanada-san, even though I didn't yet." She whimpered a last minute muse and I felt an awful feeling in my nerves. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea.

I shook my head, "Sakuno-kun it's okay I just wanted—"

"Iie Yukimura-senpai!" The brunette objected with a little shriek, causing Genichirou, who was walking ahead of us, to turn around. After noticing the pair of eyes fixed on her, Sakuno-kun nearly fell backwards, tripping over her feet, but luckily I caught her in time. She flushed in my arms, unsure of what to do. "Gomenasai Yukimura-senpai! I'm such a ditz!" She pouted rather cutely, quickly straightening herself.

One minute we were walking along with Genichirou, and the next I realized, Sakuno-kun and I were going from store to store, with me trying to help her pick out a dress. The number of stores we went through, I lost count. Sakuno-kun was too shy to voice her opinion, she couldn't even think of a color that she favored. The more I got to know her, the more she reminded me of myself. She was more awkward than most, unable to decide for herself what she wanted, what she didn't desire.

My eyes caught sight of a one of the glass windowpanes, immediately the lavender beaded dress mesmerizing me. _It would look perfect on Sakuno-kun_. Was my first thought, looking beside me at the unmindful girl walking, laughing because she was happy, pointing excitedly at random objects and clothes as we walked by. _Why is she so happy_? I wondered, astonished. Surely, being with me was not this fun. In fact, I didn't think being with me was any fun at all. _Of course she'd be excited_, I scolded myself, _she's not used to being in these parts of Japan_.

I chuckled lightly at her abnormal behavior. "Sakuno-kun, how about that one?" I asked, pointing. Her gaze followed my thin, outstretched arm. "I think lavender… but, it's really up to you." I told her firmly, I didn't want her to pick something she didn't want out just because I asked her about her opinion. The dress itself was flawless looking, imagining it on Sakuno-kun; it would almost certainly stop just below her knees, the curls spreading out from the sides. "That's just my view, Sakuno-kun. It really is _your _choice."

I watched as her face lit up, absolutely delighted. "Wow…" She mumbled, breathlessly. "It… it's gorgeous." Without realization, she grabbed on to my elbow, steadily dragging me into the store. She didn't have to use much force; I was already heading the direction, anyway. We stopped in front of the dress, it was on display, and Sakuno-kun eyed it, overjoyed. "You don't mind if I try it… eto, on, do you Yukimura-senpai?"

"Huh—?" I snapped out of my trance, my mind was too occupied to understand what Sakuno-kun asked. "Oh…" I said at last, my lips curving up into an unbalanced smile. "Of course not. That's why I came here, after all." I waved off her doubt, and took a seat near the change room, waiting patiently. I had an unhealthy amount of patience, but I liked that about myself. I never got frustrated, or annoyed at anyone.

Sakuno-kun peeked her head out, glancing around and doing a twice-over, before making sure there was no one else here but myself. She truly was a timid girl, Sakuno-kun. "A-Ano… I don't know how it looks from your point of view, Yukimura-senpai, but I think I actually like it." I looked up from the floor to see Sakuno-kun in the dress. Her pig-tails were a little messy, as if ready to undo themselves any second, her knees wobbled under the unseen weight of her hesitation, but all in all, she looked wonderful.

The dress, as expected, ended just before her knees, the frills on the side added to her look of innocence. The shawl was wrapped around her neck, a little loose, as if Sakuno-kun wasn't sure what she was supposed to do with it. I smiled kindly, it was no wonder Akaya and Genichirou were so in love with Sakuno-kun. "You look absolutely lovely, Sakuno-kun." I said, truthfully, as it was the first thing that came to mind.

She flushed in embarrassment. "Arigatou…" Her voice came out hushed. "I think I'll buy this one." She skipped off back to change. I waited once again, allowing her to take as much time as she needed. I was a very tolerant person. When she came out, Sakuno-kun looked, if possible, ten times happier than she had once we entered.

"How about we get some tea, Sakuno-kun?" I asked once we exited the store. She started to panic, objecting. She went on about how I paid for the dress—after much opposition—and that I shouldn't treat her again, how 'once was enough'. I retaliated by telling her what kind of gentleman would I be if I hadn't paid. This tongue-tied argument went on for a little bit, when finally Sakuno-kun gave in.

Once we entered the café, we took seats near the window; it was easier to stare outside that way. Sakuno-kun didn't seem to mind, to much in a daze to contemplate what was going on. "Sakuno-kun," I started, as I set the cup of tea on the table, peering deeply into Sakuno-kun's eyes. They were bright hazel and in the corners there were specks of a strange blueberry-like green. She was abnormal, in a way that made me question if she was real or not. She would always smile; she would always help others, putting anyone and everyone before herself. Sakuno-kun was like an angel, coming to Rikkai Dai.

Although, the other girls didn't seem to think so.

Shyly, she glimpsed back at me, looking up from the durable table to meet my concentrated stare. Sakuno-kun gave me a puzzled look in reply, silently wondering what I was going to ask. For a moment, I wondered, too, if I should ask what I really wanted to, or if I should let it slide. But if I let it slide now, I wouldn't be able to live with myself. Sakuno-kun brushed her hair back, letting the ends rest on her lap. "H-Hai, Yukimura-senpai?"

Sakuno-kun was a very easy person to read. When she was happy, she would laugh, if she were sad, she'd cry. I felt a tinge of envy run through me, wishing I could express my emotions that easily. Sakuno-kun didn't have to be 'perfect' in front of anyone, I, on the other hand was never able to let my guard down. One, because I was the buchou, seemingly flawless. Two, it was because I was 'perfect', that everyone adored me.

It was amusing, though, that Sakuno-kun appeared to prove me wrong. I felt anything but perfect around her. Right now she was clearly nervous, fidgeting in her seat, under the pressure I was unnoticeably putting her under. I didn't mean to, but I had a certain tone of voice that made you feel like you did something wrong. Her hands shook a little, her face eager, awaiting my continuation. Innocence ran through her, she didn't even have to try to be blameless. To her, it came naturally, another one of her many qualities I could only desire to posses. I didn't have many traits that people would consider 'great'.

I smiled lightly, resting my head back against the chair. It wasn't comfortable, but nothing seemed to be anymore, so what was the use of worrying over a minor chair, just because it was painful? I lowered my eyes, fixing them upon the table, gently looking back at the angelic-like girl who was sitting across me. She was wearing a white blouse, and a long ruffled white skirt, looking like an angel that was sent personally to console me. Her eyes were a little crimson from the funeral, but asides that she looked as customary as ever.

"Sakuno-kun, there was something I've been meaning to ask you." My voice came out more velvety than usual. This didn't happen often, only when I was uneasy. "I'm going to ask you a question and I want you to be very, very honest in answering, okay?" She nodded, taking it with all seriousness.

"Do you love Genichirou?"

I watched Sakuno-kun's facial expression change from enthusiastic to doom. She shuffled her feet beneath the table, her finger twining and untwining themselves. Did she not know the answer? It was either a yes or no… it wasn't so hard to answer was it? She took a couple of deep breaths, completely forgetting her tea that was left abandoned on the table. "Do… I love Sanada-san?" She repeated to herself, as if questioning herself. "I… I'm sorry, Yukimura-senpai." Sakuno-kun sniveled. "I-I don't know. I can't say yes… but I can't say no…"

I said nothing, noting the hesitation in her voice. Maybe she just didn't realize it? She was pretty dense at times, I noticed. "Okay." I agreed sympathetically. "What about Akaya, then? I'm sure he likes you." Her large eyes looked back at me, in disbelief. Maybe she was dense? Anyone could see that Akaya loved her more than himself. Everyone but her…

"A-A-Akaya-san!?" She blurted, doubt covering her facial appearance."Why on Earth would Akaya-san like _me_, Yukimura-senpai!?" Sakuno-kun looked me in the eye, her fingers red as well as her ears. That was something that happened to me too. If I was under a lot of pressure, or embarrassed my ears would turn the color of tomatoes. "If Akaya-san likes _anyone_, it's you—" Sakuno-kun quickly covered her mouth, noticing she accidently revealed something she shouldn't have. Her eyes started to welt with tears.

"Akaya likes… me?" I blurted, unsure of what to say. The conversation turned from a little uncomfortable, to incredibly uncomfortable. There was no way Akaya liked me. Or maybe, I was just as dense as Sakuno-kun? I laughed hoarsely, "Sakuno-kun, are you sure you're not mistaken?"

Sakuno-kun shook her head, looking into her palms. "G-Gomen, Akaya-san told me not to tell anyone but… I'm just an idiot. I just said it so inconsiderately!" I shook my head, still having a hard time believing any of this. The only person Akaya loved was Sakuno-kun. "Iie, for real, Yukimura-senpai. He told me that you make him feel 'all tingly' inside." I didn't know what to say.

And, for the first time in my life, I was speechless.

**Yukimura, Seiichi**

**幸村精市**

I ran up to my room right after I had returned with Yukimura-senpai, hugging the bag tightly against my chest. Yukimura-senpai was just too kind. Sometimes, I honestly caught myself thinking, 'If only I was like him, everything could be so much easier. Everyone would love me effortlessly'. But today, I found out that it wasn't like that. Even people like him had their share of troubles. Although, he could communicate them easily, fluently. It took me forever just to figure out what I was trying to say.

It was still only late evening, but the house was empty anyway. I shivered at the thought of isolation, taking baby steps apprehensively into my room. I felt like I was being watched, without being watched. Sometimes I thought I was going paranoid, but I've noticed that I kept my guard up in school more constantly now. It was like I trusted no one. My faith in others' was decreasing, and I was doing nothing to stop it. Maybe being at Rikkai Dai taught me that this was the 'Real World' and if I wanted to survive in the 'Real World' I could trust no one other than myself.

The thought of that saddened me a little. I_ wanted_ to trust other people. I _wanted_ to trust Sanada-san and Yukimura-senpai and Akaya-san. I wanted to trust everyone on the tennis team. They were my friends, in spite of everything. Shutting the door being me, I quickly climbed on to my bed. My heart pounded into my chest, my breaths coming out as exaggerated gasps. Akaya-san had given me a red rose? _But… why_? Was the only thing running through my head as I placed the scarlet flower neatly and smoothly on the counter.

My head remained jumbled, my eyes brimming up with tears. I didn't deserve Akaya-san. _He shouldn't have bothered_, I thought as my hung head made my way onto my bed. I hadn't talked to Sanada-san in a while, either. Maybe it seemed like I was avoiding him. But I wasn't really; I just couldn't bear to face him. If he saw me now, what would he think? I'm sure Yukimura-senpai has already told Sanada-san that I didn't feel 'that way' about Akaya-san. And yet, I was going to the dance with him.

Of course Sanada-san would be disgusted. Because I didn't want him to hate _me_, I kept my distance from him. I even started memorizing routes home so I could evade him after school. Obviously he noticed, and slowly he began shunning me out as well. At home, we barley talked, only a few incidents caused us to speak with each other.

I felt like a spoiled child, getting their way no matter what the circumstances. I was avoiding Sanada-san because I didn't want him to hate _me_; I was going as Akaya-san's date because I didn't want _him_ to find me revolting. "I really am just a selfish person…" I whispered into my pillow, hugging it quietly. I wanted to sort out my thoughts, sort them out to the point where there was nothing left to sort. I wanted all my problems to go away. I wanted everything to return to normal.

I wanted to the point, where I was sure I'd do anything to get it.

No one ever loved me, with the exception of Ryoma-kun, so I never really had to actually _choose_ between one person or another. It was difficult, too. I sighed, letting my head fall against the comfortable silk sheets. I never meant for any of this to happen, really. I just desired that Akaya-san would understand my feelings, even though I didn't understand them myself, without me having to say anything. I loved Akaya-san, I was sure of that… but did I see him as a brother?

Or as a man?

There was a muffled knock on the door. I peeked up from my position and quickly stashed the shopping bag in my closet. Sanada-san didn't know I went shopping with Yukimura-senpai, and if it was possible, I'd like to keep it that way. I hesitantly opened the door, Sanada-san standing there with his usual unapproachable façade. My heart started to beat hysterically, and I could only hope that he couldn't hear it as well. I, now, always felt like this around him. The feeling itself was unexplainable, but after talking to Yukimura-senpai, I think I was finally ready to answer his question. I was sure he was ready for the answer, but was I? "S-Sanada-san? E-Eto, daijoubu ka?" I squeaked, my voice soft.

Sanada-san sighed, letting his stone-like face drop to the ground in front of him. He struggled with his words for a minute, before finally deciding upon what he wanted to say. "Ryuuzaki," He began, my palms started to sweat and I quickly wiped them on my skirt. It took everything I had to look him in the eye, feeling too mortified at the thought of Sanada-san hating me. _Please don't say it, Sanada-san!_ My breaths started to double, awaiting his words. I nodded modestly, pending. "I just wanted to see if you were all right… from yesterday, I mean."

I exhaled loudly, relieved with tears. "S-Sanada-san!" I sobbed, bringing my hands to my face, murmuring apologies. He must have been asking about the funeral. He wanted to know how I was doing. He was _concerned_.

"Sanada-san… you, Yukimura-senpai, Akaya-san… all of you, y-you're all too nice to me." I blabbed. Why was it that looking at Sanada-san was making me cry? Maybe it was because he was being kind to me, maybe because I was deceiving him. But most of all, maybe it was because I now knew the answer to Yukimura-senpai's question. "Why are you so kind to me? I-I don't deserve it…" _I don't deserve you_. I added as a quick afterthought.

_I'm forceful, I'm an absolute idiot_. I wasn't even able to control my own tears, I found out, as I let them waste away on the floor. I didn't mean to cry, I was overly-sensitive. Maybe everyone was right, treating me like porcelain. I didn't want them to, but they were right to. By doing something I thought annoyed me, they were protecting me because I was too fragile to protect myself. I started to tremble. One second I was shivering at the horrible thoughts revolving in my head, and the next I was shivering at the contact of Sanada-san's body on my own.

"Sanada-san!?" I yelped in a small voice, it came out too delicate that I thought it really wasn't my own. His body felt so nice against my own, and without any realizations, my hands swung across his neck, my face buried itself deep within his mint-fragranced chest. My shoulders bobbled up and down, my tears stained his neatly-worn shirt, but he didn't seem to mind too much. Sanada-san's body stiffened from the sudden contact, but soon enough relaxed.

We stayed like that for a good ten minutes; it wasn't like I was counting away the precious time, but I just knew. I didn't want to move a muscle, afraid to disturb the unspoken, over-flowing serenity. Now that I knew what heaven felt like, I could only wish that I never did in the first place because now, that was the only place I wanted to go. Sanada-san didn't make any effort to move, neither did I. He mumbled something, and then my heart stopped beating. Not completely, but nearly. It was enough to skip one heart beat, though.

My eyes edged with new tears, more or less forcing their way out. I could have sworn I heard Sanada-san say something similar to, 'I love you'. But of course, that must have only been my imagination, my heart playing cruel tricks on me. There was no way Sanada-san could love me, it was impossible. _There's no such thing as love_. I quivered. _Love is but merely an illusion_. "That's not true." I whispered to myself and Sanada-san seemed to hear as well, his face dropping. There was such a thing as love. Love was not an illusion. It was what I was feeling.

Love _did_ exist out there somewhere. It had to. None of us pulled away, but I could feel Sanada-san's body sink a little. He suddenly felt colder than he had a second ago, his fingertips getting a little rigid. "Gomen." My mouth plunged. "I should have known. I'm sorry, forget I said anything." Why was Sanada-san apologizing?

I opened my mouth, to ask, when Auntie came walking by, her face informal until she saw us. There was nothing much to see in my opinion. I was slouched against the floor on Sanada-san, his back against the wall. My arms were draped around his neck, his hands held tightly against my waist. Auntie's façade fell, her eyes torn between disbelief and irritation. The image might have looked wrong in the eyes of a casual passer, as if I was forcing myself onto Sanada-san, but it wasn't so.

If there was such a thing as hell, that day, I was sure I felt it in its full wrath.

Auntie told me to go to my room, that she would 'discuss' things with me later. I obeyed, scared. I had, by no means, ever seen Auntie look the way she did today. I wasn't scared for myself; I was more terrified for Sanada-san. She told him that his grandfather wanted to have a word with him and that she'd talk to him afterwards. I shook, petrified, reaching for the black cap on the counter. I inhaled the familiar aroma, the odor itself calming my nerves. When I had gotten it, I could only think that it was years ago, seven years to be exact.

I forced a miniature smile, allowing my shoulders to slump against the headboard as I put the cap on. In a strange way, it made me feel braver. Courageous wasn't something I was, far from, actually. But that day, I remember being picked on by the neighborhood boys, frightened to the point I had actually run away. I had gotten lost, of course, what, with my since of direction. Or lack of. Then, nearly by nightfall, this boy had found me.

Actually, it was more like I had found him, and subsequently he had run away from me. I chased him with no avail, and then had given up after he had gotten too far. It was like I had lost all my audacity, not that I had very much to being with, and gave up whimpering into a ball under a frozen-stiff tree. "Mou… I really was a baby back then." I smiled sadly. Then he had come back, panting all the while. He ran ahead of me. Several times, I had thought I had lost him.

But each time, he would wait for me.

He was a mysterious boy… Then I had realized he had led me back to my Obaa-chan. I went to thank him later, but I couldn't find him anywhere. The only proof that he was ever there was the hat he had given me. "Yukimura-senpai is right. It really is… a wonderful memory." I mused to myself, grabbing the bridge of the cap and tugging it down a little bit. "I'll probably never see him again, anyway." I sighed; a little nervous, hearing Auntie's recognizable pace heading to my room. "But if I ever met him again, I would want to thank him. Of course by now, I'm sure he's forgotten all about it."

_In a way, that boy was my first love_.

My head started to spin, as I heard Auntie's voice. By the time I had realized what was going on, Auntie was already hovering above me, her face seemed calmer than the last time I had seen her. I breathed a sigh of relief, silently. Her face softened, when she looked at me. I didn't know why, I was just sitting on my bed, wearing a white skirt and matching shirt, the only thing that stuck out at all was the black hat sitting atop my head.

"Sakuno-chan." She started; her voice like broken glass. "…Ah, where to being…?" Auntie was smiling, but her eyes certainly weren't. They looked like they were not working. "Sakuno-chan, I love having you at our home, it truly _is _a pleasure…" At a loss of what to say, Auntie simply brought her hand towards me, and I shut my eyes tightly, awaiting her hand to collide with my cheek. It never came. Instead, she ruffled my hair, playfully. "Just don't let_ that_ happen again, okay?"

She didn't have to specify on _that_, I already knew what she meant. She meant that she didn't want to find me hugging Sanada-san anymore. As to why, there was no answer to that. I didn't dare to breathe the words either; it was bad enough that I was already on the 'deep end' with Auntie. I wasn't going to push my luck. I nodded slowly; not giving her any eye contact, I didn't know what would happen if I looked her directly right now. Hollowly, I responded, like a machine, given a simple order, "Hai, Auntie."

For the duration of the evening, I didn't leave my room. I was too afraid to step foot outside my own personal sanctuary. In here, I was _safe_. In here, I was blocked off from the mean words people told me, the mean things they did. I was secure. I was protected by the thick wall surrounding me from the outside world. For a minute, I had begun to understand why everyone was so intent into building a façade. Because you were guaranteed security, no one would be able to penetrate you. Because you were simply… safe. Because then, you would never be hurt.

"Sanada-san…?" I asked in a hush voice as I looked outside the large windows attached to the room. I could see Sanada-san's silhouette sitting on one of the rocks around the koi pond. His face was brightly illuminated by the diffuse moonlight easily reflecting off of his body. My stomach started to do an unhealthy number of back flips, gazing at him from my outlook was like one of my stupid, childish dreams come true.

"Ne, guess what Sanada-san?" I whispered to myself, not really addressing Sanada-san at all. I smiled a ridiculous smile, staring through my windowpane, opening it, allowing the fresh springtime sakura petals to flutter through. "Mou, I love you Sanada-san but you'll never love me. A-Ano and I'm also going to the dance with Akaya-san. Don't you have anything to say about that?" I whined, like a child who was refused something.

There was no reason for Sanada-san to care who I was going where with. Although, I wish there was. I felt so very special when Sanada-san would come find me and then take me away with him. That way, I knew, he was thinking about me long enough to consider my surroundings. My smile was faint as I sneezed sensitively, the sound travelling to Sanada-san's ears.

He turned around long enough that I could get a clear view of his face. I blushed; embarrassed that he knew I was watching him, quietly, from afar. Like I have always done, I would quietly watch him, when I wasn't allowed to be next to him, trying my best to protect him from danger. It was a stupid feeling, silly even. But it made me feel in safe hands. He made me feel in safe hands.

Perhaps, he _was_ my 'safe hands'.

Standing up, he turned in my direction, barley raising an eyebrow. "Ryuuzaki?" There were so many questions that I wanted answered, right then. But every time I asked, I wouldn't get a direct answer, only more questions would arise and I would be back to where I started in the first place. That was how it was like with Sanada-san. I wanted to ask why he had apologized to me earlier, but I knew only fresh inquires would be brought up. He looked masculine staring back at me with his cold gray eyes that pierced through me with a single glance. It was the same look that melted me whenever I spoke with him.

"Kuso." I cursed lightly, so lightly that Sanada-san did not hear. I never cursed. But that night, I cursed myself. I fell in love with someone who was out of my reach. My hands would never make it to him, no matter how hard I tried to stretch. He was purely off-limits. Sanada-san and I were not compatible in any what way. He was better off with Yukimura-senpai. Yukimura-senpai was perfect, therefore he was worthy of Sanada-san. And I… I wasn't.

I leaned over the windowsill, my body halfheartedly out into the open atmosphere. I wanted to reach Sanada-san. I desperately wanted to reach him, to tell him I loved him more than words could describe. But as I stretched my hand out the glass, Sanada-san stood where he was, looking back at me with a soft look in his eyes.

It was like he knew I would never be able to make it to where he was. I drew out my pastel arm as far as it would enable me to. Sanada-san just stood there, and as I let my hand drop I nearly fell backwards. I would never attain to where Sanada-san was. He was too far. But suddenly, I didn't care anymore. Whether he was off-limits, whether he was too far to comprehend. I didn't care. I wanted him, and that was more than enough of a reason to reach out.

Because, I was going to reach until my hand could reach no more.

**私**

Dawn broke quickly, and before I knew it, it was a new day. The sky streaked in that beautiful orange-silver color that was only possible to see at just the right time. A small splash of red smudged the sky, giving it not only an orange-silver sense, but also the impression that there was going to be a big red streak in my day today. "A new day…" I thought aloud, today was the day of the dance and I knew that Obaa-chan would want me to enjoy myself. But I couldn't. Not with all the mixed communications between all of us. Everything was so complicated now, that it was hard to tell your friends from foes, or separate the lies from the truth.

But I wasn't going to let any of that get me down today. Today I was going to be happy, I was going to be cheerful enough for everyone on the tennis team. _It's the only thing I can do for them_. I brushed my hair after the shower I had just taken. The ends always curled after I wet it, I smiled dimly looking back at the reflection staring at me through the mirror. I looked as I've always done. Nothing changed, but I could feel my outlook on everything change.

My eyes were still big, my hair still long, I was still inept, awkward, but still, I could feel something change inside me. I look at things differently now. Ryoma-kun even told me so. I beamed a little at the thought of the other first-year. _I wonder what he's thinking right now… what he's doing… I really hope he's okay_.

My concern towards him was only friendly concern, not the same kind I held a few weeks ago. Ryoma-kun, to me, was only a friend. A really kind friend, just like the others' I've met a Rikkai Dai. I descended down the stairs, feeling lighter than I had in ages. "Ohayou Sanada-san!"

I waved idiotically at Sanada-san who was coming in from outside, a towel around his neck. "E-Eto, you've been practicing this early?" I asked in incredulity. He nodded, racking the fridge for a bottle of cold water. "A-Ano… today's the dance." I said in lack of anything better to start up a conversation as I cracked an egg into the frying pan. I was used to making breakfast in the early mornings.

"Hn." Was Sanada-san's reply, gruffly taking a seat at the table. I could tell that he wanted the subject dropped, so I said nothing more about it, simply chatting about the nice morning we were having. Around him, I felt natural; I didn't have to be someone else to have him like me, being just plain Sakuno was good enough for him. He tilted back on his chair, letting his dark hair fall along with him. "You're going with Kirihara, aren't you." It wasn't a question, more a fact known to everyone. Nevertheless that didn't help the bad feeling welling up inside me.

I nodded, joyful. I promised myself that today, of all days, I would be cheerful. Today I would smile enough for everyone. I turned on the heat, allowing the pan to heat up a little before cracking another egg atop it. "Hai!" _Just ask him_. I urged, feeling the indistinguishable pressure getting to me. I wasn't hard; all I had to say was a few words. _Deep breath_, "Ano, Sanada-san, are you going?" _That wasn't so hard, was it_?

He said nothing for a minute, swallowing down the water. I watched him from the corner of my eyes, trying not to be obvious about it. I loved observing his movements, watching his facial expressions, not that he showed them frequently. Being around him was enough for me, or so it was. What I wanted now was not only impossible, but prohibited. I was forbidden to love Sanada-san. Finally, he looked up from his drink long enough to acknowledge my question. "I don't know. I don't see any reason to… although if Yukimura's going…"

I felt my hand twitch as I placed the plates efficiently on the table. If Yukimura-senpai was going? My hands started to shake under the heaviness I put myself under. But before I knew it, Sanada-san's warm hands were covering my own, and he took the plates from me and placed them on the table himself. I flushed due to the humiliation. Sanada-san doubtlessly thought that I was a loser. Even I thought that, though.

We ate the rest of our meal in peace, until I noticed Sanada-san's left cheek was red, a dab of blood trickling down. I went into a frenzy of alarm, suddenly shouting words that I was didn't have any meaning. Sanada-san seemed to understand, but by that time I had run and returned with a tissue, shoving it in his face without realization.

He accepted it with a muffled 'thank you' and wiped the trickles away. I was too scared to ask, so instead I sat across him unresponsively eating. There were just too many unanswered questions, there were too many cuts, I just wanted it to all end. That was why I decided that today I was going to stitch everything collectively. I was going to tie all the unfastened ends. Because today, I was going to buy one of those crimson flowers.

And I was going to give it to Sanada-san.

I didn't care who liked it, or who didn't. I was going to give it to him, and that was my final decision. As long as my legs didn't cave on me, or my nerves didn't get the better of me. Sanada-san was my fantasy. My dream when I wasn't sleeping. And, if achievable, I wanted to keep it that way.

But tying together loose ends, sewing feelings back together, were not as easily done as said, as I found was going to find out today. Today was the Day of Judgment. Today everything was going to fall into place. _That or just fall altogether_. I moaned quietly, as Sanada-san and I walked to school. The trip there was a quiet one, understanding the contracted silence between us as a good one.

"Ohayou, Sakuno-chan!" Akaya-san beamed, grinning awkwardly in my direction as Sanada-san and I made our way into the school hallways. Everywhere was plastered with posters. Universally, it was noticeable that the entire school was into the flower exchange idea. When it wasn't Akaya-san or I who sold the roses, it would be one of the teachers, and we were always flooded with orders and purchases.

I smiled back at him, happily. I loved being around Akaya-san. He was a very fun person to be around. He was helpful, and Yukimura-senpai told me that he… I blushed unrestrainedly at the thought of Akaya-san loving me. I didn't see why he would want to. But looking at him now, his shadowy black hair tousled, his emerald green eyes luminous, made me feel ten times worse than I had yesterday. "Ohayou." I murmured, seeing Yukimura-senpai and Yanagi-san heading in what seemed to be our direction.

Yukimura-senpai pleasantly smiled, "Ohayou Sakuno-kun, Genichirou, Akaya." He kindheartedly looked at us, while Yanagi-senpai nodded in approval. Sanada-san simply grunted, recognizing their presence. "Today's finally the big day, ne Sakuno-kun?" Yukimura-senpai gave me a relaxing look that comforted my tension almost immediately.

There was just something about Yukimura-senpai's presence that reassured me. He was an incredibly soothing person to be with. And then, suddenly, the weight put on from Akaya-san's welcoming smile, was lifted by the restful atmosphere Yukimura-senpai provided. I breathed a sigh of relief, bobbing my head hesitantly. There was no use denying my feelings in front of the navy-haired buchou.

He already knew, anyway. We had secrets that only the two of us shared. He knew things about me that I didn't even know about myself, and he pointed out them out. Surprisingly, I couldn't disagree. Yukimura-senpai was right. But then again, I've noticed that he is always right.

He had a certain way, a certain air about him, that people, strangers even, could trust him instantly. Yukimura-senpai simply made me envy him. He ran a single finger smoothly through his wavy hair, and my eyes couldn't look away as his finger ran through his hair so fluently. He didn't have a single tangle, or knot. I self-consciously touched the brim of the brown muddle I called my curls. "Ah, are you going, Yukimura-senpai?"

Akaya-san grinned at the third-year. "I was wondering too, buchou. Are you going?" I squirmed in my spot, and Sanada-san threw me a look of suspicion. I hoped that Akaya-san didn't find out that I blabbed _that_ about him. It was an accident, really. I wasn't like I was intentionally trying to gossip! I knew how much gossip could hurt. After all, I heard nasty new rumors start about me almost every day. That was why I liked to go to the library to wait for Sanada-san after school. Because in that abandoned quiet, I wouldn't hear those cruel words.

Yukimura-senpai nodded in Akaya-san's direction. "Mmhm. I think it would be a nice experience." His gaze turned distant, as if thinking something of high importance. Maybe he was planning on giving Sanada-san a rose too!? I panicked a little at the thought. _W-What if Sanada-san rejects me_? I was being a wimp, thinking pessimistically.

In spite of everything, Ryoma-kun still told me his true feelings, and yesterday he told me his heart was feeling lighter. He didn't regret telling me. He was able to move on by doing so, because then he would be able to say he had given it all he had. What scared me the most wasn't rejection. It was the thought of not being able to move on. I poured my entire heart out to Sanada-san that I was sure that there was nothing left at this point. If he told me that he loved Yukimura-senpai, I wouldn't know what to do.

"Although, I hear it has to be formal wear, right Sakuno-kun?" I left my state of obliviousness for a couple seconds, long enough to hear Yukimura-senpai's question. Caught off guard by the question, I looked down at the ground. What was I supposed to say? If I said yes, Akaya-san would ask what I was wearing, I'm sure. And I wanted to keep that little 'outing' I had with Yukimura-senpai secret. Yukimura-senpai, being the considerate person I could only wish I was born as, kindly cast aside the subject. "There's no time to think about that, after all," He smiled secretly, "I still have to buy my rose."

My heart leapt uneasily. The rose was evidently for Sanada-san. The only other person who seemed to notice my intense nervousness was Yanagi-san, who in turn asked if Akaya-san could walk me to class while he, Yukimura-senpai and Sanada-san left to their first period class. The bell was due to ring any minute now, anyway. "I-Iie!" I griped. "I-I mean! I-It's not that I don't want to walk with you Akaya-san, it's just that I know my way around now… and I would just be wasting your time because the bells' going to ring any minute now and—oh no! I'm rambling again." I lowered my head, in shame. "Gomen, I'm such an idiot."

I suddenly felt a hand on my inferior head. Sanada-san, who had remained quiet during the whole conversation, was finally noticing my existence. I looked up at him, my head still hung, from the slits of my bangs. "Stop putting yourself down all the time." It was a simple statement, and before I could respond, that piercing sound called the bell echoed throughout the hallways. I opened my mouth to speak, but I noticed that I was already being hauled along by Akaya-san.

Sitting in my desk, I heard snickers heading my direction. I didn't mind anymore. It was useless to even try to do anything about them. As long as I was seen with my friends, I would be picked on. I would get harassed. What did it matter, now? There was nothing that could possibly be said to get my classmates to stop.

The teacher walked in, and before I knew it, class was already over. Where the time went, I hadn't a clue, and I didn't think I wanted to. The most upsetting part of class was walking out. Girls would shove me, claiming it was an accident, and the boys would try sticking gum in my hair. I used to feel miserable at these feeble gestures, but now… Ever since this morning when Sanada-san told me to 'Stop putting myself down', I'd honestly taken his words to heart. I'd even stopped worrying about what others' thought of me. A little. But that was much more than usual.

Lunch came and went and the conversations around me were a complete blur. Marui-san and Yagyuu-san had asked repeatedly if I was feeling all right, with me just nodding. These friends I had at Rikkai Dai were, maybe, the best friends I have ever had. I truly loved them all. I could only hope they all considered me a friend as well. Of course, I was too embarrassed to ask. Sanada-san seemed deep in thought; I didn't even get a chance to speak to him once. That, and Yanagi-san appeared to want to speak with him privately as well.

"Sakuno." Niou-san smirked, bringing his hands under his chin, resting his head comfortably between his palms. I looked in his direction, showing him I was paying attention. His smirked stayed firm, traces of being sadistic remained in his features. "Did you buy your rose yet?" His shimmering hoary mane hurled behind his back. He really did have long hair for a boy. "Who's it for?"

I spat out my milk. The question had come so suddenly that I had every reason to be shocked a touch. I quickly wiped the milk off my mouth with the sleeve of my uniform. That was when I looked diagonally in front of me to see Sanada-san, completely drenched in milk, his face filled with irritation. Asides that, he looked ordinary.

Akaya-san, Marui-san, and Niou-san howled with laughter as Sanada-san stood up, as dignified as possible, and stalked off angrily to the washroom. Even Yukimura-senpai tried to hide his chuckle, as well as Yanagi-san. This was, hands down, the most embarrassing day of my life. I darted after Sanada-san, my intentions to properly apologize to him. "Sanada-san! Matte yo!" I shrieked, running after him as fast as my pale legs could carry me. "Onegai!" I cried, and suddenly remembered that mysterious boy… the one who kept running.

Several times, I had thought I had lost him.

But each time, he would wait for me.

I stopped, panting heavily. My breaths came out as exaggerated gasps, I hunched over myself, putting my hands on my knees. He was too fast. That was when I saw him, leaning over the corner of the elongated corridor's wall, his hands folded neatly against his chest. "Sanada-san!" My voice sounded overjoyed as I walked briskly in his direction. He was a full head taller than me and every time I wanted to look at his knife-like gray eyes, I would have to look up. But I didn't mind.

I bowed deeply, mortified at what I had done to him. Luckily though, he had washed it all away. But I would never be able to wash the humiliation away. "Ryuuzaki," He started, his deep voice making its way into my timid ears. "Stop apologizing so much. It's annoying." His blunt reply hung in the air for a few moments, before he turned away, mumbling something about how we shouldn't be seen together too much.

My knees wobbled and I didn't know what had suddenly caused me to shout out a Sanada-san, but something did. "B-But I don't_ care_ if we're seen together Sanada-san! I… I don't care about reputation or status anymore…" I whimpered, looking up to see Sanada-san's stature vanished.

For the rest of the day, I stayed in a gloomy mood, trying desperately to smile even when I wasn't happy. It wasn't working too well. My classmates' caught on, and in Phys-Ed, while we were running the 100m dash, one of the girls tripped me. I skidded across the hard track, one of my knees bleeding. "Oops, I'm so sorry." She brought her hand to her mouth, as if surprised by her own actions.

The teacher believed her. "Here, let me help you up." She stretched her hand to mine, but I didn't move. When she saw that she was getting no movement out of me, a crowd of my female classmates' circled me, their faces fuming. One grabbed me by my hair, lowering her face to mine, speaking slowly. "Look, here, you. We heard you're going to the dance with Kirihara-sama." Her grip tightened and I could only whimper. "I'm going to tell you this once, so listen up okay?" Tears spilled from my eyelids, falling on to my cut, only adding to the stinging soreness.

Slap.

"Don't get conceited."

I wasn't trying to be conceited! I didn't ask to go with Akaya-san. He asked me! I wanted to shout, but only snivels could be heard coming from my mouth. I didn't find it fair, that I was getting bullied. What right did these people have to tell me not to get conceited, not to think of myself as a human? "I-I'm human too…" The girl's eyes raged, her face getting scrunched up. She slapped me again, but I was too numb to feel anything the second time. _I don't see why they do this_. Slap. _They love the regulars_… _they're just not showing it properly_. Slap. _By doing this, they'll just get everyone angrier_.

Bringing my hand up cautiously up to my newly numbed cheek, the teacher asked everyone to go wait inside while she spoke with me. She came over and helped me off the floor, with me limping on her shoulder. I was pathetic. Why was it that I just couldn't stand up for myself? Obaa-chan would be ashamed. No, more than that. She'd be disgraced. Disgraced to have raised such a useless granddaughter. The teacher asked if I needed anything more, I shook my head. It was enough to have to face everyone later. I walk lamely inside the change room, relieved to see everyone gone.

"Why can't I just blend in?" I asked the humid atmosphere, receiving no answer, like always. There was no answer to that question, I realized as I changed into my school uniform. I would never be able to fit in. Not at school, not at Sanada-san's house. Nowhere. The only person who truly accepts me for who I am is Akaya-san. I didn't even believe that Sanada-san liked me. Or at least, he didn't act like it. I think…

I grabbed my bag and dragged my feet against the floor as I walked. I was pleased that school was over. That meant I would be able to buy my rose before practice ended and I had to go home. Room 158A wasn't too far, and thanks to Yagyuu-san it was a very easy place to get to for me. The line was still enormous, easily getting lost in the vast crowd of Rikkai Dai students.

The mob pushed and shoved, I was just getting heaved along. "Mou…" I sighed; picking up my fallen bag before becoming aware that someone had already beat me to it. "Eh?" I gasped at the insipid hand, even paler than my own, instantly recognizing it as Yukimura-senpai's. "Y-Yukimura-senpai!?" I wheezed, unsure if my eyes were deceiving me.

And they weren't as he straightened his beatific self, his presence reminding me of that of an angel. Yukimura-senpai really was angelic, as he brushed a strand of hair out of his eyes, greeting me with a friendly smile, handing me my bag in the process. I bristled, unsure of what to say or do. He was obviously here to buy a rose as well. Luckily for me, he took care of the talking and I only had to listen.

I loved that about Yukimura-senpai. He would listen selflessly to other people's problems as they blabbed on about themselves. He would never interrupt. He always gave them his full attention, having an attention capacity I thought was impossible. "Ah, so Sakuno-kun you're buying one for Akaya-san?" He raised an eyebrow cautiously, trying to say the accurate words. "Or is it for Genichirou?"

I turned my face away; making sure my swelling cheek wasn't in view to Yukimura-senpai. He would ask, even though he already knew. He would get worried, and no one needed to worry over me, it was pointless. I spoke softly, timidly, "Eto… I don't know what to tell Akaya-san, Yukimura-senpai! I-I mean! I don't want to hurt him, but then if I say I love him, then I think I'll be lying and I don't want to lie to Akaya-san b-because that would just be terrible! I want…" I blushed, looking at Yukimura-senpai's feet.

He kneeled down without my noticing, and gently tilted my head down, facing his deep sapphire eyes. He was being careful, like I was glass, but I didn't care anymore. And when he spoke, his voice was delicate, like it was about to shatter, "What is it that _you_ want, Sakuno-kun?" Tears welled up in my eyes. No one had ever asked me that. What was it that _I_ wanted? I wasn't about to cry in front of Yukimura-senpai, though.

I turned my head away a little, convinced he couldn't see my distended cheek. "I-I want… I want to tell Sanada-san and Akaya-san how I… feel." He replied with a mannered smirk, mining his facial expression. He patted my head, sensitively.

"Then that's enough. To be able to… tell them both how you feel." Yukimura-senpai stood up, making himself leveled to my height. He could see the same fan girls I saw from the corner of my eye, and he smiled sadly, abstractedly.

"Telling them how you feel… that is enough. I'm sure it will be." My eyes widened, why was Yukimura-senpai so nice? I could feel the brimming tears surfacing. He loved Sanada-san, but he was telling me to tell him how I felt. Why? _Maybe because, you're just a greedy person_. My mind shot at me. _You just want Sanada-san for yourself. Yukimura-senpai is far beyond you_, _just like Sanada-san_.

I was at a loss for words for the umpteenth time that day, uncertain of what to say, exactly. There was no getting out of it, I was sure that Yukimura-senpai already knew. After all, this was many of the secrets we kept solitarily between us. I opened my mouth, about to tell him, when the group of fan girls spotted him, immediately coming is way. Yukimura-senpai wasn't like the other regulars; he was far too polite to brush them away. He tossed an apologetic look my way, and I gave him my best reassuring smile, telling him mentally that it was alright.

Soon enough, the girls left, giving me a dirty look in the process, and I just stood there. My mind went blank for a minute, before remembering Akaya-san.

Akaya-san…

"B-But what about Akaya-san!?" I blurted, I didn't mean to. I just wanted to know what Yukimura-senpai would say. I wanted his advice. I didn't want to go through all this confusion by myself, it was getting to me. I didn't want Akaya-san to be sad. But… I didn't want to lie, either. I didn't want to hurt anyone anymore. "I don't want to… hurt anyone anymore. I don't want to 'take' anything anymore! Wh-What do I want?"

I uttered without much consideration, "I want to be like _you_, Yukimura-senpai. I want to be able to tell people how I feel easily; I want them to understand that I can't control my heart, or my feelings. I want to be able to tell them as straightforwardly as _you_ can." I sobbed a little, ready to wipe my stray tears away, but before I could, Yukimura-senpai's cool finger swept them all away.

He looked monotonous, dabbing away the drifted tear drops. "You don't want to be like me, Sakuno-kun." I noticed that we were at the front of the line, the teacher awaiting our order. "Two red roses, please." Yukimura-senpai's voice drifted vigorously. I was wearing him out, but I'm sure he was just trying to make me feel better. "And don't worry about Akaya." He wiped away the last of my pathetic tear tracks, handing me my rose. I gave him the money for it, but he refused to take it. "Akaya is real gold. And he'll keep on shining.

Unlike us cheap imitations."

**Ryuuzaki, Sakuno**

**竜崎桜乃**

* * *

I am so sorry. This petal was far too long wasn't it? …Crocodile tears… I'll tone it down I swear! Mooooaan. I'm so sorry. This petal was so slow in updating because, one, it was probably the longest petal. (Without Hana yelling at me to stop writing, as you can see, things can get out of hand). And two, because Hana kept sending me muses that didn't fit with the story line and then I'd try to make them fit… and yeah… Okay! So what did you think? Good? Bad? Horrible? Please, do leave comments and **review**! 

(1) Sanada's View: 'Onegai' means 'Please' or 'I'm begging you'. 'Tadaima' means 'I'm home'.

(2) Yukimura's View: 'Oi' means 'Hey' and 'Daijoubu ka' means 'Are you alright?' 'Kouhai' means 'Underclassman'. 'Arigatou' means 'Thank you', but you probably already know that. 'Kouhai' means 'Underclassman'. 'Gomenasai' means 'I'm sorry'. 'Noir' means 'Black'… yes, it's French… 'Iie' is translated to 'No'.

(3) Sakuno's View: 'Daijoubu ka' means 'Are you all right?' 'Gomen' is translated to 'Sorry', or 'I'm sorry' 'Hai' is Japanese for 'Yes'. 'Kuso' means 'Damn it'. When Sakuno said, 'Ohayou' to Sanada, she meant 'Good morning'. Sakuno was referring to the word 'No' when she said 'Iie'. 'Matte yo' means 'Wait up' or 'Wait for me'.

**Upcoming Petal**: Close the curtains, open the up the dance floor, put on your best dresses and suits, because it's time to dance! Sanada buys a rose… Yukimura buys a rose… Sakuno buys a rose… but who will be the ones receiving them? Stolen kisses, given kisses, expected kisses, unexpected kisses… Rejecting, accepting… all in the next petal!

Our personal favorite part of writing, reading the reviews you guys sent us! Thank you: **AtobeKeigo**, love your name. Thank you for your review. **The Magical Whatever**, thank you we saw that too. XD, don't worry about it. Something will be done. And no problema, more Kirihara next petal! **Tenisu**, yeah, we've seen. Please don't waste your time worrying about it. Hope you enjoyed this petal, too. **Cookiiex**, yup, we've seen it too. But please don't worry about it; we'll do something about it after we have a little sadistic fun. **Insomniac.kisses**, yes Ryoma was able to move on, but we really don't like Ryoma at all! (Hides in corner from all Ryoma-fans.) Hope you liked this petal as well. **GinGaara**, really? It's not too long? Sometimes we think it's too long. XD, apparently you don't. Thank you! Although, this petal is simply too long. **SaKuRAkISS014**, Sakuno was being the poor little cute girl she is. We don't know who to side with now! **S-Note**, sorry this wasn't a quick update. This was sort of a one-person petal, plus we were busy with 'Falling Before Walking' for a week. Wow, we're slow. XD. **Endless**, ah then don't worry, we're sure you'll like the ending… in a creepy Oh-My-God way… **Kirihara Aka-chan**, wow you seem very energetic! Thank you for vigorously reviewing! **Fliccolo**, hhmm, this may actually be the last appearance of Seishun, but we'll try to squeeze them in a couple petals from now for you! And thank you; hope you liked this petal too.

**Ahotep**, don't worry if you want to start with family obligations, ours is horrible. XD Glad you found time for this story, though, as we know you're an avid SanaSaku shipper. (Same here) Yes, we hope that Sanada will continue to walk in on them! No alone time… wow, we're evil. Poor Kirihara! **Miracleflame-alchemist147**, yay for the Rikkai Dai plushies! And the cookie. :) Yes, we are such losers. We're glad ochibi is able to move on too! He can't grieve over Sakuno forever, ne!? **Hropkey**, we like to reply to reviewers in more than just a couple sentences but if we did that, who knows how much space it'd take!? We guess it is a good thing! Don't worry, we make no sense either! Hope you enjoyed this petal too. **On.E.Gai-chan**, yay for Ryoma-bashing! Don't worry, we ramble too! Hope you like this petal too. **Ichii**, SanaSaku? KiriSaku? You'll find out later! XD we are so evil. Sorry! But, don't worry because we agree, KiriSaku counts for something. Hope you liked this petal. **aSyLLe-cLaiRe**, thank you, thank you. Hope you enjoyed this petal just as much! **Gwynhafra**, and just like we heard a zillion times, poor Kirihara. Yes, he likes Sakuno, who likes Sanada. Who is a brick! Um… yeah… we'll just wander off now.

**Sesshomaruobsessed**, thank you so much!! We can't help but feel sorry for Kirihara now, too! Don't worry; we get on sugar high after reading reviews! Or smelling permanent marker… Uh! Anyways, thank you so much, we're glad you actually like this story and then take the time to review too! XD. **Uranaishii**, well we hope you enjoyed this petal as well, then! And yes, hearing 'Sakuno-chan' too much is horribly annoying. Makes us want to cry. XD. **Hatakearan**, yes, the million dollar question: how did Sanada find her? Cough… we have no idea. XD, hope you liked it. **Sechskies**, we never actually read 'Sakuno at Rikkai Dai', and then when we read your review, we tried… Gomenasai! It was weird with Yukimura's sister… God, now we're going to feel bad for weeks. Ryoma and Tomoko? That just sounds downright creepy… LoL. XD, yes! We love Imadoki Nowadays (we bought the series too); the flower exchange was very cool, so we wondered how it would go at Rikkai and what chaos we could stir up… thank you for the corrections and review! We usually never re-read… get too lazy. **Arihdni**, thank you so much for liking this story! More confessions, next chapter. **Shadow miko**, sorry we're just very skeptical about RyoSaku… odd because there's hints on RyoSaku in the manga, later chapters. Ah, we don't even know what's set or unset anymore. But, we know the final pairing, I'm sure the readers will be pleased, but sad at the outcome at the same time. Thank you for taking the time off to review. **KiriharaAkaya**, yes! RyoSaku sucks! Well, actually there are exceptions, but they'd have to be extremely well written and un-OOC. But, in general, let's shun the RyoSaku! Yes, who knows with Sanada? Hhmmm, maybe it is the tracking deceives? **SanaHunny**, thank you. Moan… you can see we're getting lazy, right? XD

And yes, I was listening to 'Abandoned Star' when I wrote about the meteor shower! XD.

**0oO**

Hanabi: Can you believe it!? Someone is trying to steal our story! …Current stage of complete rage… Hello! Kura, you could at least comment. Say something, do something! I think my head is going to explode. Please pick up my fallen parts and glue me back together after this madness is over.

Sakura: …Something'll be done eventually. They can't keep it up forever. Il est très ennuyant.

Hanabi: C'est mauvais! God damn it, Kura! I know you're a brick but why are you so suddenly laid back!? Panic a little! I swear I'm going to have a rock upside your head. Why are you so calm at a time like this!? Wait—don't answer. It was a rhetorical question. Now please be in horror. Is your head is too thick to figure out what is happening? Please read my lips. Someone.Is.Trying.To.Steal.This.Story.

Sakura: Yes, I'm aware of that.

Hanabi: Holy crap-head. You are the worst.

Sakura: No, I'm presently sadistic. :) Don't worry you're little head off Hana. If there's one thing Auntie has passed down to me, it's her computer knowledge. …Insert evil music here…

Hanabi: Do something before something happens to that Atobe plushie of yours!! I will not be held responsible for anything that happens to that doll of yours within the next twenty-four hours. I want this to be an original. No plagiarism! Go.Do.Something.

Sakura: Sigh. I've already told you, Hana. Stop worrying. Something will be done within the next twenty-four hours. And whatever that 'thing' is, you'll know it's me. Now, if you decide to breathe again, in the next twenty-four hours, I can guarantee you that that story will disappear completely.

Hanabi: You're creepy, but I trust you to rid of it.

Sakura: I didn't suffer through that six hour computer lesson a year ago for nothing. When in Rome, do as the Roman's do. When someone's trying to copyright a story, scare them senseless. Now please, settle down. You'll scare everyone off or something.

Hanabi: I'm pretty sure you can take care of that yourself.

Sakura: Possibly.

**—S&H—**

**Signing out.**

Prince of Tennis © Takeshi Konomi


End file.
